The Rules of Attraction
by ilovetvalot
Summary: When two opposing forces meet, sparks fly...CO-WRITTEN WITH TONNIE2001969 Who did the brunt of the work! As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds nor any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

As Jennifer Jareau stepped off the elevator into BAU headquarters, she knew one thing without doubt. She needed to put as much distance as humanly possible between herself and the man behind her. If she didn't, one of them wasn't walking out of this office alive. Two weeks trapped in Florida with the bigger than life David Rossi was just too much for one woman to handle. When she wasn't fighting the urge to seal her lips to his, she wanted to knock his smug looks off his arrogant face. How she could be attracted to such a domineering man was beyond her. But, there it was. And, she had a feeling, he was attracted to her too. And, THAT was the last thing she needed - to become one of his long line of conquests. So she'd done what she always did when she wanted to hide her feelings. She'd feigned disgust and disdain. Only, she hadn't been feigning half the time.

She heard him ask from behind her, "Jennifer, are you joining the team for celebratory drinks tonight?"

Ignoring him completely, she kept walking to her office. Just keep walking, she thought to herself. Do not turn around. Just keep going. She could feel his eyes on her back. But she would be damned if she'd get into yet another verbal sparring match with him. She'd done enough of that in the last two weeks. The man questioned every move she made in Florida. And, when he hadn't been doing that, he'd been ordering her around like a newbie agent. Quite frankly, she didn't trust herself to turn and answer his questions - afraid she'd pluck out an eyeball if she did.

David watched his quarry walk quickly down the hall leading to her office, ignoring him completely. Being ignored had never sat well with him. He was to used to people paying attention to him, he supposed. And, for a beautiful woman to ignore him, especially one as utterly fascinating as the young, blonde media analyst, well, to say the least, that was unacceptable. For David had decided weeks ago, upon meeting the woman, that she'd be his. The fire in her eyes drew him like a moth to a flame - and David Rossi wanted to burn. Now, convincing the young woman rapidly walking away from him that she needed to take a chance on him was going to be interesting. He knew it was going to be hard to convince her to take a risk on a reformed rounder such as himself. Of course, no one could ever say that David Rossi didn't love a good game of hide and seek. And, it was with those thoughts in his head, that David began to slowly trail after the object of his desire.

As he stopped in the doorway of her office, he watched her slam down her ready bag on the sofa and stalk over to throw herself into her leather chair. He grinned as he watched her lean forward to bang her head against her desk. Finally, she lifted her head and caught sight of him.

"Agent Rossi, may I help you?" she bit out in what she hoped was a professional tone.

"I hope so," he said, walking into her office and closing the door behind him. "JJ, I'm not a man who likes to waste a lot of time beating around the bush so I'm just going to ask you. You don't like me very much, do you?"

"Excuse me," JJ said, praying she'd misheard the question.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" he reiterated, silently enjoying the blush that was beginning to spread across her face.

"I - I'm not sure I understand your question. I mean the BAU is very lucky to have such a talented, experienced agent back within its walls. You're a great asset to the Bureau and,-" JJ stopped, watching as the smirk on his face turned into that infuriating smug smile of his. "Oh hell, I can't do it! You want the truth Agent Rossi?" she asked.

"I do," he confirmed, watching her beautiful face redden with what he assumed was now anger.

"Just remember you asked for it!" she said standing up behind her desk to face him and crossing her arms over her chest. "The truth is that most of the time I find you insufferable. You're arrogant, overbearing, and outright rude half the time. You're a freaking living legend," she said spreading her arms, "And, you know it! You use it to get what you want, when you want - and you know it! It both annoys and disgusts me! So, if you came in here in need of your ego being stroked - I'm sorry, but you'll need to go find one of your groupies for that. I went off hero worship in college," JJ told him angrily.

"Well, don't sugarcoat it, Jennifer. Tell me how you really feel about me," Rossi said calmly. "I'm surprised though. Usually it takes people at least a month to have this level of disdain for me and my methods. And usually they have good reasons. So let's take a look at you.," David said, eyeing JJ.

"Take a look at me?" JJ asked, on guard.

"Yeah. I mean why does a young beautiful woman choose a job traditionally held by a man…Let me see, you're an overachiever. I bet as a child you were always trying to impress your parents with your achievements. Always pushing yourself to be the brightest and the best, the strongest and the fastest. Seeking daddy's approval perhaps. You're competitive, too. I bet you played a sport. Tennis, maybe? Or soccer. Something with clearly defined rules and a level playing field. Tell me, Jennifer. How close am I?" David asked condescendingly.

"You're good Rossi. The only thing you got wrong was which parent's approval I wanted. See, I've always known how to satisfy the men in my life," JJ said, narrowing her eyes in anger at him.

"It must really piss you off that I came back after ten years away and resumed right where I left off. See, if I know you, that would violate your clearly defined set of rules. And, you are definitely the type that expects everybody to abide by the rules."

"Rules are good, Rossi. Rules keep us in line," JJ said through gritted teeth.

"I'll tell you what, Jennifer. I may play by a different set of rules, but I get the job done," Rossi said, beginning to advance around the desk. "Little girl, I can already tell you, you wouldn't last a minute in my world. In my world, traditional rules don't always apply."

Straightening her spine, JJ snapped back, "Well, I may be wrong but, I'm fairly certain I've been surviving just fine in the world you ran away from ten years ago, Rossi. Surviving exceedingly well, thank you. Unlike you. Did you get scared all those years ago? Fear is a powerful motivator. Care to share what had you running scared all those years ago?" she asked sweetly.

"If you're as smart as you seem to think you are, you won't talk to me about fear, Jennifer. See, I've seen things that would curl that beautifully straight hair of yours," he said quietly, taking a step around her desk toward her. He watched as she put the black leather office chair between them. "Seems like I don't hold the monopoly on so-called fear either. Scared of me, Jennifer? Look at you! Tense posture, arms crossed across your chest defensively, and you feel the need to always keep an obstacle between us. Tell me, sweetheart, are you like this with every man or am I special?" Rossi murmured, eyes traveling from her clenched face to the office chair she'd moved between them.

"Not scared, Agent Rossi. Just trying to stop myself from slapping your smug face," JJ said sweetly. "Any you're special all right. So special that any sane woman in her right mind should run screaming for the hills if you turn your interest on her. I suppose that does explain those three failed marriages I heard about. And, according to the office grapevine, you did used to have quite a way with the female agents of the Bureau. Is that why you left? A little tryst get out of hand? I guess those midlife crisis can be hard to handle, huh?" JJ asked venomously.

"So says the reigning ice queen of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Agent Jennifer Jareau, cold, poised and totally untouchable!" Rossi spat. "Tell me, Jen, what will it take to melt that iceberg you've wrapped around yourself?"

"I can assure you it would take a hell of a better man than someone like you," Jennifer told him, blue eyes sparking with anger.

"Now that sounds like a challenge, Jennifer. And, if you know anything at all about me, you should know that I love a good chase," Rossi said, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"You can chase all you want, David Rossi, but I have no intention of being caught by someone like you. I've successfully avoided men like you my entire life and I don't see that changing now," JJ said with narrowed eyes.

"Is that your way of telling me that you're fair game, honey?" David asked, silently delighted as he watched her sparkling blue eyes widen at his question.

"I can assure you that my standards are quite a bit higher than your usual conquests, Rossi. I don't think you'd know how to catch a real woman. You know, the kind that will actually stand up to your arrogance and overblown ego. Not all women are impressed with the thought of being with the infamous David Rossi," JJ replied, feeling her heart beat faster.

"I have a few ideas what I'd like to do with you," Rossi muttered, eyes sliding slowly down her body.

JJ felt her body heat at his perusal. "Tell me, Agent Rossi, is everything a game to you? From what I can tell, that's how you treat everything. I mean, even our cases, you look at as some kind of sick twisted puzzles," JJ askes, exasperated.

"I like to win, Jennifer. I like to win a lot. In case you haven't noticed, I'm very good at winning. Looking at obstacles in front of him in that manner suits me," he informed her, meeting her blue eyes with a dark penetrating gaze of his own.

"Not everything is meant to be viewed as an obstacle to be either overcome or blown out of the water. Especially me. I'm no man's prize or plaything. With your track record, you'd tire of your new toy after a few play sessions. Historically, I believe my statement has proven accurate, hasn't it? My advice to you is to go find one of your little groupies to play with, Rossi. From what I've seen they're interchangeable and you can always get a new one when you grow bored," JJ told him evenly, waging an inner battle to resist losing her carefully maintained composure.

"Oh, sweetheart, trust me, I'm not at all worried about the availability of potential women. But, I've been there and done that. Several times as I'm sure you're aware of. I've had the brainless Barbie dolls and find I no longer care for them. I'm looking for something different now. Something better and infinitely more satisfying," David said with a slow heated grin.

"Yeah, right," JJ said with a disbelieving glare.

"What if I'm tired of the new flavor of the month, Jennifer? What if I'm ready to investigate the possibilities of something a bit stronger and longer? Men can change, honey," David said, staring at her with dark chocolate eyes waiting to gauge her reaction.

"You? In a firmly committed lasting relationship? That has got to be the joke of the century!" JJ said, a disbelieving laugh slipping from her lips.

"I beg your pardon," Rossi said, watching her laugh with serious thoughts of just throwing her over his shoulder and holing her up at Little Creek until she saw reason floated dangerously in his mind.

"I'm sorry," she giggled, "Really, I am. It's just that, unfortunately, at your age, I find that hard to believe."

"Did you just insinuate that I'm old, Jennifer?" Rossi asked, taking a threatening step forward.

Not easily intimidated, JJ said sweetly, "Well if the shoe fits, Agent Rossi."

"Let me tell you a thing or two about age. With it comes experience, little girl and I can run blocks around those boys that hang around your door, just waiting for you to throw them a bone," Rossi stated angrily, pushing aside the desk chair in his way.

"I've done just fine with my choices in male company, Agent Rossi, thank you very much! I, unlike you, know what it means to commit to someone for longer than breakfast the next morning" JJ retorted angrily. "The men in my life have shown me-,"

"I'd be willing to bet you've never had a real man show you exactly what you've been missing!" Rossi said angrily, clearly unwilling to hear what other men had shown her.

"And your choices in women have been, oh so well thought out. Let's see here," she said, pressing a finger to her chin, thinking, "You've been married to a model, a socialite and a show girl. Correct? And, of course, there are all those conquests…I bet they all made for stimulating conversationlists," JJ said, jabbing a pointed finger into his chest.

"Jennifer," Rossi said warningly.

Ignoring him, JJ continued heatedly, "And what's your idea of a real man, Agent Rossi. Being a cave man?"

Slamming a hand down on her desk that sent papers flying in every direction, Rossi leaned over Jennifer and stared straight into her clear blue eyes. In a tone laced with rough emotion, Rossi ground out, "Oh, if you want caveman, I can give you caveman. But for the record a real man knows exactly what he wants and goes after it, the obstacles be damned. If you'd ever known a real man, you wouldn't have any doubts about it. Would you like for me to expand your education on real men, Jennifer. I assure you, it would be a pleasure, little girl."

JJ snorted with laughter, asked derisively. "Are you supposed to be impressive right now, Rossi?" Am I supposed to be intimidated here?"

"You're pushing a little too hard here, little girl," Rossi ground out.

"Oh, not getting the reaction you hoped for," JJ said with false sympathy. "So sorry...I tried to warn you...as I told you earlier, I gave up hero worship years ago," she smiled sweetly, watching his face redden with rage.

Momentarily stunned by the woman before him, Rossi watched as she laid a hand on his chest and pushed him to the side.

Walking to her office door, she opened it and met his eyes. "You might want to start thinking how a real woman reacts when she comes up against you, David Rossi. Congratulations, you just met your match. Now, get out!' JJ ordered, pointing out the door.

David slowly approached her and stopped directly in front of her. Watching her flushed face, he noticed her quick breathing. She wasn't unaffected. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Leaning forward, he whispered into her ear, "Do yourself a favor, baby, get ready because this isn't over. Not by any stretch of the imaginaition."

JJ shivered as she watched David Rossi slowly walk from her office, whistling. Damn it, the game was afoot. And for the first time in her life, Jennifer Jareau wasn't sure she wanted to win.


	2. Chapter 2

David Rossi was the master at subterfuge, deceit and trickery. It was a talent that he was decidedly proud of, and he practiced it often.

He also just didn't believe in playing by the rules if he didn't have to. Experience had taught him that there wasn't anything he couldn't have if he could just determine exactly which loophole to exploit.

He also wielded an amazing amount of power in both the professional and personal arenas. And what was the point in having all of his power and influence if he couldn't use it to his advantage? And when he decided to employ those attributes at the same time, the results were usually quite intense.

So it should have been no surprise that when David Rossi decided to combine all of these good and not-so-good traits to win the heart of Jennifer Jareau, the explosion blew them both away.

******************

It started simply enough on the morning following his little run in with Jennifer in her office. She threw down the gauntlet. He picked it up. In his mind, it was as simple as that.

Apparently that woman had never known a man capable of taking care of her in the manner that David determined she would become accustomed to, and he was about to remedy that situation. But first, he needed to remove some roadblocks in his path to success. And the first identifiable roadblock was a young up and coming agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation by the name of Mark Haughton. The same Mark Haughton that, according to office gossip, was currently dating his Jennifer. And that was now completely unacceptable.

It's not that he viewed the younger man as competition. Oh, no. Not at all. No, David Rossi merely saw him as a gnat in his field of a vision, a pesky little nuisance of a fly that might divert attention. Fortunately for Rossi, though, he possessed a very big flyswatter.

But seeing as how Rossi really didn't want to have to call in all of his favors yet, he made a conscious decision to let young Haughton live. But that didn't mean that he had to live in Quantico, the surrounding area, or anywhere near enough for him to still be able to maintain a relationship with the object of Rossi's affection. No, this meant that the young agent was about to experience a change of scenery. An extreme change of scenery.

But to accomplish this little scenario, Rossi would need help. But seeing as he was a man of means and influence, help was just a few phone calls away. Or, in this new, brave world, a few emails away. A few clicks of his keyboard combined with one very well-placed phone call to a friend a few rungs up the Bureau ladder, and, voila! Suddenly Mark Houghton, soon-to-be former beau of Jennifer Jareau, found himself reassigned to the field office in Juneau, Alaska. Being the magnanimous man that he was, Rossi decided at the last moment to give the boy a paygrade bump. Of course, he also ensured that the assignment was non-transferable and for at least two years, but that was beside the point. Hoped he liked looking at Russia from his front porch. Bon voyage, young Houghton.

Marking that challenge off of his mental list, David Rossi set about to confront the remaining difficulties in his path to true victory. And this would require a bit more of the subterfuge. And the help of Penelope Garcia.

Now David Rossi feared no man, or woman as case may be, but he had learned over the past several weeks to have a very healthy respect for Penelope Garcia. The woman may be different, but Rossi had soon found out that she could also be his most valuable ally in his fight against terror of all forms. And with the skills she possessed, she could also help him with his quest for the heart of a certain beautiful blonde.

But approaching Garcia would take finesse, one trait that had escaped the great David Rossi. So, compensating for this character failure, Rossi decided that bribes would be necessary. Bribes for someone besides Garcia, though.

Waiting until he knew that JJ was out of the office for lunch one day, Rossi watched for Derek Morgan to be alone in the bullpen. And then he made his move. Those keen observation skills of his had led him to believe that one of the best ways to the self-proclaimed queen of the technological universe was through the younger profiler.

Casually approaching the bullpen, Rossi passed by Morgan's desk, noticing the young man didn't seem to be all that engrossed in the file in front of him. The opening was there, and he took it.

Propping up on a side desk, Rossi asked, "Hey, Morgan. You got plans for this weekend?"

Glancing up, Morgan raised his eyebrows as he said with a grin, "Why? You asking me out or something?"

Rolling his eyes, Rossi smirked as he answered, "How about the or something part there, son? I just happened to have 50 yard line seats for the Redskins that I'm not going to be able to use. Thought you might want them."

His eyebrows hit his non-existent hairline as Morgan exclaimed, "You have Skins tickets? On the freaking 50? Hell, yeah, I want them, but I doubt I would be able to afford them."

"First of all, you're right, you probably wouldn't be able to. Second, good for you that I'm not looking to sell them. Let's just call them a gift right now. How's that sound to you?" Rossi said casually, feeling the hook catching as he started reeling in the line.

"I'd say that sounds too good to be true. But I'm not about to pass up free tickets for my favorite team." Morgan stared at the older profiler, his eyes narrowing as he asked slowly, "Why do I have the feeling that I just might have to pay for this supposedly free gift in some other way, though?"

"You're an astute man, Derek. Easy to see how you got where you are today." Nodding in admiration, Rossi continued, his voice low even though they were the only ones in the room, "So if I just happened to ask for your recommendation on the best way to approach Garcia about a matter of importance to me, what would your suggestion be?"

"You want Garcia to help you? Is it technological, professional, or personal?" Morgan leaned back in his chair, his eyebrows knitting together as he waited for the answer.

Confused, Rossi asked, "Does it matter?"

"Hell, yes, it matters. Penelope Garcia requires different levels of persuasion based on what you want her to do," Morgan said emphatically. Ticking off his fingers, he said, "If you want a tech favor, you better show up with a new piece of hardware for those gizmos of her. If you want a professional favor, you better have the best chocolate known to mankind. She prefers Russian dark. And if you're looking for personal information, then giftcards to her favorite spa are probably in order."

Without batting an eyelash, Rossi asked calmly, "And the name of her favorite spa would be?"

Sudden realization dawning in his eyes, Morgan couldn't control the grin on his face. "Aha. So the great David Rossi is about to make his move."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh don't try to hide it anymore, man. It's been as plain as the nose on your face since the first day you came into the unit that you were interested in our little JJ." His smile suddenly expanding wildly, Morgan said with glee as he jumped up, "Get up, man. We're going to see my baby girl. And I'm willing to bet that for this, you just might get any information you want without having to bring a single gift."

Following the younger man as he walked through the glass doors leading out of the BAU, Rossi asked carefully, "Not that I'm not grateful, but why would she…"

Glancing over his shoulder, Morgan chuckled as he interrupted, "Rossi, Penelope Garcia has been looking for a way to get JJ hooked up with you from the first day you walked into the Unit. I think that woman plays matchmaker professionally on the side. You are about to make her day, her week, her month and her year. She's gonna be so happy, she's just liable to give YOU a gift."

***************

And what a gift Garcia had given him. After at least five minutes of prolonged squealing, during which Rossi thought at least one of his eardrums might have ruptured, Penelope Garcia suddenly started tapping on those multiple keyboards, then ceremoniously handed him a sheaf of papers.

Flipping through the printed pages, Rossi asked cautiously, "What exactly am I supposed to have here, Garcia?"

Popping her gum loudly, Garcia flashed a grin at both Rossi and Morgan as she said casually, "You know, I'm no investment genius, but I hear that real estate is where it's at right now. And you strike me as the kind of guy that's always looking for ways to make his money work for him. That little gem in your hands is the top-secret purchase price for JJ's apartment building. The apartment where she loves the rent, loves the location, and loves her neighbors. What she doesn't love, though, is management's lack of response to her recent requests for repairs. For weeks upon weeks, her constant complaint has been that no one is helping her. You know anybody who might be able to fix that problem for her and become her dearest hero?"

David Rossi was not a dumb man, and he quickly realized the goldmine that this woman was giving him. Grinning widely, he said, "Penelope Garcia, I could kiss you right now."

"And have me doubt your intentions toward my little gumdrop? I think not." Leaning back in her chair, Garcia added, eyebrows raised, "And as much as I like you, Agent Rossi, you might want to remember that those same skills that just provided you with that tidbit of info could also be used to wipe out your entire fortune. And if I thought that you were going to hurt my very bestest friend in the whole world, I would have no qualms whatsoever in doing that very thing. Do we understand each other?"

Glancing at Morgan, who merely raised one eyebrow as if waiting for the answer, Rossi smiled tightly as he answered, "You'll have no reason whatsoever, Garcia, to doubt my intentions toward Jennifer. No reasons whatsoever."

"Good." Nodding once, Garcia then asked, "By the way, what exactly are your intentions?"

His profiler mask completely in place, Rossi said with a straight face, "I intend to make that woman the fourth and last Mrs. David Rossi. Any problems with that?"

And for the first time in her life, Penelope Garcia was completely speechless.

********************

His next lucky break came when David Rossi received a phone call from a reporter with the D.C. Times, intent upon receiving a quote to supplement his latest indepth piece on the mind of a terrorist. Wondering out loud how the man had even managed to get his phone number, Rossi was easily and quickly informed by the super-helpful newspaper man that the front desk of the FBI was automatically connecting all requests from media directly to him. Apparently, someone in the FBI media office thought that quotes from the legendary David Rossi would be great publicity for the beleaguered alphabet agency.

Tersely finishing his conversation, Rossi then just sat at his desk, mind working out the missing pieces. The media needed information. The team had a media coordinator. One plus one definitely equaled two in this circumstance. So why wasn't this little situation adding up?

And, being the man that he was with the power that he held, David Rossi made a simple phone call. And within five very short minutes, an entire department suddenly realized that if they wanted to keep their favorite star agent happy, then they would suddenly be referring all requests to his media liaison. She could decide what was distributed and when it was distributed. And she could hold the power to decide who got what access and when. Talk about a career builder waiting to happen.

Of course, Rossi realized that this was only half the battle. The other fifty percent lied with those pesky reporters and media people themselves. Damn the public and their need for instantaneous access and constant information. He blamed this insatiable need on all those crime dramas out there, feeding the mass frenzy for so-called knowledge. How he loved the good old days when the average American had absolutely no idea exactly what a profiler was and what he did.

Of course, the good ole days didn't have Jennifer Jareau in them. Smiling widely at the thought of the beautiful blonde, Rossi once again picked up his ever-helpful phone and tapped in a few numbers. And a few moments later, Rossi found himself speaking directly to the head of the largest news network in the nation. The man that held the careers of some of the most prominent reporters in the palm of his powerful little hand. And when Rossi finally hung up the phone, plans for lunch happily confirmed, he smiled a smile of satisfaction. Deep satisfaction.

Within hours, Rossi enjoyed a nice lobster dipped in butter and easily assured that every prominent reporter at every agency, local and national, would eagerly take Jennifer Jareau's phone calls at all hours of the day or night. If they chose not to, which they certainly would not, he was certain that they would not enjoy reporting the average snowfall, glacier movements, or caribou sightings from the local affiliate in Anchorage. Just ask a certain recently transferred FBI agent.

Arriving back at Little Creek that night, David Rossi enjoyed an aged scotch while he reviewed his so-far productive week. Nefarious actions and general rule-breaking always made him smile.

And he was just barely getting started. But the other phone calls, visits and general threats could wait until tomorrow. There was plenty of time to accomplish his plans. He intended to win the heart of Jennifer Jareau, and he ALWAYS got what he wanted.

Always.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Jennifer marched angrily down the hall to David Rossi's office, there was only one thought rolling repetitively through her mind. That thought was, "I will not kill David Rossi! I will NOT kill David Rossi!" Now, if only her mind could keep her body in check.

Slamming open his office door with enough force to rattle the window, JJ glared across the room at the man sitting behind the big oak desk.

Looking up from the file spread before him, David met her angry eyes across the room. Grinning widely, he sat back in his oversized leather office chair and asked, "Agent Jareau! To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Slamming his office door closed, she leveled him with a stony gaze and leveled one pink tipped finger at him. "You - you Armanni wearing Neanderthal," she snarled. "How dare you!"

Raising an eyebrow at her, Rossi bit back another grin.

"Do NOT smile. I swear to God if you do, I will not be held responsible for my actions, Rossi! I simply can't believe you! But, I'm warning you, I'm on to you now! Don't you think that I'm not!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jennifer. Maybe you'd like to calm down and tell me what it is you think I've done," he invited patiently.

"You know, you aren't nearly as slick as you seem to think you are, Agent Rossi. Your skills must be slipping in your old age. If you think any of this is going to make me fall at your feet-,"

"Jennifer, what is it that you're convinced I did?" Rossi interrupted.

"You got Mark Haughton transferred to Alaska! Because he was allegedly dating me! Have you lost your mind!" JJ accused.

"Ah, so the Bureau recognized young Haughton's singular ability to speak Russian, did they?" Rossi asked innocently.

"The joke's on you, Rossi. The guy was gay!" JJ yelled.

Choking back a laugh, Rossi returned, "Well I'm sure his sexual orientation won't hamper his linguistic abilities. I'm told he received a significant pay grade bump," Rossi offered. "But, more to the point, you were dating a gay guy?" Rossi asked, smirking.

"I was not dating- Stay on topic, Rossi! You've been interfering in my life!" JJ said heatedly.

"I don't know what-," Rossi began.

Never drawing breath, JJ continued, an angry flush rising in her cheeks, "The only thing you're proving to me is that you know how to be an arrogant bully, entirely too used to getting your own way! That's not exactly a quality I look for when contemplating a normal mature relationship!"

"Jennifer, you're going to have to be more specific-," Rossi began.

"You want specific! I'll give you specific, you overblown dictator! Suddenly I have copious new media contacts. People are suddenly returning my phone calls that have ignored me for months. You want to know why? According to one tearful reporter, certain threats have been made against the longevity of their careers if anyone so much as dares to ignore one of my phone calls! Hmmm, Rossi. Can you think of anyone who holds that much influence?" JJ asked, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. "And would you believe a new investor has bought my building. My long list of repairs were completed in two days. Two days, Rossi! What the hell are you doing, Rossi? And what the hell else have you done that I don't know about yet?"

Grinning widely, Rossi settled back in his chair and watched the flushed minx in front of him. "It sounds to me like you're experiencing a run of good luck. I don't see what your problem could be with that. Most people would give their eyeteeth to be in that position. Most people would be extremely satisfied with this turn of events, Jen."

"And, yet, here I am, not pleased at all, Rossi. AT. ALL. I suddenly find that all my game pieces have been moved to your side of the board. It's extremely hard to play a fair game when you cheat!" JJ said, slapping her hands to her hips.

"Now, now, Jennifer, I thought you were the one that encouraged me to understand that life was not a game you play to win," Rossi said placatingly, shaking his head at her.

"I said that before I started losing," JJ ground out. "What the hell do you want from me, Agent Rossi? Let's just say hypothetically that I was theoretically interested in the possibility of maybe taking you up on your, oh so subtle, offer of a relationship. What makes me any different from the legion of lovely ladies that you were interested in before me? Hmmm. Answer that, big guy! Your attention span, once you achieve your objective is the equivilent to that of a gnat! So, why, should I believe that I'm to be any different? Huh? I mean really-."

Finally, frustrated at his inability to get a word interjected into her diatribe, he yelled, "If you'd take a breath, woman, I'd tell you!"

Pressing her lips together and narrowing her eyes at him, JJ bit out with a wave of her hand, "By all means, Agent Rossi, proceed."

"You asked what I wanted from you, correct?" he asked, watching her nod. "How about this, Jen. One week. One week to decide if we might just, as you put it, hypothetically, theoretically be able to make a relationship between us work. You let me show you how a real man does things. One that I can assure you, is NOT gay. Then, you make a decision. Yes or no?" he asked, leaning forward to prop his elbows on the desk in front of him.

Making a rude sound, JJ rolled her eyes and scowled. "One week does NOT a relationship make, David Rossi! But, you have done an excellent job proving that you have no idea whatsoever what it takes to create and maintain a long-term relationship. There's no way on earth I can make up my mind about whether or not I want to risk my future with you in one week!"

"Oh, so you want longer?," David said, rising from his seat. "If it's longer you want, honey, then longer you'll get," he said moving to stand in front of her. Grinning down into her startled face, he asked, "How long, Jennifer? Two weeks? A month? Six months? I can go as long as you want, Little Girl. Endurance is one of my strengths, honey."

JJ swallowed nervously as she eyed the man standing in front of her. Haltingly, she replied, "Perhaps, I misspoke. One week will be more than sufficient, Agent Rossi. But, first, I need you to establish the rules."

"Rules?" asked Rossi, tilting his head to look at the gorgeous woman before him.

"Yes, Rossi. Rules. You're the game player here. I'm entitled to know the rules," JJ determinedly demanded.

"Who says there need to be any rules here, JJ?" Rossi asked, narrowing his eyes on her now pale face.

Shaking her head, JJ replied, "You know, as well as I do, that there are rules to every game…even if you don't follow them half the time. And, contrary to what you may say, Rossi, I know this a game to you. So, start talking. I want to know the rules."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm nothing if not a gentleman, Jennifer, and since you're so intent on detailing the rules of this game, why don't you begin? Tell me what you think will make this fair?" David said graciously.

JJ took a moment to consider the arrogantly attractive man before her. Finally, nodding, she began, "All right, I will. First of all, you are no longer allowed to play fast and loose with other people's careers anymore. For God's sake, you are so lucky that Mark's lover loves cold weather. I worked for months to get those two together. From now on, all the pieces on the board stay exactly where they are. If you don't like them, learn to work around them. Agreed?" asked JJ, arching an eyebrow.

"Agreed," said Rossi, grinning down at the serious expression blanketing Jennifer's face. Almost overwhelmed by the desire to kiss that little frown right off her lips, he continued, "In return for that concession, from now on when I do something nice, you have to acknowledge the effort."

"Define acknowledge," JJ ordered cautiously.

"You have to tell me you liked it. No saying it was too much or too expensive or too far. Just that you liked it." A wicked grin on his lips, he added, "Or you may choose another way to thank me. Kisses work for me. I'm not picky," he said magnanimously.

"Don't hold your breath waiting for that," JJ advised. "I'll use words, thanks. Next rule, no more underhanded maneuvers. No sneakiness. No trickery or deceit to get your own way at any time," JJ commanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Agreed, on the condition that you give me an honest opportunity with an open mind. You are not allowed to use my admittedly colorful past cloud your decisions. Your choice has to be based on how I treat YOU - the actions that I take with YOU - NOT something I did twenty years ago," Rossi said firmly.

"Difficult…but doable," JJ muttered. "Here's my next requirement. No intimate relations."

Eyes glinting, Rossi lowered his head to stare into her eyes. In a low voice, he ordered, "Define intimate."

"What do you mean, "define intimate". Intimate means In-ti-mate, you moron!" moaned JJ, running a hand through her long blonde hair nervously.

"I categorically disagree. No, Jennifer, I can assure you that word has A LOT of different interpretations. So, in the interest of fairness, I demand that you define the concept for me. In detail. I'm not agreeing until you do," he responded patiently.

Grimacing, JJ grasped at the first straw she thought of. "Well, I don't exactly have a dictionary on me right now, so maybe I can get back to you on that?"

"Oh, no, Little Girl. I'm not falling for that one. We're getting all this laid out right now. Besides, I'm not interested in how Mr. Webster defines the word. I'm concerned with how YOU define it," he said, eyes boring into hers as he lifted her chin with a fingertip. "Start defining, Jennifer," he ordered softly.

Rolling her eyes and blowing out an indignant breath, JJ wondered why she had even agreed to speak to this man, let alone consider a serious relationship with him. Inhaling deeply, she said slowly, "I guess I'm saying that there will be no close personal relations."

Smiling wickedly, Rossi took a step into her personal space as he asked, voice low and dangerous, "I can figure out close and personal on my own, but you might want to define the word "relations", honey."

With only inches between them, JJ could feel herself growing hotter and more flustered. Taking a step backward, she avoided his eyes as she said in what she prayed was a neutral voice, "You know exactly what I mean, David Rossi."

"Evidently, I don't because I'm still standing here waiting for you to give me those…"

That patiently arrogant tone snapped the last reserves of her control and JJ's eyes snapped to his. "Damn you, Rossi! We can't have sex!" she exploded.

"No sex," David said slowly. "All right, Jennifer, but I reserve the right to try and persuade you to change your mind. I'm told it's a woman's perogative," he whispered conspiratorally as he stared down into her clear blue eyes.

"I won't," JJ denied quickly. Much, much too quickly.

"Time will tell," David murmured. "And no sex means just that. All other activities of an intimate nature are on the table."

"Such as?" JJ asked breathlessly as she watched his dark head descend toward hers.

"Well, such as this, for instance," he replied, hot breath fanning her face as he slowly seized her lips. Teasing her bottom lip, he slowly trailed his mouth to her neck and said deeply, "And this." Kissing a path to the shell of her ear, he bit gently at the delicate lobe as he said hotly against her ear, "And don't forget that, Jennifer."

Shivering, JJ pressed a trembling hand to his chest and pushed. "I'd like to re-define the word intimate," she stammered.

"Nothing doing, sweetheart. Your rules, remember?" David said, chuckling.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" JJ said, trying to regain her composure. Pertly, she added, "I have one last rule, Agent Rossi and it's a deal breaker."

Laughing softly, he said, "Name it."

Staring directly into his chocolate eyes, she said clearly, "If I say no at the end of the week, if I say that I don't think this will work, then you have to stop. You have to back off completely and let it go. You have to let me go."

"Now, Jennifer-," Rossi uncomfortably began.

"No, David, this one's the deal breaker, remember? Or are you not as confident in your power of persuasion as you thought you were? This is completely non-negotiable. Do you agree or not?" JJ asked, staring into his darkly turbulent eyes and realizing that this might just be more than a little important to him.

"No, damn it! I don't agree. Going by your rules, in thirty minutes, you could march back through my office door and renege on the whole thing. Nope, not fair. Try again!" Rossi said, shaking his head emphatically.

"I said at the END of the week, David. I'll give you a full seven days to prove to me that you've changed," she said clearly. Mumbling, as she added, "But I doubt it."

Frowning at her additional words, he seriously asked, "You won't try and pull about before a full seven days, right? No picking and choosing or stopping halfway into this? From Friday to Friday, you'll give this…give us…all of your attention and devote a real effort to making this work? You won't allow yourself to become distracted?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" JJ impatiently retorted.

"Temper, temper, Jennifer," he soothed. "You've got yourself a deal," he said, extending a hand.

As JJ took his hand to shake, she felt a sharp tug. Falling against David Rossi's solid body, JJ looked up, startled.

"This little competition begins now," Rossi whispered, lowering his head to hers again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At precisely 5 pm that afternoon, David Rossi appeared in Jennifer Jareau's office door.

"It's quitting time," he said, rapping against the wooden door.

Jerking her head up from the computer, JJ viewed the smug smile attached to the face of Agent David Rossi. "I don't like that look, Rossi. And, why are you picking up my ready bag?" asked JJ suspiciously, as she watched him pick up the black leather bag and swing it over his shoulder.

"It's time to go, Jennifer. We're on stand down this week, if I recall correctly. That means we have an entire weekend together. Let's go. A deal is a deal," David reminded her.

"I coordinate the schedule, David. So, yeah, I'm aware of the fact that we're on stand down. But that still doesn't explain why you have my bag. Where exactly is it you think you're taking me?" JJ asked cautiously.

"It's time for the two of us to get to know each other," David said, not answering her question. "And this weekend, I'm determined to learn a bit more about what makes you tick."

"I know enough about you," JJ said firmly, resolutely telling herself that she wasn't going anywhere with David that involved an overnight bag.

"You're already welshing on the deal, Jennifer," David frowned.

"I am not, but-," JJ tried to say.

"But nothing. You agreed to give me a fair chance. So, don't ask questions. Just grab your purse and let's go!" David said impatiently, beginning to tap his foot. "Time's wasting and if your determined that I only have a week, I do not intend to spend it arguing about our destination."

"Go to where, David?" Jennifer asked once more. "I'm not moving a muscle until you tell me what you've got planned," JJ told him, determined to find out what his plans were.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Jennifer? Aren't all women supposed to love surprises?" David asked while offering her a cajoling smile.

Leveling him with a glare, she crossed her arms over her chest as she said, "Oh, I like adventure as much as the next girl, but if you think I'm trusting you…"

A grin crossed his face at those words, his finger shaking automatically. "No way. You're already breaking one of the rules. Remember, you agreed to give me an honest chance with an open mind. And that doesn't sound like your mind is very open."

"And how do I know that you're not planning some underhanded ploy?" JJ countered immediately.

Exasperated, Rossi muttered, "Dammit, woman, are you going to be this difficult for the entire week?"

"Probably." Smiling sweetly, JJ asked, "Why? Does it bother you?"

"No, I love a good challenge. I believe I already told you that. If you must know, I'm taking you to Little Creek," David revealed.

"To the infamous cabin? I don't think so," Jennifer said with a negative shake of her head.

"Oh, yes, honey, we are. Again, in the interest of getting us the hell out of here, I'll even give you your own bedroom," David said generously.

"Nope. Not happening. I am not staying with you at your home. Absolutely not. You can take me on dates like any normal man," JJ replied with definitive shake of her blonde mane.

"Any normal man would have all the time he needed to get to know you. You gave me a week. So, I think asking you to spend the weekend with me in a home in your own bedroom is reasonable. But, if you want, we can get some other individuals' opinions," David said, sticking his head out the office door.

"Get back in here," JJ hissed jumping up from her desk and moving to quickly jerk him by the arm back inside the doorway.

"What?" David indignantly asked, rubbing his arm as he reminded her, "Hey, you set up these ridiculous rules, not me!"

"Fine," she said, throwing up her hands. "But my door had better have a lock on it!"

David nodded as he said, "Yes, dear, it has a lock on it." Then he grinned. "Does it matter that I have the key?"

Grabbing her purse, JJ stomped over to him, her eyes flashing as she grabbed for her ready bag from his shoulder. "If I were you, David Rossi, I'd make sure that that key shows up in my hand the moment we enter that cabin door. You'd hate to make me think that you were pulling something underhanded or sneaky, now wouldn't you?"

Shaking his head as he watched her flounce into the hallway, Rossi muttered, "I think these rules are going to be the death of me. Wonder if she knows how well I can pick a lock?"

Calling over her shoulder, JJ said, "I heard that, David Rossi." And she bit back a smile as she walked a few steps in front of him, knowing that he was right behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first battle of the weekend came five minutes later.

Standing beside her car in the FBI parking garage, arms akimbo, Jennifer Jareau said heatedly, "David Rossi, give me one good reason why I shouldn't drive my own vehicle on this little weekend from hell. God knows, I might need an escape plan!"

Biting back a smile at the sight in front of him, Rossi said patiently, "For the third time, Jennifer, it's not a big deal. You won't need your car, anyway. We're just going to stay at the cabin for the entire weekend." " Attempting to remain solemn, he added, "And this way, you can have all that extra time you need to get to know me better. Besides, escape isn't an option. Remember the rules, honey."

Fixing him with a glare, she muttered, "Oh, I'm beginning to think I know you well enough. Maybe too well." Seeing his mouth starting to twitch, she said with a frown, "And what will people think when they see my car parked here all weekend? We work for the freaking FBI after all. Our co-workers are supposed to be known for their observation skills."

"Who says our co-workers are in the dark. I've made my intentions very well known among our colleagues. I'm tired of secrets and deceit. Two of your pet peeves if I recall correctly and we both see enough of it with the job we do. Nope, I have the team's full support in my bid to win your affections."

Eyes widening in anger, Jennifer wondered at which statement to address first. This man standing in front of her was unbelievable. And the sad part was, he thought he actually had the right to manage her life. "First of all, I've already told you once that I'm not some prize to be won! Refer to me that way one more time and I walk!"

"No you won't," David said confidently, "We have a deal. Seven complete days, Jennifer."

"Fine, Rossi," Jennifer smiled sweetly. "I'll spend all 168 hours of that seven days devoted to making your life a complete and utter living hell. See if I don't! Second, what the hell right do you think you had to tell our co-workers a damn thing about me or any alleged us there is?"

Eyebrows raised, Rossi said with a smirk, "Who said that I told them, Jennifer? You yourself just said that they're known for being observant. Am I to blame if my feelings for you were too much to contain?"

"Oh, and I bet you didn't do a damn thing to try to hide them either, did you?" Pointing an accusing finger at him, JJ hissed, "And you can't tell me that ALL of our coworkers just happened to be able to read you at the same time."

Grabbing that pointing finger, Rossi held it to his chest as he grinned. "It wasn't just me they were reading, sweetheart. Apparently you had an interesting conversation with Garcia while we were in Florida, and the word that I got from Morgan was that "she thinks the woman doth protest too much." Did I really get to you that quickly, Jennifer?"

Deciding to ignore that last comment, JJ dismissed his words quickly as she yanked her hand from his grasp. "Be that as it may, Morgan and Garcia don't speak for the rest of the team." Eyes widening, she added with a grin of triumph. "And you can't tell me that Hotch thinks this is a good idea."

"Hotch's exact words were, 'If you run off the best media liaison this Bureau's ever seen, I'm going to kick your ass!' Then, he wished me luck. He seemed to think you'd be hell to convince," David grinned.

"I knew that man was as smart as he looked," JJ retorted smartly.

"Be that as it may, each and every member of our team supports my bid to, how shall we say it, sway you to my way of thinking," Rossi smiled.

"Which would be?" JJ asked, arching an eyebrow in his direction.

"That we would make a wonderfully team, professionally AND personally. You said it yourself several weeks ago, JJ. It'll take a hell of a woman to put up with my arrogance and overblown ego. I have no doubt you are more than capable of slamming me into place when the need arises," he told her, fighting the urge to laugh.

"You can say that again!" JJ muttered. "Well, if we're going, let's go!" she ordered, jerking the door to his truck open. "The sooner we get started, the quicker this will all be just a fading memory," she snarked.

Ducking his head to hide his smirk, Rossi murmured, "Run all you want, babe. I've got you in my sights now."

Thirty minutes later as David pulled into the gravel driveway and as his cabin came into view, he heard JJ gasp.

"A cabin?" she sputtered. "David, I'm a farm girl - born and raised in the country. I've seen cabins. That," she said, nodding to the home in front of her, "is NOT a cabin. THAT is a mansion," JJ insisted.

"It's a place to sleep, Jennifer," David said, negligently shrugging his shoulders as he pulled the truck up beside the wraparound wooden deck. "But," he said, turning his head to look at her, "it does have a hell of a view. Especially at sunrise and sunset."

"I would imagine so, Rossi," she said, staring through the windshield at the house. "You built the thing on a mountain."

Laughing, David opened his truck door. "Come on, woman. Time's wasting! I've got a week to convince you that I'm worth a risk."

"The word risk is an understatement," she mumbled, unfastening her seatbelt.

"Sticks and stones, Jennifer," David said before closing the truck's door.

The next skirmish came as they stood at the entrance to his bedroom.

"I am not sleeping in your bedroom, David Rossi," JJ said adamantly, arms crossed over tightly her chest.

"Yes, you are. I'd offer you one of the upstairs bedrooms, but you were quite insistent that you wanted a lock on your door. And this is the only room that meets your requirements." Gesturing toward the definite keyhole in the doorknob, Rossi added, a gleam in his eyes, "Of course, if you're interested in throwing out those rules you made, I would be more than glad to…"

"Oh, just get out of my way." JJ pushed by him, eyes glaring as she said mutinously, "But this had better not be another one of your tricks, David Rossi. I've got my eye on you."

"I'm not up to anything nefarious, Jennifer," Rossi said, following her into his bedroom. "Do I need to remind you that you agreed to keep an open mind about me," he called, going into his adjoining bathroom and turning on the spigot to fill the sunken tub. Adding a hefty amount of the new bottle of bubble bath he'd bought for her to the water, he watched as the suds started to form.

From the doorway he heard, "What are you doing? If you think I'm going to take a bubble bath with you then-," JJ blustered.

"Would you shut up! Get your mind out of the gutter, Jareau. The bath is for you! I'm hoping a nice long soak in this tub will relax that very shapely but rather tight ass of yours while I make us a romantic dinner. But I'm warning you, you keep breaking the rules and I'm going to start breaking a few of them, too. And I think you can figure out which ones I'm talking about, now can't you?" he said, rising to tower above her.

Eyes narrowing, JJ smacked her hand against his chest as she said with a glare, "Just try it, David, and I'll call this whole weekend off so fast your head will spin into next week."

"Oh, now Jennifer, surely you're not going to risk me winning this little game by default, now are you?" Grabbing her delicate hand in his much larger one, Rossi grinned down at her, definitely enjoying the sight of her flushed face and flashing eyes. "Cause I gotta tell you, I'm looking forward to every opportunity to prove to you exactly what you've been missing for all of these years."

Trying unsuccessfully to yank her hand out of his firm grip, JJ snapped, "Contrary to your overblown opinion of yourself, Rossi, I hardly think that there's been anything absent from my life. I've been doing just fine, thank you very much."

A definite predatory smile on his face, Rossi said softly, "I beg to differ, little girl." Pulling her flush to his body, Rossi slowly lowered his lips to her surprised mouth.

"You're violating the no intimacy rule," JJ murmured against his mouth.

"It was a no sex rule, Jennifer. We clarified that back in your office, remember?" Rossi growled as he took possession of her mouth. Slowly tracing her lips with his tongue, Rossi bit gently at her bottom lip. As Jennifer gasped, he took advantage of the situation. Moving his tongue expertly inside her mouth, he set about wooing the response he wanted from the blonde beauty in his arms.

And, he didn't have to wait long. If David Rossi wanted to play at seduction, Jennifer Jareau was determined to show him she was equal to him in every way. Her free hand deciding to join the party, JJ immediately wrapped it around his neck, urging him closer as her tongue met his, parry for parry and thrust for thrust. Tightening her fingers against his, she felt him pulling her body closer and closer with each touch, and JJ waited for that exact moment when she could feel how completely involved he was in their embrace. Then she made her move. With a quick nip of his lower lip, JJ broke off the kiss, her blue eyes flashing as she heard his growl of disappointment.

Her words blew against his cheek as she asked with a soft laugh, "Is there a problem, Agent Rossi?"

"No problem at all, Agent Jareau," he smiled. "Absolutely none. Now, tell me, did you enjoy that? And remember the rules, Jennifer."

Silently damning those infernal rules, JJ clenched her jaw. "You know damn good and well I enjoyed it, Rossi."

"Well, that's something," he murmured, staring down into her cornflower blue eyes.

"Don't read too much into it. I liked it when my other conquests kissed me, too," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Stepping around him, she put a firm hand to his chest and pushed as she said haughtily, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy my bath. Alone."

And with those words, Jennifer Jareau closed the door on a gaping Agent Rossi. She made sure the door was closed AND locked before she began laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A full forty five minutes later, David Rossi looked up from the grill as he heard footsteps on the deck. And he smiled at the sight before him. A very relaxed looking Jennifer Jareau was standing just outside the doorway, her beautiful blonde hair still damp and hanging in waves around her fresh face. Raising one eyebrow, Rossi said with a grin as he transferred a sizzling steak to a waiting plate on the nearby table, "Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to make an appearance. Did you enjoy your bath? Think you might actually survive this weekend yet or have you been in there making plans for my untimely demise?"

Walking toward the delicious smell coming from the plates on the table, JJ replied archly, "Have you not been paying attention, Rossi? I have no doubt that I'll not only survive this weekend, but that I will also win this little game of yours. As for your untimely demise, I'll leave that to more talented women than me."

"Don't bet on it. I can be a very determined adversary, honey. And, I've had a lot more experience playing the game than you've had. And, I happen to think you're very talented, honey. At many different things," he told her with a wicked grin, watching the way her sundress molded to her rear as she leaned over the side of the deck to stare out at the valley below.

"Get your eyes off my ass, Rossi. I don't find leering particularly attractive," she said without turning around.

"Sorry, honey, but you put that kind of view in front of a real man and he's going to look," he said, bringing the plates to the patio table. "I thought we'd eat out here tonight, if that was all right with you," he suggested. "I believe the lady likes a nice Cabernet if I remember correctly," he said, pouring her a glass of wine.

"Okay, which one of the rats we work with has been divulging my secrets," Jennifer said, turning and walking slowly toward him.

"I actually believe that one came from Reid," David said, squinting an eye, trying to remember. "Our resident genius was particularly helpful in the little details of Jennifer Jareau. Prentiss was instrumental in the more intimate details. For instance, I now know that you prefer tulips to roses and your favorite scent is that of lilacs in first bloom. Morgan also mentioned that you hadn't been in a real relationship in at least two years, sweetheart. So, do us both a favor and don't try and taunt me with your endless conquests. I know the truth. I did my research," he said, smiling as he gestured to the waiting deeply cushioned patio chair.

"Traitors. All of them," JJ mumbled.

Not even bothering to hide his smile, Rossi asked, "Now Jennifer, is that any way to talk about our fellow fighters against crime?" Placing a hand over his heart, he added, a gleam in his eye, "Traitor is such an ugly word with such negative connotations. I like to think of them as patriots for the cause. My cause. And, they happen to think I'll be good for you and to you. I'd never have gotten Garcia's endorsement if she hadn't believed in me."

Her steps leading her closer to him, JJ asked, disgruntled, "You know, I think they were my friends first. How exactly did you manage to get the entire team on your side in such a short time?"

Pulling out her chair, Rossi held the laugh threatening to escape as she literally flounced into the seat, her dress billowing around her. "Is it my fault that OUR friends are very intelligent people who easily recognized my genuine intentions and the benefits that this relationship could offer?"

"Benefits?" JJ asked incredulously.

"Yes, benefits," David told her confidently.

"Agent Rossi, you do realize I spend a good majority of my time in your company scoping out objects that could inflict maximum damage if I chose to crack them over your oversized head, correct?" asked Jennifer with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"I do," he affirmed.

"Then what benefits exactly do you see in pursuing a relationship with me?" JJ asked.

"You, my lovely lady, are exactly what's been missing from my long, lonely life," David stated firmly.

"How so? I mean, I won't deny there's a certain amount of sexual chemistry," she said, noticing the shocked look that crossed his face. "What? I won't deny that. Though evidently you thought I would. However, sexual attraction is no basis for a relationship. So, again I ask, how exactly could I be what has been missing from your life?"

Reaching for his wineglass, Rossi took a healthy sip, then another, as he contemplated her admission. He would never let her know it, but she definitely had the ability to throw him off his game. Rallying quickly, he said smoothly, "Now, Jennifer, if I told you all of my secrets on the first night, you might not have any incentive to stay for the entire weekend." And what fun would there be in that?"

Mutinously, JJ skewered a tomato as she muttered, "I swear, if I don't get a straight answer from you soon, I'm going to…"

"Temper, temper, Agent Jareau. And you're supposed to be the calm and collected member our team. The voice of reason in a world filled with chaos," he postulated.

"Missing. From. Your. Life." JJ stated once again, this time with added force, leaning forward in her seat. "Answer the question, Rossi, or I'm going to feel the urge to find out exactly how useful this wine bottle is when applied against your forehead."

Dropping his hand against hers, David Rossi waited until her startled eyes met his before he said, seriously, "What if I told you that maybe I've been looking for a woman who could do more than just satisfy me in bed?"

"I'd ask why the sudden change in the way you live your life, Rossi. You seem to have enjoyed doing things the way you have thus far. You're definitely never starved for company as far as I can tell. I don't see why it's suddenly so important to be with me," JJ said, staring at where his hand was now stroking the inside of her wrist.

"I don't like the empty feeling I get when I'm with other women, JJ. That feeling that something important is missing. I don't have that feeling when I'm with you. When I'm with you, I feel alive. That doesn't just make you important, Little Girl. It makes you necessary. Vital to my continued existence," Rossi admitted truthfully.

"Yeah, probably because you're afraid that life will shortly end in my presence. And, there have been a few times that hasn't been far off the mark recently. I don't like games, Rossi. Unlike you, I don't enjoy the whole chase her until she drops mentality," JJ retorted.

"Then stop thinking of it as a game, Jennifer," Rossi advised, impatiently.

"You're the one who keeps referring to it that way," JJ replied, snapping back.

Fixing her with the patented Rossi stare, he asked, "And if I promise to quit doing that, will you promise to consider that what I've said just might actually be the truth?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shaking her head, JJ said, her breath catching as his fingertip scraped a particularly sensitive spot on her palm, "Leopards don't usually change their spots, Rossi. You've lived your life like a frat boy gone wild for a long time."

Lacing their fingers together, Rossi watched her face carefully as he replied, "Ah, but you promised not to hold my past against me. So what's to say that this leopard's not already changed?"

"I just don't understand any of this. You're up to something! I just can't figure out what your plan is. But, you are most definitely up to something! I can smell it! No one changes this dramatically when they've lived their whole life doing things the way you have. It just isn't possible!" JJ denied.

"It is possible, Jennifer. If you want to know the truth, I haven't been with a woman romantically in almost a year. The chase got old about two years ago. I want something more and I want it with you," Rossi told her, tightening his hold on her wrist. "Now, I don't expect you to believe that overnight. But, damn, if I'm going to listen to you sit there and tell me what you think you know and deny what's between us all night either."

"That's just it, Rossi. A mere want for you will be easily satisfied once you get me into bed. And then what? I have to work with you! Do you understand the implications of that? Professionally and personally!" JJ said worriedly.

His voice calm, Rossi said, "If the job is all that's keeping you from considering the possibilities, then I can take care of that quickly. I'll turn in my credentials first thing Monday morning."

JJ turned to stare at him, shock the only thing she knew for a moment. When she finally found her voice, she asked, "You've only known me for a few weeks, Rossi. Exactly the same amount of time that you've been back in the Bureau. You apparently came back for a reason. How can you be willing to throw it all away for me? We don't even know each other that well!"

"Simple. I've made the grievous mistake of putting my job before other women I've cared about in the past. I'm not about to repeat the error when I've finally found the woman I've spent almost thirty years looking for. Make no mistake, Jennifer. You're what I need and it goes way beyond the satisfaction I know we'll find in each other's arms. Aside from that, I don't think I'd be throwing a damn thing away. But I sure as hell know that I'd be gaining a hell of a lot!"

"I fairly certain that you've lost your mind," JJ said weakly, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, come on Jennifer. At least admit you're attracted to me. Admit that you're intrigued by the possibility of a deeper relationship with me," David prodded.

"Of course, I am. I've already admitted that! But, those feelings are not a good basis for a relationship. At least not one with any amount of staying power. I need stability in my relationships. I need endurability. I need to know the man I'm with isn't going to catch the scent of some young hot groupie while my back is turned and be off to the races. You aren't exactly well-known for those things, Rossi. And, I know, I just broke a damn rule and I don't care! You want me to consider this? You need to address those issues," JJ insisted.

Rossi nodded, his serious expression matching hers. "Sounds fair to me. But there's no way that I can convince you that I can satisfy all of those requirements in one weekend or week, Jennifer. But I can definitely start making down payments on them in the time that we have.

"How in the world do you expect..."

Placing a gentle finger on her soft lips, Rossi said with a smile, "My turn to talk now. You asked for stability and endurability, I believe. I can't promise you that the ground won't shift every now and then, earthquakes do happen after all, but I can promise you that I'll do my best to build this relationship on a rock solid foundation. And I told you, I'm over relationships that fizzle away at first light. I've waited for this, Jennifer. I've waited for the perfect chance. I just didn't know until recently that you were the that perfect one." Hesitating for a moment, Rossi watched her eyes for any kind of positive response.

As Jennifer sat watching the darkly serious face of the man in front of her, she prayed her impassive mask was still firmly in place. His words alternately thrilled and terrified her. Despite her objections to the contrary, Jennifer knew she had never come into this kind of contact with what would be traditionally called a "real" man. No, instead, she'd gone on the dates with men her well-meaning friends set up. And, unfortunately, the vast majority were simpering fools, intent on impressing her with their quasi accomplishments and trying to get her into bed. Very few had actually made it to a second date. Hence, her moniker of the "ice queen". No man before ever had the ability to accelerate her heartbeat, whether in excitement or anger, with a mere look alone. The man before her could though. The man before her had the power to steal her heart - if she let him. He also had the power to emotionally cripple her - if she let him. If his words were true, genuine happiness was within her grasp. But, if he wasn't, the fallout would be astronomical. Was he worth the risk to a fragile heart?

Finally, clearing her throat, her slowly softening eyes met his as she said, "You certainly sound sincere, Rossi."

"I'm not telling you words just to tickle your ears, sweetheart." Seeing his opening, her eyes thawing by the second, Rossi leaned forward those few inches until his lips were almost touching hers. His words literally breathed against her mouth as he said, "I'd much rather prove my sincerity to you."

Jennifer Jareau was not given to taking chances, her bets usually placed on sure things. Yet, staring into his eyes, she suddenly understood why hardened gamblers went for the long shot. She wanted the payout at the end, and David Rossi could provide that for her in spades. And for the barest of seconds, she was willing to risk it all...her sanity, her self-control, her security...to get the grand prize. Closing that last immeasurable space between them, JJ pressed her lips to his, sighing immediately as he easily returned her kiss, his hand sliding across her collarbone to cup her neck. But this wasn't like any other kiss that JJ had experienced, not even with David Rossi. No, this time, there was no battle for supremacy, no dueling, no fighting for control. And in her core, the very center of her being, JJ felt a light begin to shine that had never been there before. David Rossi was sealing his promise, and she knew it.

Breaking abruptly away, JJ drew in a deep breath as she struggled to read the eyes of the man in front of her. Expecting to find the light of victory dancing in those dark depths, she was shocked to find just the light of hope. Biting her lip, she whispered, "You hurt me and I swear, I'll find a way to make you pay. I'm warning you, I don't like pain. I see enough of it on the faces of the victims we work with every day. I know you can't promise me that you'll never hurt me, but I want your oath you won't string me along, David. Your solemn promise that you'll do your best not to hurt me. I'm sorry, despite the rules, I can't just forget about your past. It has too great a bearing on my present and our future."

David Rossi was gifted with words and arguments, having trained himself to present defenses that couldn't be easily broken. But staring into the wavering blue eyes of this tiny little woman, her questions and fears balancing against her hope, Rossi suddenly realized that this might be the most important conversation he had ever had in his long life. He knew he needed to be successful because there would be no second chances with this woman. This was his first, last and only chance to get it right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"The hell with the rules, Jennifer. Throw them out the window for all I care." Taking a deep breath, Rossi cupped her cheek with the gentlest of hands as he said, slowly but surely, "I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. I promise you that I will move heaven and earth to meet your every need. You want the moon and the sky, just ask and it's yours. But most of all, I promise you that I will never deliberately harm or hurt you nor will I allow anyone else to do so. You may not completely believe this yet, Jennifer, but you are entirely too important to me to lose. Entirely too important."

"You say that now, but what about later? When the newness has worn off. When you realize that the challenge is over. What then?" JJ asked, nervously.

"Who the hell taught you to be so damn cynical, Jennifer?" David asked, watching her closely.

"The world, David. That and the fact that I know your modus operandi. You bore easily. And, you bore often. I can't be your latest conquest. I just can't. I don't want to end up being the woman that everyone whispers about at work. The one that gets those pitying looks when you move on to greener pastures. You can't deny that it's happened in the past," JJ charged him.

David sighed. She had him there. In the past, he'd used more women than he cared to remember to fill a transient need. He'd been cold and unemotional about it. But, he'd always let the women he was with know the score before the game started. If they were willing to play, well, that had been up to them. He couldn't deny it and he wouldn't try. So instead, he gazed deeply into the young woman's eyes in front of him and whispered, "I can't change my past, Jennifer. I have my fair share of regrets for things I've done. But, I can only tell you that the future I have in mind for us doesn't include either one of us ever walking away."

"How do I know that?" JJ asked, wanting with every fiber of her being to just blindly believe what he was saying.

Her fear and doubts were apparently still winning against his hopes and dreams. Rossi swept his thumb across her cheek as he said with a sigh, "You don't. And you have no reason whatsoever to trust me or believe me. I realize that. But it seems that we've come full circle, Jennifer. I'm asking you to suspend your disbelief for just a little while. Give me the opportunity to prove that there's more to this than meets the eye. I can build that strong foundation that we both need if you'll just give me the time to do it."

Her eyes never left his, her gaze solid as her mind sorted his words. Finally blinking, she said, "Foundations crack, Rossi. They've been known to crumble."

David Rossi realized in that moment, listening to her slightly shaking voice that security had been one thing that had been sorely lacking from the life of the woman in front of him. Shaking his head, Rossi chose his words carefully but answered quickly, "Not if they're laid right the first time, Jennifer. Brick by brick, stone by stone, I promise you that we'll build the groundwork, and you'll be safe." Emotion infusing his every word, he said strongly, "If I promise nothing else, I promise you that you'll be safe."

"I'm not a big believer in second chances, so if I were you, I'd listen closely to the following. The minute you lie to me, I'm out. The minute I catch you flirting with those little groupies that seem to find you so attractive, I'm out. I will not tolerate being made a fool of. I will not be a dirty little secret. I also won't be a trophy on display. I expect honestly, loyalty and fidelity from any man I'm with. You have two things going for you, David. Age and experience. You're old enough to know that you've made mistakes and experienced enough to know how not to make them again. One chance. That's it. That chance expires when you break one of my rules. Can you live with that?" JJ asked determinedly.

With considerable effort, Rossi bit back the grin that was threatening to overtake his face, knowing that they had just achieved a considerable breakthrough, and the future that he desperately wanted was one step closer and almost in his grasp. Schooling his features, he nodded solemnly, wanting to give her the answers that she required. "Oh, I can do more than live with that, Jennifer. I can assure you that I'll never give you any reason whatsoever to doubt me. Your points about age and experience are sound and valid. But you forgot one in the mix. Wisdom comes from having to recognize your mistakes and learn how not to repeat them. Above everything else, I'd like to think that I'm wise enough to recognize the delicacy of this one chance."

Allowing that small hope that was just pressing in her heart to finally escape, JJ smiled cautiously, nodding once as her hand reaching for her wineglass. Taking a fortifying sip, she asked "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I suggest we finish our meal and then I propose that you join me for an evening stroll. It's pretty this time of evening. How do you feel about that, Agent Jareau?" he asked, not wanting to push her.

"I think I can be persuaded to join you in those endeavors, Agent Rossi," she agreed, taking a slow sip of her wine. "I'm glad you found my terms acceptable," she added, stealing a glance at him.

"More than acceptable," he murmured. "You had me sweating blood wondering how I was going to convince you inside of a week that I can be what you need."

"Don't mistake me, David. I'm still not convinced. But, I'm interested. And, while I don't want to feed your already overblown ego, you are just too much of a temptation to walk away from without giving you a chance," Jennifer replied, settling back in her chair.

Later that evening, Jennifer Jareau realized that David Rossi had not lied. The sunset in front of her was undeniably one of the most beautiful things that she'd ever seen. The glowing reds and yellows gave way to the most vibrant purples known to man, a kalaidescope of color that seem to sweep across the entire western sky. And in the middle of this masterpiece was the bright core of the sun itself, a white gold light that seemed to pierce it's way to her very soul. Her feet suddenly stopped cold in their tracks as she simply stared at this display of nature.

His breath blew against her hair as Rossi asked softly, his lips against her ear, "Penny for your thoughts."

Her mind acknowledged the fact that his hand was now resting against her hip, but she didn't protest. She merely murmured, eyes transfixed, "You were telling the truth, weren't you?"

"I told you it would be beautiful, didn't I?" David asked, eyes on the horizon.

"Not about the sunset, David. About us." JJ whispered, eyes traveling to his face.

Staring down into the most beautiful pair of eyes that he'd seen in all his fifty-two years, David whispered, "I won't lie to you about us, Jennifer. Not now. Not ever."

"You know that you could have something much more exciting that what you'll find with me," JJ said, eyes caressing his face.

"I sincerely doubt that, beautiful. You've captivated me since day one. And that feeling hasn't gone away. It only grows stronger," he replied, pulling her body in front of his and linking his arms around her hips. "Trust me, honey. I know what I want. The question remains, what do you want? What makes you happy?"

Her arms slowly curling around his neck, JJ smiled weakly as she whispered, "God help me for saying this, but you do. I don't know how and I'm not sure why, but I honestly think that I can be happy with you."

Standing in the middle of his meadow, the gentle sweep of a faint wind against their skin, David Rossi watched in rapt adoration as that tentative smile on her gorgeous face grew and grew and grew. And he suddenly had the inexplicable urge to once again taste those smiling lips, to feel her happiness mingled with his. Most of all, he wanted to assure himself that she was real, that this was not a delusion from which he would awake, frustrated and alone. So when his lips finally did touch hers, his smile intimately blending with hers, David Rossi knew that he had finally found his dream.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

For years, Jennifer Jareau had heard the old adage that nothing worth having came ever easily. And over the last six months, that old saying had proven true time and again. From the day David Rossi had burst into her life and stolen her heart, nothing had been easy. But the joy she'd found with him had been worth every battle they'd fought both for and with each other.

On that long ago night six months ago, David Rossi had probably thought the hardest part was behind him. Little did he know that while he'd convinced Jennifer Jareau to give him a chance, he'd not yet convinced her of his sincerity. No, that battle had waged on far longer. That first weekend at Rossi's cabin had been a time of exploration of their feelings, a willingness to step out into the unknown together. And when that first night came, dusk setting on the distant horizon, Rossi had known that while they were making a commitment of sorts, JJ was not ready to share his bed. Or rather, for him to share her bed in his bedroom.

So a long evening of cuddling, talking, and learning to understand one another had ended softly, her going to one room and him to another. That didn't mean, though, that David Rossi didn't have plans. Serious plans. And he was more than willing to allow her a reasonable amount of time to make her own choices. Reasonable being the operative word. And in that time, he would make every conceivable effort to prove that she was not making an unwise choice. He would learn to be everything that she needed him to be, and prove to her that he was truly that changed man.

And he started that the very next morning.

David Rossi had been giving the women in his life gifts for many, many years. Usually thoughtless trifles - meant to satisfy the receiver's desire to feel special, but never given with any special thought to them. Until Jennifer Jareau.

All night, David Rossi had tossed and turned over what he could do to assure the blonde beauty sleeping in his bedroom downstairs that he was entirely serious, firmly committed to his quest for her love. And, the answer came in the early predawn hours.

Getting quickly out of bed, Rossi had made his way down to his study cum home office. Opening the center drawer of his desk, he pulled out a well worn black book. Smiling sadly, David knew inside those pages were a lifetime of women that had never and would never mean a damn thing to him. Women that had never had Jennifer's fire or beauty.

So, it was with no regret that he calmly wrapped the book in gift paper and set it to the side. It was time to let that book go. And, it was much easier than he'd ever imagined it would be. He simply no longer had any use for it. And, so, the next morning, Jennifer Jareau was given the first of many gifts from David Rossi - his now meaningless little black book.

Sitting down at the breakfast nook the next morning, it didn't take JJ long to notice the small green package next to her filled plate. She stared at him, her head cocked to the side, bemused expression on her face as she asked, "What's this?"

Merely raising one eyebrow, Rossi replied, taking a sip of orange juice, "Just something I wanted you to have."

The early morning sun bounced through the windows and off her blonde locks as she looked back down at the rectangular item, and he had to fight to hold back the grin that was threatening to overtake him. Reaching over, he picked up the book and handed it to her, merely saying, "It won't bite, JJ. Just open it."

It only took her a second to pull off the paper, and when she did, that bemused expression moved to puzzled as she glanced up at him and said, "You're giving me a book?"

Shaking his head, Rossi reached over and opened the book for her as he said, "Not just any book, honey. That's the book to end all books. Take a look."

As Jennifer had flipped through the pages, she'd asked absently, "You're giving me a book filled with other women's numbers. Is this what I think it is? This couldn't possibly be the legendary David Rossi's little black book."

"It could and it is," he said, nodding at the book. "I find I have no further use of it. I have the woman I want. Maybe you could pass it along to young Reid. Or perhaps, Morgan. Some of those girls would send our Dr. Reid screaming for the hills."

"I have no doubt," she said, looking up to meet his warm dark eyes. "No doubt at all."

Watching as she slowly closed it, one finger sliding against the worn black cover, Rossi said carefully, "You can do whatever you want to with it, JJ. It's yours, and as far as I'm concerned, I never want to see it again."

"So if I throw it in that pond of yours out back…" Cocking an eyebrow, Rossi interrupted, "Throw it in the pond, shred it, put it in the landfill, give it to a poor deserving bachelor somewhere. I don't care."

A smile crossed her lips as she pushed the book to the side. "So what type of gift am I supposed to give you now? I don't know if there's anything I have that can compete with this."

Reaching for her hand, Rossi looked her solidly in the eyes, his voice soft but firm as he answered, "First of all, you have given me the greatest gift of all already. You gave me you. And next, this is not a competition. I don't give things to get things."

"Good thing...I have no little black book. Ice queens seldom do from what I've been told," JJ grinned.

"Trust me, honey, whoever came up with the theory that you're an ice queen never held you in their arms," Rossi returned with a grim smile.

"I doubt that once word of the fact that you and I are trying a relationship between us leaks at the Bureau that I ever get accused of being one again. I imagine I'll be accused of quite the opposite," JJ replied a bit worriedly.

"There'll be no talk about you, Jennifer. Whoever dares will find themselves standing in an unemployment line," Rossi replied grimly.

And that statement had lead to their first fight...less than twenty-four hours after officially becoming a couple.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Pulling her hand from his, her eyes narrowed as she said slowly, "What exactly do you mean by that, Rossi? I hope you remember that we talked about the fact that you won't manipulate other people's careers or threaten them just to get your way."

She could see his jaw clench, that muscle in his face twitching just slightly as he met her eyes head on. His eyes darkened as he ground out, "Dammit, Jennifer, there's no way in hell that I'm going to stand by and listen to anyone say a single word against you for any reason. Especially when it's my past that is the one in question. We may as well get that straight right now."

Taking a deep breath, JJ forced herself to maintain calm, to not react to the emotion but to respond to the words. Come on now, Jareau, you do this all the time. Clearing her throat, JJ said carefully, "David, you cannot take away someone's livelihood because of a choice that I make. And I can't have it being said that David Rossi is fighting my battles. All that will do is weaken my ability to do my job and lessen my standing in the eyes of my colleagues. I have fought too hard to get where I am, and I did it on merit and not because I called in some favors."

"I understand what you're saying Jennifer. But, I'm a different breed of man than what you're used to, honey. I can't stand by and know that people are penalizing you for being with me. I can't and I won't. You're mine, honey. Anyone that hurts you, does the same to me. And, I retaliate. End of story."

"I'm sorry, Rossi. Just when the hell did I become a possession?!" JJ asked angrily. "I assure you that I'm more than competent enough to fight my own battles - should they arise."

"That isn't the point, Jennifer, and you know it. Are you being deliberately obtuse?" David asked impatiently.

"This IS the point, David. Are you being deliberately controlling?" Slamming her hands against the wooden table, anger flashed in her words and eyes as JJ said, "I do not follow orders blindly and without question, nor will I ever do that. And asking me, wait, no, demanding me to acquiesce to your Machiavellian method of thinking is not going to endear me to you in any form or fashion."

His tone matched hers as he said, "And not taking advantage of the power that I wield puts you at a definite disadvantage. If I can make it easier for you, then that's exactly what I intend to do."

Her lips pursed, JJ snapped, "Then we've reached an impasse, Agent Rossi."

"Meaning, Jennifer?" David spat.

"Meaning, Rossi, that it appears our relationship is over before it really began," Jennifer said, standing.

"Sit down, Jennifer," David ordered. "We aren't finished here."

"I'm afraid we are. I won't risk everything when you're willing to yield nothing," JJ replied flatly.

"How the hell can you say that, damn it! Yield nothing? I'm trying to protect you," David said, desperately trying to justify himself.

"I don't want or need that kind of protection. I'm not some insipid little child that needs to be sheltered. I'm a highly trained, fully qualified FBI agent more than able to hold her own with the big boys!," JJ replied, sheer determination fully evident in her tone as she began to walk away.

David had to respect her fortitude. Yes, this woman was more than a match for him in every way. And, if he wasn't very careful, he would lose more than just this battle. He would lose her. Sighing, David ran a hand through his dark hair. "Let's negotiate, Jennifer. Please, sit back down," David said, gesturing at the chair she'd vacated.

"I'll stand. Thanks. What's your offer, Rossi?" JJ asked, turning back around to face him with snapping blue eyes.

Pushing his chair back roughly, the squeak loud against the wooden floor, Rossi stood and took the two steps necessary to reach her. He knew that he had one chance to salvage this, his entire future wavering right in front of him. Drawing a deep breath, he said, his eyes never leaving hers, "What if we play this by ear? There's no guarantee that anyone's gonna say anything about us. If they do, then what if I let you deal with it the way that you think is best? But…."

Shaking her head, JJ took a step back as she interrupted, "There can't be a but in that sentence, Rossi. And this part about you letting me do anything…"

Reaching out a quick hand, Rossi gently grabbed her wrist as he continued, "There has to be a but, JJ. It isn't really a negotiation otherwise, is it? Just hear me out. I trust your judgment. You've proven your name and your career record reflects that. But, all I'm asking is that if you think that there's a problem beyond your control, you let me know. That's all I'm asking."

Jennifer assessed the man in front of her with a cool blue gaze. Was what he was asking for too great a sacrifice? If they were in an honest relationship shouldn't he have the right to know what was being said about them. Hell, truth be told, he'd probably know things before she did. And honestly, the people that she most concerned herself with seemed to advocate a potential relationship. Finally, JJ expelled a tired breath, saying, "All right, David, those terms are acceptable. Let's see if you can keep your word."

And, Jennifer had to give the man credit. He had tried - for all of twenty-four hours.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At exactly 10:36 AM on the following Monday morning, which happened to coincide with the exact moment that Penelope Garcia walked into JJ's office and plopped herself down in the only empty chair, Jennifer's world seriously tilted on its axis. One didn't have to be a psychic to read the mind of their favorite technical analyst. No, the woman usually broadcasted everything loud and clear through her expressive face and eyes. And today was no different.

Lifting one eyebrow, JJ inquired dryly, "Something I can help you with this morning, Garcia?"

Crossing her legs, a sure indication that she was planning on staying for a while, Garcia grinned as she threw back, "Oh, peaches, innocent so isn't you, so don't even try to play like you don't know what I'm here for. I want details, and I want them now. Otherwise, you might just force me to start listening to the rumor mill, and you know that..."

At those words, JJ's intuitive antennae went on alert, her voice wary as she interrupted, "The rumor mill? What rumor mill? What exactly are you talking about?"

Shaking her hand dismissively, Garcia settled farther back into the chair as she said calmly, "Now, princess of mine, let's not go getting ourselves in an uproar. It's absolutely nothing to worry about. And from what I hear, your Agent Rossi is already on the job, quelling those pesky little gossiping words as we speak. Or perhaps more accurately, kicking ass and taking names."

Rising, JJ glared at the woman she considered her best friend. "What gossip, Garcia? What rumors?"

JJ, I think maybe you need to talk to Agent Rossi. I'm don't want to say anything I shouldn't," Garcia said carefully, realizing her friend looked on the verge of committing a crime no amount of her technological skills could get her out of.

"Garcie!" JJ said, leaning forward. "If you don't want me to go out that door and find Morgan and tell him in exacting detail how you feel about him, you'll tell me what's going on!"

"Just remember, Gum Drop, you asked for it," Garcia sighed.

***********

Pushing open his office door, David Rossi stepped into his inner sanctum, a self-satisfied smile crossing his face as he contemplated the last few hours. As far as he was concerned, it had been a very successful few hours, a possible threat removed from his radar and his romantic path remaining clear and smooth. That illusion was shattered, though, the moment that he closed his door.

JJ's voice came from the corner of his couch, her words hitting him from behind as she said oh so casually, "So tell me, David. Exactly how long can I count on you keeping any of the other promises you've made me? Or should I just go ahead and cut my losses now?" Watching him stop dead in his tracks should have given her more of a thrill than it did, but some part of her just wanted to get this over with and move on. He had just proven that he was incapable of being the man that she needed or wanted, and if this was the way he was going to treat their relationship, then she wanted out. She needed out. As hard as it would be to walk away from him, as much as she felt her heart clenching in her chest, she couldn't let him do this to her. She deserved more.

Rossi turned slowly, his first glimpse of her more than enough to keep his attention. Her shoulders were straight and tight as she sat primly on the edge of his sofa, her eyes flashing directly at him, demanding answers. One foot was tapping out a staccato beat, her anger obvious in word and deed. Taking a step toward her, Rossi said carefully, "JJ, I don't know what you've heard…."

"Let me fill you in on what I've heard. Let me just share some of the interesting tidbits of information that came to my attention just a few short minutes ago." Her posture never changed as she plastered a grim smile on her face, her hand waving as she snapped, "Now stop me if you've heard this…" "

JJ, I know that…"

Her eyes dared him to interrupt again as she pushed on, her words clipped, "But apparently it's come to the attention of those wonderfully creative and totally useless pinheads in Cyber Crimes that I have become the latest in the string of David Rossi's conquests, and that the betting pool has been opened as to how long I can keep you satisfied. Now, I hear from reputable sources that the best odds I'm getting are eighteen days…."

"Jennifer," he began slowly and carefully, "I took care of it."

"Well, now, see, that's my problem. Taking care of it, as you put it, was exactly what you weren't supposed to do. By acknowledging the rumor, you drew attention to us…to me!," JJ replied scathingly.

"I couldn't sit there, knowing that men were...," David began heatedly.

"While they were what, David? Doing exactly what I warned you people would begin to do if we tried to be together! I told you that people were going to see me as the flavor of the week! I warned you of it! You, however, poo pooed me away. Damn it, it's like a goddamned self-fulfilling prophecy," she continued angrily.

"I did NOT poo poo you away, damn it!" Rossi retorted.

"What did you do to them, David?" JJ asked flatly.

"JJ, I don't think that's impor..."

"Let me rephrase. You have thirty seconds to tell me exactly what you've done or I walk away without looking back. Is that clear enough for you?" she said, glancing at her watch. "Starting now, David."

Rubbing a hand over his face, Rossi asked, "Does it matter that…"

Tilting her head, JJ snapped, "Twenty five seconds and counting. Do you want to waste it on excuses?"

His shoulders snapped back as he ground out, "What do you want to hear, JJ? That I just paid a quiet little visit to the office of two agents on the third floor? That I let them know in an unmistakable way that they will no longer even think about the name of Jennifer Jareau, let alone consider profiting from anything to do with you?"

JJ pushed herself up off the couch, stomping toward him as she said, deadly calm, "Fifteen seconds, Rossi. Fifteen seconds to tell me the whole truth, 'cause I know that you…"

"Dammit, JJ, I didn't break the damned rules. I didn't transfer them to Mongolia, and I…"

"Save it, Rossi. I've heard enough," JJ said, heading for the door.

Grabbing her arm, David turned JJ around to face him. Backing her against the closed door, he bit out, "Do NOT walk away from this discussion."

"I'm not walking away from the discussion, Agent Rossi. I'm walking away from YOU!" JJ yelled, jerking her arm from his grasp.

Pinning her to the door with the bulk of his body, David rasped out, "The hell you are!"

"The hell I'm not!" Eyes narrowing as she felt him settling closer, JJ snapped tightly, "David Rossi, you're time is up with me in more than one way. Back away and let me go."

A bark of laughter escaped from his mouth as he said grimly, "Hell, no. Not until you listen to reason."

"Reason? You call this reason?" Pushing her hand against his chest to no avail, JJ shouted, her voice rising with every word, "You call forgetting everything that we've talked about and agreed to reason? You call trampling over my decisions and my choices reason? I don't know what type of world you're living in, David, but that definition just…"

Eyes rolling, Rossi interrupted, "Oh, no. Hell, no. We're NOT getting back into the world of definitions, not by any stretch of the imagination." Stopping, Rossi took a deep breath, his hands dropping tightly against her hips as he asked, attempting to regain the control that was so quickly alluding him, "You want the reason? You want the reason I did what I did?"

Pushing her body farther against the door and away from him, JJ snarked, "Do I get a choice?"

Dropping his face to within inches of hers, Rossi demanded softly, "Dammit, woman, do you think that I could let those damned excuses for human beings act or say those things about the woman that I love?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone reading this story. Please drop Tonnie and I a review or PM to let us know how you feel about the story. As ever, we do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 13**

Jennifer looked at him with startled widened eyes.

"That took the wind out of your sail, didn't it?" Rossi asked, staring down at her shocked face. "That's right, Little Girl, somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you. Sorry I forgot to mention that," he whispered.

"No you did NOT! Take that back!" she said, putting both hands to his chest and shoving with every ounce of strength she had. Caught off guard, she watched as Rossi stumbled back. Seeing her chance to escape, JJ turned to grasp the doorknob, the only thought in her mind to flee. Flee him and the pain his words would eventually bring.

"Not a chance!" David yelled, regaining his footing and slapping a hand above her head to the cool wooden door. "You don't get off that easy! And, I'll be damned if I'll take those words back! I love you!"

Pulling ineffectually at the doorknob, JJ begged, "Let me go, David! I mean it! Let me out!"

"Not until you explain to me what about those words just terrified the hell out of you," he said in a low tone against her ear.

Her hand stilled against the knob as JJ dropped her forehead against the wood, pressing against the wood as she tightly closed her eyes. Every fear that had ever invaded her thoughts, had ever disturbed her sleep, came flooding back to the forefront of her mind, overwhelming her very ability to form a coherent sentence or even move. Shaking her head, JJ mumbled, "I'm not doing this. I'm not talking about this."

"Why not?" Two simple words. Those two simple words somehow managed to push through the fog that was threatening to overtake her completely. She could feel his hand moving against her hip, the heat of his touch pushing through to her very skin.

Turning her head to the side, JJ laid her cheek against the door as she whispered, begging, "Please, David, don't make me do this. Not now."

"Honey, I'm not trying to…"

Swiping at the tear that suddenly escaped her eye, JJ felt her voice catch as she whispered, "Dammit, David, I can't lose control. I have to know that I've got everything organized and neat. Being in…being in love makes things messy and I just can't allow myself…"

"To lose control," David whispered against her hair. "I understand, Jennifer. I really do."

"NO! You don't," she said with a violent shake of her head. "Allowing myself to love you would be a messy, messy nightmare!"

"Or, it could be the best thing to ever happen to either of us," he replied, running soothing hands up and down her arms.

"Uh Uh! It's too risky. When I thought this would be just a little fling..." JJ said quickly.

"I warned you from the outset, JJ, this was not just a passing fancy," David said slowly, breath fanning against her cheek as he pressed her into the office door.

"Yeah, and I imagine you've said that very thing to hundreds of women," JJ said hoarsely, blinking back tears.

"Perhaps, but I've only ever meant it with one," David returned, sliding his hands to cup her shoulders. "Turn around, Jennifer," he ordered softly. "Now."

Her eyes closed tightly on their own accord, her only way of closing out the stark reality that had suddenly attacked her orderly world. But somehow, she felt herself actually letting him turn her, his hands far more gentle than she had originally expected. Dropping her head to her chest, JJ fought for that control that she so desperately needed, but to no avail.

Gently sliding a lock of hair behind her ear, Rossi commanded gently, "Look at me, Jennifer."

Every breath that she took seemed to burn her lungs, the desire to escape greater than any other need or want in her life. Shaking her head, JJ croaked out, "I can't, David. You're asking too much. You're asking me to…"

Sweeping his thumb against her wet cheek, Rossi caught a stray tear as he said, "To let go of that tight control and trust me, honey. To love me. To let me love you."

Taking a deep breath, JJ tried to remember the last time that she had seriously considered the very thing that he was offering her. And she couldn't. She had never allowed herself to even reach this point before, let along take the plunge over the edge. Lifting her head just a bit, JJ opened her eyes slowly, keeping her focus on his tan button down shirt rather than his eyes as she asked, "How do I know that this will last, David?"

His finger slid beneath her chin, slowly raising her face to his. And when she finally allowed her eyes to lock on his, she received the shock of her life. She saw complete acceptance. "You don't, Jennifer. It's a risk. I'm a risk. But no matter what you decide to do, it won't change how I feel about you. I'm still going to love you. I'm still going to pursue you. And, when I feel like you're being threatened, I'm still going to protect you."

"You're making this hard, David," JJ whispered shakily.

"I'm not trying to, Jennifer. But I promised you honesty. And, honey, for better or worse, this is me being honest with you. I love you," David said gently, trailing a gentle finger down her pale cheek.

"Damn you, Rossi! Damn you!" JJ said, the dam of emotion that she'd held so tightly in check finally bursting forth. "This was NOT supposed to happen," she said, crying in earnest now and slapping at his chest with tiny fists. "YOU were not supposed to happen! It was supposed to be simple - a nice, mutually satisfying little affair," she raged.

Catching her flying fists mid-air, David smiled grimly, "You know what the say about the best laid plans, honey."

"Oh, shut up," she hissed, jerking him by the tie so that his face was eye level with hers. "Don't you dare make me regret this," she muttered, pressing her lips to his.

And to his credit, David Rossi recognized the gift she was giving him, returning her kiss with a passion that flowed all the way to her toes. Pulling back slightly as he cupped cool fingers against her neck, Rossi whispered against her lips, "Regret won't be part of our vocabulary, Jennifer. I promise you that. Whatever happens, neither one of us will ever regret a single moment of this. Now, say the words, honey."

Closing her eyes again, JJ leaned her forehead against his, finally letting her body settle completely against his as she murmured, "I love you, too."

Kissing her forehead gently, David smoothed tender hands up and down her back as she rested her head against his chest. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked gently.

"Bite me," JJ grumbled, rubbing her cheek absently against his shirt. Sighing, she asked,

"So I guess this counts as our first fight, huh?"

Dropping a quick kiss against the tip of her nose, Rossi smiled as he answered, "Well, actually, I'd say it was our second, but maybe we'll just call it a continuation of the first one."

"So, where do we go from here, David?"

Wrapping a firm hand around her thin waist, Rossi pulled her tighter against him as he replied, eyes darkening, "I'd say it's about time that we discussed the next step in this relationship, Jennifer."

Lifting clear blue eyes to meet his, Jennifer whispered, "I guess that it is the logical progression."

"I want to be with you in any capacity you'll allow me, Jennifer. But again, I won't lie and say I don't want you in my bed," David said deeply, allowing his body to rest briefly against her, showing her the full extent of his need.

Reaching a gentle hand up to cup his cheek, JJ whispered, " Tonight."

Burying his face in her neck, he groaned, "Too far away."

JJ couldn't help the watery laugh that rose in her throat as she said, "Too bad. I'm worth the wait though."

"Oh, sweetheart," he murmured, lifting his head to level her with a serious gaze, "I have absolutely no doubt of that."

Pushing against his chest, JJ rose on tip toe to press another brief kiss to his lips. "Tonight, then?" she asked breathlessly.

Nodding, David cupped warm hands around the nape of her neck as he stared down into the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever had the privilege of seeing. "I'll pick you up at your place after work. We'll stay at Little Creek. And you aren't leaving."

Smiling, JJ nodded. "I need to get back to work," she said regretfully. Leveling him with a determined stare, she added, "And, David, no more terrorizing the boys in cyber crime. Let them have their adolescent fun. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," David grumbled. "But, I promise, I won't go back there today."

JJ sighed. "That's the best I'm going to get from you, isn't it?"

"Afraid so," David replied, smiling slightly.

"I'll take it," she said pecking his lips once more before she slipped out the door.

After she'd left, David stood staring at the closed door for a moment. Grinning like an idiot, Dave closed his eyes. He hadn't lost her after all. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken, he was one step closer to sealing her to his side.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone still reading and reviewing the story. Tonnie and I really appreciate it! Enjoy!! As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 14**

As Jennifer Jareau looked nervously around her bedroom for the tenth time for anything she might be forgetting, her mind wandered back to her last exchange with David Rossi at the office. As she'd closed her office door for the day, she'd felt him at her back.

"One hour, Jennifer. I'll give you one hour to get ready. Then, sweetheart, you're mine," he had growled into her ear. "Be ready," he'd commanded before quickly kissing her exposed neck and sauntering back down the hallway to his own office.

She hadn't been able to quell the thrill of anticipation that had quickened in her stomach. Hadn't been able to catch her hitching breath as he'd leaned against her when she'd nodded her acknowledgement of his orders. Heaven knew, she was no blushing virgin. She was fully aware of what was going to happen tonight. But she had nowhere near the level of experience the man that would shortly be arriving had. And that put her at a disadvantage. A huge disadvantage. And, if there was one thing in the world she hated, it was feeling like she couldn't measure up. So, she would use the weapons she had in her arsenal.

Walking over to her dresser, she pulled open the center drawer and pulled out a purchase that she'd made over a year ago. She'd bought it on a whim. The name, David Rossi, something she'd only ever read in textbooks and heard whispered about at the office where she worked. No, she'd bought it because it was sexy. Holding up the white satin negligee edged with lace, she smiled as she remembered how even as she'd bought it she doubted she'd ever find a man enough she cared about to share it with. Now, not only had she found one she cared enough about, she'd found one that she was fairly certain she was in love with. And, unfortunately for her, he was as notorious for his skills as a lover as he was his job as a profiler. Yes, she thought, she'd need ALL her wits about her if she meant to keep up with the man coming for her.

Hearing a heavy knock at the front door, she quickly put the gown in her overnight bag and lifted it from her bed. Taking a look around the room, Jennifer Jareau grinned wickedly because she knew without doubt, whatever innocence she had left at this moment would surely be gone by the time she returned to this room. Hearing another impatient knock at the door, Jennifer giggled. It appeared someone was more than ready to begin their little adventure.

Quickly moving through the small apartment to the door, JJ smiled as she opened it.

"I was beginning to think I was going to have to break it down," David greeted her.

"I wouldn't do that, seeing as how that was one of the repairs that was just made," JJ returned smartly.

David grinned back at her. Allowing his eyes to wander down her svelte frame, he whispered, "You look good enough to eat, Jennifer."

Clad in a flowing emerald green sundress that highlighted her tiny waist and framed her breasts in a way that presented them to their best advantage while still leaving enough modesty intact for her to feel comfortable with, JJ replied, "Glad to know you appreciate the effort. My outfit choices will get better as the night goes on."

Tearing his eyes away from her body to look back into her eyes, David said hoarsely, "And, I'll look forward to removing each and every stitch, beautiful." Bending down to claim her lips, he sighed as she returned the kiss.

Finally, breaking away, JJ smiled, "Oh, but haven't you ever heard of building the anticipation, David?"

"Trust me on this, honey. The anticipation has been building from the moment I first laid eyes on you," David assured her, trying to kiss her again.

Taking a step back, JJ pressed a restraining hand to his chest. "Down boy, first you take me to Little Creek, then you feed me, and then, perhaps, we can do some other things."

"As long as those "other things" can be done in my bedroom, I'm all for that," David whispered, taking her hand to pull her out of the apartment and taking her bag from her other hand.

"I might be able to be persuaded. Maybe," JJ said, flashing him a wicked smile as she proceeded him down the hallway.

"Yeah," David muttered to himself, "I'm pretty sure she'll be the death of me."

"I heard that," JJ sang out.

*~*

Two and a half hours later, Jennifer Jareau lay stretched out in a comfortable lounge chair sharing a glass of wine entangled with the man she knew before too very long was going to become her lover. He'd honored her request, upon their arrival at Little Creek, he'd fed her what was probably one of the best meals she'd ever tasted…lobster tails in butter sauce with rice and crusty bread provided by the best restaurant in D.C. He'd opened a bottle of expensive wine that they had steadily drank half of and now, laying here entangled in his arms and sharing lazy deep kisses they'd watched the sun set and the stars make an appearance.

Running a bare foot up the back of his trouser clad leg, Jennifer whispered, "I need to get up for a minute."

Giving a negative shake of his dark head against the neck he was enjoying tormenting, he murmured, "I can assure you that you don't need to go anywhere."

Giggling as he gently bit her collar bone, she felt him slide exploring hands up her sides. "Yes, I do. I'll be gone just a second. The sooner you let me go, the sooner I get back and you can resume what you were doing," she rationalized.

Groaning, David pushed away from her to flop back against the lounge pillows. Affixing her with a heated gaze, he growled one word. "Hurry."

Smiling down at him, she whispered, "I will," before pushing herself up from his chest.

Quickly moving through the deck door, she felt his stare on her back as she made her way inside the darkened house. Picking her bag up from where he'd dropped it by the front door, JJ quickly made her way into the master bath. Donning the satin confection, JJ pulled her hair down from the chigon atop her head. Hurriedly combing her fingers through the blonde tresses, she surveyed herself in the mirror over the sink. Pinkened cheeks and swollen lips gave her an aroused look she couldn't deny. But as she stood there staring at her reflection, the seeds of doubt began to sprout. Could she do this? Could she actually hope to hold her own with the man outside? He had so much experience in this arena. Countless beautiful women. How in the hell could she hope to compare? Biting her lip, JJ thought of the man waiting for her. He'd said he loved her. She knew he wanted her. Hadn't she just felt how much he wanted her? And, God knew, she wanted him. All of him. For as long as he'd let her have him. Decision made, Jennifer straightened and pulled her shoulders back. Watch out, David Rossi! You've met your match!

Walking back out of the bathroom, she approached the bedroom's door accessing the deck. Turning the lock, she pushed it open. As she stepped out onto the wooden planks, the breeze caught her negligee molding it to her body and as David looked up, he gasped.

Nothing had ever been as beautiful or as sexy as seeing her standing there framed in his bedroom doorway under the stars in that creamy scrap of satin.

"Miss me?" she asked huskily.

Mouth watering at the sight of the gown pulled taut against her body by the wind, David nodded. "Why don't you come over here and find out how much, angel?"

Smiling naughtily, Jennifer walked slowly toward him.

David Rossi would swear there had never been a more seductive sight than watching his woman walk toward him. As she stopped beside the lounge, he slid warm hands up to cup her hips. "You know you're beautiful."

Shaking her head, Jennifer lifted a toned tan leg to straddle his body.

Cupping a strong hand around her neck, David pulled her mouth to meet his, saying against her lips, "You steal my breath, Little Girl."

"Good," she muttered back. "It's nice to have the upper hand for once," she remarked before sliding her tongue inside his warm, willing mouth.

Long minutes were spent slowly kissing each other. Tongues twining, fighting for control of a passion that was simply uncontrollable. Breaking contact with her lips, David trailed a path of hot fire to her neck as he slid the satin straps down her arms and whispered, "I love you, Jennifer. Nothing has ever felt so right."

Moaning as she felt his warm hands find her aching breasts, she let out a sigh of relief when his lips found what his hands held. Head thrown back as he feasted, Jennifer saw the stars and knew, without doubt, she was lost. Finally tearing his mouth away, David set Jennifer away from him and stood.

Pulling the straps back up on her gown, her startled gaze met his dark, hooded eyes. "David, what…"

Bending down, he quickly lifted her slight weight into his arms and strode toward the bedroom door. "The first time we make love is not going to be in a deck chair, sweetheart. It's going to be in a big comfortable bed," he explained, depositing her gently on the soft grey comforter of his bed.

"Oh, I thought…" JJ whispered.

"That I'd changed my mind?" he asked, unbuttoning his shirt, eyes glued to hers. "Not damn likely. I've been waiting for this night since the first moment I saw you. There's no way I'm letting you go now. Especially, after you accomplished the impossible," he expanded.

"The impossible?" JJ asked, confused.

"Yeah, honey, the impossible. You made a miserable old man believe in love again. There are people out there that are swearing there's ice water in hell, thanks to you," he said, peeling off his shirt to reveal a still muscular chest.

Licking her lips, JJ giggled, "Glad I could help with that."

Pushing his blue jeans down lean hips, he whispered, bending to her lips, "No more glad than I am, Jennifer."

Meeting his kiss, JJ moaned as she felt his body slide over hers.

As he drew back to look at her, he saw the shadows in her eyes. Tracing a gentle finger down her cheek, he whispered, "What's wrong, beautiful?"

Biting her lip, she looked up into his dark eyes uncertainly. "What if I'm not enough, David?"

Giving a brief shake of his head, David replied softly, "There is no way on God's earth, Jennifer, that you couldn't be enough for me. Absolutely no way. I love you, honey. That makes it enough in and of itself."

Shakily, JJ whispered, "I think I love you, too."

Kissing the corner of her mouth, Rossi laughed quietly. "You think?"

Sighing, JJ retorted, "You just don't quit, do you? Okay, David, I KNOW I love you, too. Satisfied?"

"Immensely, angel. Now, I think one of us is overdressed here for what comes next, don't you?" he asked, sliding her satin nightgown over her hips and off her body, baring all her hidden secrets.

Drawing back to look down her body, he whispered awestruck, "My God, you're a vision."

"You don't have to say…," JJ stammered.

Meeting her eyes, David said deeply, "Stop, Jennifer. You're perfect. And you're mine. Say it, honey."

Gazing into the chocolate brown depths of his eyes, she whispered, "I'm yours."

The time for words had passed for both of them and David put thought to deed as he slowly made the woman in his arms his for the first time. Becoming a part of her felt like coming home after a long, cold journey. It was fiery and passionate. But above that, it was the sense of utter completion that he reveled in. Coaxing her body into levels of ecstasy she'd never felt before, JJ held on to David as he pushed her into a frenzy of pleasure. When release came, she couldn't stop the harshly screamed, "I love you," from escaping her lips any more than he could. And, in the aftermath, as they clutched at each other and waited for their heartbeats to slow, Jennifer Jareau knew she'd never felt anything like this before. This euphoria. She also knew that she never wanted it to end.

For his part, David felt like he'd finally found a piece of himself that he hadn't known was missing until becoming a part of the tiny woman he held in his arms. He'd had sex with countless women before, but he realized in that moment, in fifty-two years, he hadn't made love to one until now. As he looked at her head resting against his chest, he told her in a gravelly voice, "I love you, Jennifer. But be warned, honey, there's no way in hell I'll ever let you go now."

"I hope not," JJ whispered against his chest, praying with all her heart that dreams could really come true.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone following this little adventure. Please drop Tonnie and I a review or PM and let us know what you think. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 15**

It only took them a few days to settle into an easy schedule, which actually came as a great surprise to JJ. All of her adult life, she had deeply valued her independence, needing her space and time alone in order to compensate for the sheer amount of emotional energy she invested and expended in her job. But for some strange reason, sharing all of her life, from her body to her emotions, with this man, this David Rossi, was not nearly the ordeal that she had first imagined it to be.

But sharing a bed together at his cabin or her condo didn't exactly mean that she was ready to make that a full-time privilege, especially when it came to their first case. And David Rossi apparently didn't seem to understand that when she said that work would be work and home would be home, that's exactly what she meant. She had meant for them to be two entirely different and distinct worlds. She should have known better.

This little debate over the seperation of home and duty had reached a boiling point in the middle of a police station in a sleepy little hamlet in California, a serial rapist drawing their attention. JJ knew that Rossi had been watching her closely that evening, and she had tried her best to draw his attention elsewhere. Yes, it had been three days since they had even had a chance to hold each other, let alone indulge in anything else. But it also hadn't escaped anyone's notice that the press coverage on this case had been brutal, and JJ had barely slept for those three days.

And David Rossi was determined to remedy that situation. Quickly. According to his version, he'd tried to be patient, allowing her the time and space she needed to perform her job as she always flawlessly did. But as he'd watched her stumble against the table when she'd stood up at 10:30 that Wednesday night to refill her coffee cup for the umpteenth time, he knew that he'd reached his limit.

Walking to stand casually beside her at the coffee pot, he'd looked down at her bent blonde head and whispered, "You're done, Angel."

"What?" she'd asked blankly, looking up at his darkly concerned countenance.

"Hotch broke the team for the night two hours ago. It's time to go get some rest, JJ," Dave had told her patiently.

"The rest of the team doesn't have to give a press conference in the morning, David. I do. You don't need to stay here with me. I'm perfectly capable of finding my way back to my hotel room all on my own. I'm a big girl now," she had informed him condescendingly.

"Yeah, JJ. That's exactly what I'm going to do. Leave you here alone to catch a cab back to our hotel with a serial rapist on the loose that seems to target blonde haired, blue eyed women. Not fucking likely," he'd retorted sarcastically, pulling her back when she began to walk away from him.

"We had an agreement, Rossi," she had said, using his last name to let him know exactly how angry she had been becoming. "You don't tell me how to do my job and I don't tell you how to do yours!"

"Don't make me pull rank, Blue Eyes," he had threatened, glaring down into her determined flashing eyes.

"Why don't you try it, Old Man?" JJ had said, narrowing her eyes.

Grabbing her elbow, Rossi had hissed, "Dammit, JJ, don't push me."

Jerking away, JJ had replied sharply, "Push you? You think I'M pushing _YOU_?"

Cocking his head sharply, Rossi had said, "Well, what else do you call it then? You know better than this. You're of no use to the team if you're incapable of even standing up straight. If you think that I'm going to stand idly by and …"

JJ had slammed a hard hand against his chest as she interrupted, going toe to toe with him, "Let's get something straight right now, Supervisory Special Agent Rossi. Better men than you have tried to control me and failed. You are…"

A self-aware man, David Rossi could hold tightly to his anger when he wanted to. But at that exact moment, as he had watched her face growing paler by the moment, fatigue weighing down her eyes, he had reached his limit. This woman was going to be the death of him, unless she managed to kill herself first. Wrapping his hand around her well-used coffee mug, he had easily yanked it from her grip and slammed it down as he said firmly, "That's it."

Surprised beyond measure, JJ had felt her eyes widening as his arm wrapped around her waist and he literally pushed her away from the counter. Grabbing tightly to the surface, JJ had said, shocked, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Merely tightening his arm, Rossi had growled as he glared at her, "Saving your life. If you don't start moving right now, I refuse to be responsible for my actions, little girl."

Pulling from his grasp, JJ hissed angrily, "Enough with the caveman routine. I'm unimpressed and I'm busy. I have work to do. Now, if you don't want to sit here and watch, I suggest you take your ass to the room at the hotel. I'll be _FINE_! I'm a fully capable, trained, _PROFESSIONAL_ FBI agent. I have proven, long before you ever came into my life, that I can hold my own with the big boys, David. Now if you don't want my professional anger to bleed over into our personal life, I suggest you leave me alone!"

"The hell I will," David ground out, following her back across the room. "In matters of your health and safety, personal interest will trump professional behavior every damn time, woman! You're leaving with me, JJ. _NOW_!!" he said, slapping a hand down on the file she was lifting.

Ignoring him entirely, JJ had simply resumed her seat at the table and picked up another victim's file to peruse.

"JJ, I'm warning you, honey...I'm almost out of patience. You haven't ever seen that happen, honey. You don't want to see it now. Nothing good will come from it. I'll end up being an asshole and you'll be pissed but, I assure you, I'll get my way."

JJ drew in a deep breath before she had looked at him coldly and filled the next two words she spoke with as much venom as she possibly could. "Go. Away."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

And, that's when legendary profiler, David Rossi lost his closely held control. And Jennifer Jareau found out exactly how far she could push the man that had fallen in love with her. She was also taught a valuable lesson in the consequences of pushing him past his comfort level. She never could say that she hadn't been warned.

Before she had even realized that he had moved a muscle, David Rossi had literally picked up Jennifer Jareau. By the time her tired mind had actually processed the fact that her body had left that hard chair, he was striding across the middle of the police station, easily ignoring the disbelieving stares of the few officers on the night shift. And when the shock had finally broken and she had actually found her voice, David Rossi had reached the front doors, the warm night breeze hitting her face at the same exact moment that his foot hit the sidewalk.

Pushing against him, JJ had yelled into the night air, "Dammit, Rossi, what in the hell do you think you are doing?"

But he had not responded. He had refused to even look at her, his face set in stone as he marched toward the waiting SUV at the corner. Pounding her tiny fists against his solid chest, JJ had railed passionately, "This is unbelievable, Rossi. You cannot just get your way anytime you want because you are bigger or stronger. What gives you the right to do this?"

"If you want to act like a stupid petulant child, Jennifer, that's exactly what I'll treat you like. We're going back to the hotel and you're going to bed. Specifically, my bed. I wouldn't suggest saying anything else at this point if I were you. I'm hanging onto my control by a very thin, quickly weakening thread, JJ," he bit out.

"You self righteous son of a bitch," JJ gasped, as he tossed her into the front seat of the SUV.

His face level with hers, he said one word with enough force to startle even the poised Jennifer Jareau. "ENOUGH!"

As he fastened the seatbelt around her tiny waist, she watched the muscle in his jaw clench and release repeatedly. And, Jennifer wondered if this time, she'd just pushed the man she loved too far. She had a feeling he was far from done with her.

And she hadn't been wrong. The ride to the hotel had given new meaning to the word tense. Stealing glances at his darkened face, JJ had tried to formulate some form of response to this horrible situation in her mind, but try as she might, the words just would not come. The moment Rossi slammed the vehicle into park and killed the ignition, JJ had already decided to just get the obviously coming fight over with and then deal with repercussions. Turning her head toward him, JJ said carefully, "David, we need…"

A cold glare stopped the words forming on her lips. The sheer look of fury in his eyes had quelled any thoughts she might have had, let alone her ability to speak. By the time he reached her car door, yanking it open without ceremony, JJ had let him pull her from the seat, his arm stiffly wrapped around her as he led her straight to the waiting elevator. And straight to his hotel room.

The door slammed loudly behind her, startling her enough to steady herself against the wall, one hand grabbing out for support as her equilibrium shook. Closing her eyes for a moment, JJ had forced herself to take a deep breath as she allowed herself to recover not only her thoughts but also her good judgment. She had a distinct feeling that she was going to need all of her faculties about her over the coming minutes. His footsteps stopped immediately in front of her, and she felt heavy hands settle against her shoulders as she opened her eyes. And stared directly into the angry, fiery gaze of a furious David Rossi.

"Just answer me this first, JJ, why? Why in the name of all that is holy do you have to fight me at every goddamn turn? Even when you know...YOU KNOW that I'm right!" he thundered.

"First of all, only my father has the right to yell at me, David Rossi. And you sure as hell don't look like him!" JJ fired back.

"Oh, no honey, I'm not your father. If I was your father, I would have made you leave at eight when the rest of the team left. No, instead, I, the man that loves you more than anything on earth, watched you struggle for two and a half more hours. And, then, for my colossal effort was rewarded with attitude and insult when I tried to take care of you. Unacceptable, Jennifer!" he shouted.

"Lower your voice, David! You're going to draw a crowd if you don't," JJ hissed worriedly.

"Ask me if I give a shit," he yelled.

"Well, I do. I don't like being the center of attention. You've already forced me into that position once tonight. Do not make the mistake of doing it again!" she retorted.

Taking an angry step forward, David hissed, "I don't think you're in any kind of position to be issuing orders to me right now, JJ."

Her growing fatigue was suddenly overrode by her greater anger. Turning quickly, she threw over her shoulder as she headed toward that closed door, her hand trailing against the wall, "And you're not in any position to be making demands of me right now, David."

"Like hell I'm not." His hand slammed over her head as he effortlessly stepped in front of her, his words ruthless against her ear, "You want to see a scene, Jennifer? Just keep putting one faltering step in front of the other and attempt to walk out that door."

Pursing her lips, JJ ground out, "What do you want from me, David? You want me to be the meek and mild little woman who obeys your every command? Cause I gotta tell, that's just not gonna…."

"You think this is a control issue?" Dropping one hand firmly to her waist, Rossi breathed harshly, "Dammit, woman, this is about me taking care of you."

"And evidently your age is catching up with you," she said with mock sweetness, "Because apparently you didn't hear me say that I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for some years now. As it turns out, I do a fairly good job of it. I was doing it before you came along and I'll be doing it after you're gone if you continue to persist in acting like an overblown dictator! Jesus, David, not everyone jumps when the great Rossi speaks, least of all me!"

"Do NOT threaten me, Jennifer. I'm not backing down! Not this time. Not when your health and safety are at risk," he told her, not giving an inch.

"It's not a threat, Rossi! It's a promise!" she shot back.

"Well here's a promise in return, Little Girl. There's no way in hell I'll let you walk away from me OR us." Jerking her around to point her at the mirror, he yelled, "What do you see in there, Jennifer? Because I see a beautifully fragile woman who's dead on her feet. Pale, drawn and worn out! Or maybe my eyesight is going too, huh?"

Rossi saw victory the moment that JJ's eyes met her reflection. Smiling grimly at the sight of her widening eyes, he said roughly into her ear, "Now, don't try to tell me that you're perfectly fine anymore. You and I both know exactly what you look like, Little Girl."

Trying unsuccessfully to jerk away, JJ refused to even look at her reflection anymore as she snapped, "So I look a little tired. All I see is a woman who has been desperately trying to do her job to the best of her abilities, just like I've always done."

"And the best of your abilities have gotten you to the point where I'm seriously considering sending you back to Quantico on the next plane I can charter!" Tilting his head to the mirror, Rossi ground out, "This is it. We're done talking and you're done fighting me."

Taking a deep breath, intending to snap back the retort that was just waiting in her mind, JJ suddenly felt exhausted, all of her energies leaving her at the exact moment that she needed them most. Whispering, she said, sadly, "How can I stop when there might be another victim out there? How can I even think of sleeping when somewhere there's a woman that might be dying at this very moment?"

There was something about her tone at that exact moment that tore at the very fabric of his soul. Staring down at her bent head, Rossi carefully pulled her small frame against his body as he murmured against her hair, "Ah, hell, honey, you're not Wonder Woman. You can't single handedly save the entire universe in one night. And I'm sure as hell not going to let you put yourself in danger in order to satisfy that overdeveloped sense of responsibility of yours."

JJ knew that unfortunately she was going to have to surrender this battle. The man before her meant every word he spoke. There was no doubt in her mind that he would follow through with his threat of removing her from the case. One word to Hotch and she'd be gone tomorrow. No, it was more important for her to be here with the team than it was to battle this out with him to save her pride. Especially when he'd win anyway. "Okay," she said simply.

"Okay?" he asked confused.

Swallowing, she nearly choked on the words. "You're right."

Sighing deeply, David knew how much it had cost the tiny woman before him to say those two words. "Thank you," he said softly. "Honey, just take off your clothes and get in bed, all right? Neither one of us is thinking very clearly right now," he told her, helping her off with her jacket.

When she'd stripped down to her slip, David held the covers back as she'd slid into the bed. Spooning behind her with his body curled protectively around her, he whispered against her shoulder, "I did this because I love you - not because I was trying to win, baby."

JJ nodded against the arm beneath her head. "I know. But your methods need some serious work," she said sleepily.

Chuckling against her neck, David agreed. "So you keep telling me, sweetheart. Sleep."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Two days later, they were no closer to closing their case and everyone had collectively felt that they were running out of time. They needed a decoy and as Jennifer had looked at the pictures of the victims, she'd known what she had to do. Glancing around the small desk she was sharing with Emily and Reid, JJ mentally weighed her options. Proactive was the only way to be at this point in the case, the odds stacking against them too quickly.

Grabbing one of the pictures, JJ schooled her features into what she hoped was a calm mask as asked, "Does anybody see what I see in this photo?"

Emily was the first one to look, her voice puzzled, "JJ, we've been looking at these pictures for days. I don't think there's anything that…"

Shaking her head, JJ merely raised the photo to her own face, and held it there as she said evenly, "Look again, guys."

Grabbing one of the other photos from the stack, Reid immediately made the connection and said excitedly, "Blonde hair, petite build, pale skin. It's like JJ was custom made to…"

"To do what has to be done." JJ finished the thought for the young genius, dropping the photo back to the stack. Turning toward a shocked looking Emily, JJ said firmly, "You know I'm right, Emily. I'm the perfect representation of what this unsub is looking for, and this may be our only option. We've done this before many times in the past, and if I can be used as adequate bait to…"

JJ should have recognized the look of warning in Emily's eyes, but she didn't. Her passion for solving the case had temporarily blinded her to the usual signals, much to her immediate dismay. For the voice that suddenly cut off her sentence belonged to none other than the very man that had already threatened to remove her from the case for placing herself in what he defined as unnecessary danger.

"Like hell you will." The strident tone of David Rossi angrily interrupted any thoughts she might have had of continuing.

Turning quickly, JJ came face to face with her lover and her Unit Chief. And neither one of them looked particularly pleased at the recent turn of events. Blowing out an exasperated breath and rolling her eyes, JJ spat, "Oh, look everyone, GOD has arrived! Oh, wait, no! My mistake, it's just the egotistical David Rossi!"

Glaring into her sparking blue eyes, Dave retorted, "Call me anything you want! You aren't doing this!"

"I don't think that's your call, Supervisory Special Agent Rossi," Jennifer returned calmly, eyeing her Unit Chief. Speaking directly to Hotch, she said in a slow confident voice, "You know I'm right and you also know I'm perfect for this."

"JJ," Hotch began carefully.

Cutting him off, JJ said hurriedly, "And above all else, I know you want to find this bastard before he rapes and kills another innocent victim. I'm not really seeing another option here. I can do this."

"Forget it, JJ," Rossi ground out. "We're not putting you on the hook for this bastard to grab. It's too unstable a situation."

"Yes, and the situation is getting more unstable every second we wait to make a move," Emily interjected, unwilling to watch the older man try to intimidate her friend. "JJ is the perfect choice. She's trained. She's qualified-,"

"As much as I hate to agree...," Morgan said softly, joining the group.

"Then don't!" David snapped. "Hotch you aren't seriously going to consider..."

"What the hell are our other options at this point, Dave?" Hotch asked running a tired hand over his face and turning to face the older man. "I'm not seeing a choice here. We're going to have to draw this unsub to us. We're going to have to taunt him out of hiding."

"Well, look harder, man!" Rossi said emphatically, grabbing one of the photos off the desk and shaking it in the face of the younger man. "You think putting one of our own in a position to become like one of these women is the logical choice?"

Hotch said slowly, cutting his eyes between the young blonde and the older profiler, "Dave, I'm not saying that it's my first choice, but I think it gives us the best chance to put us in the driver's seat instead of just reacting. And if JJ is willing to…"

Stepping closer to the two men, JJ interrupted passionately, "More than willing, Hotch." Turning her gaze toward Rossi, JJ said, acid tingeing every word, "And don't tell me you haven't put yourself in this very position more than once in the past, Agent Rossi. Drawing fire seems to be one of your specialties, I believe."

Smiling grimly, Rossi clenched his jaw as he said roughly, "You want to talk about drawing fire? Then let me enlighten you, Agent Jareau. Volatile situations are called that for a reason. They explode."

"Better for them to explode near us than another innocent victim. At least doing it my way, we'd have some kind of control. We take the playing field," JJ argued.

"She's right," said Hotch, nodding. "I'll get us a house set up in the center of the neighborhood he's targeting. Your cover will be a new woman in a new town. Your looks alone will draw him to you."

"Damn it! This is insanity. Do you realize what you could be setting her up for, Hotch? Rape, torture and murder! She isn't ready for this!" David exploded.

"Rossi, we'll have eyes on her at all times," Morgan tried to reason with the highly agitated profiler.

"And, what happens if one of us blinks, Morgan? You willing to put her at that much risk?" David parried and watched as the younger black man shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. None of you are willing to look at the potential consequences."

"And if I was any other agent, you wouldn't either! Either way, it doesn't matter," JJ said calmly. "It's not up to any of you. It's up to him," she replied, nodding at Hotch, "And it's up to me. I can do this, Hotch."

Hotch nodded with a grim face. "I'll set it up."

Everyone flinched as David Rossi bit out a vulgar curse and slammed violently out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

To say that David Rossi was unhappy would be an understatement. The only way to describe the older profiler at this very time would be resigned fury. For while he realized that the woman that he so desperately loved was putting herself into an unnecessary dangerous situation, he also realized that he was absolutely powerless to do anything to stop it. She had effectively removed that option from his very tightly clenched hands.

He admired her determination and dedication. He truly did. This did not, however, change the fact that he wanted to shake her until her teeth rattled for the position she was putting herself in.

In less than twenty four hours, the entire setup had been completed, and Special Agent Jennifer Jareau had been transformed into the newest resident in the small neighborhood to the south of town. And David Rossi found himself sitting next to Hotch in an unmarked van two blocks away, unhappily reconciled to watching the petite blonde on the small black and white monitors that littered the inside of the vehicle. Hotch had watched the entire situation for the past day, and knew that Dave was not at all satisfied with the turn of events. Turning slightly to look at the older profiler sitting next to him, Hotch murmured, "You know this was the best option for the team, Dave. JJ's more than capable of pulling this off successfully."

Glaring at the man beside her, David bit out, "I'm not concerned about Jennifer's capabilities. I know she's an excellent agent. She's also 5'3" and about a hundred and five pounds soaking wet. I'd know, Hotch. I hold her in my arms every night. When this bastard makes a grab for her, and we both know he will, I'm worried that the woman I love won't live through the fallout. And, I'm warning you, Hotch, if she gets hurt, I'm holding you personally responsible."

"Dave-," Hotch began.

Staring at the monitors, Rossi watched them fade to snow. "The monitors just went black! The bastard is in!" Rossi yelled, pulling open the van door.

JJ knew that something was desperately wrong with their carefully devised plan the moment the lights had gone out in her rented bungalow. Standing in the small kitchen, she immediately turned her back to the counter, her hand on her service pistol that was strapped under her blouse. Whispering, she asked, almost prayerfully, "Rossi? Hotch? Anybody hear me?"

But no matter what her prayers might have been at that moment, they were not about to be answered. No response came, and she knew in an instant that she was completely on her own. Fighting back a momentary surge of terror, she forced herself to focus on the current situation, letting her eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. Enough moonlight filtered through the windows for her to make out the shadows, and she tried valiantly to remember where everything was located in this strange house. As she stared toward the hallway, she suddenly realized that there was an unaccounted for blob standing straight in the doorway. And at that exact moment, JJ knew that she was not alone. And that David Rossi had been entirely right. She wasn't ready for this.

In hindsight, JJ acknowledged that she'd only been alone with the unsub for five minutes. But, then, a lot of damage could be inflicted in five minutes. Five minutes could change your life forever. Five minutes could be fatal. And it very nearly was.

From the second she'd seen the unsub's shadow in the moonlight, she'd known she was outclassed. He was huge and very, very determined for her to become victim number seven. He'd knocked the service revolver out of her hand before she'd ever gotten her first shot off. Grabbing her by the hair, he'd slung her into the wall with enough force to stun her and then he'd struck in force.

Punching her viciously in the face, he'd had one hand around her throat and was on top of her before she could think of screaming. One hand squeezing unmercifully at her neck, cutting off her oxygen supply while he had used his other hand to rip her skirt up to her waist. Twisting away from him to try to dislodge his body had only made him angrier, earning her a deep bite to her shoulder. As the unsub had fought to rip her clothing off while strangling her with his other hand, Jennifer's last thought as her oxygen deprived body slowly went limp had been, "I should have listened to David."

In those five minutes that it took David Rossi to reach his JJ, he had imagined every possible scenario, his mind running quickly to the worst case. And yet, when he and Hotch burst through the back door, guns drawn, his imagination was completely unprepared for the very site in front of him.

Hotch's flashlight illuminated the horrible scene with sickening accuracy. The light drew the attention of the unsub, who had suddenly turned toward the invaders with a animalistic snarl, pulling back from JJ just enough. And before his mind even comprehended his actions, David Rossi fired two shots directly into the forehead of the man that he feared might have killed the woman that he loved.

Moving quickly, Rossi dropped against the floor, violently pushing the body of the unsub away from the tiny blonde on the floor, yelling hoarsely, "JJ! Talk to me!"

He could hear Hotch on his cell phone behind him, calling for backup and an ambulance. Pressing his cheek against her mouth, Rossi yelled, "Hotch! She's not breathing!"

Roughly cradling her in his arms, Rossi pressed his mouth against hers, forcing his breath into her lungs, praying with every mouthful of air. "Come on, honey, come on! Don't you dare leave me now!"

JJ began breathing on her own only after David had given her five full breaths. Finally as he was lowering his mouth the sixth time she'd gasped.

"Oh, thank God," David had muttered - shattered by the events that had developed in only a few brief minutes. "Jennifer, open your eyes, honey! Look at me!," he'd ordered hoarsely.

She heard his voice from what seemed like a long distance instead of the few inches that separated them and she struggled to follow his command, determined that this time, she'd actually listen to him. He'd smiled as she'd opened unfocused bleary blue eyes and blinked at him.

"Unsub?" she croaked, trying to lever herself up to look around.

"Dead," David whispered. "Stay still, honey. The ambulance is on its way."

"No ambulance," she whispered through her bruised lips. "I'm fine."

"The hell you say. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. I just lost ten years of my life, beautiful. You're going to the hospital," he ordered in a voice that left no room for argument.

In those seconds, the entire horrid attack came back to her memory with stunning recall. Staring up at him with hollow eyes, JJ croaked, "I realized it, David. I saw him. I knew that…"

Rossi saw the fear encroaching her eyes, and he tamped down on his own responding anger as he shushed, "It's over, JJ. I promise you, it's over. Just a few more seconds, sweetheart, and we'll have you out of here."

Hotch knelt down next to them, his hand resting on Rossi's shoulder as he said tightly, "Ambulance is on it's way, Dave. Morgan and Prentiss are headed this way."

Rossi merely nodded, not taking his eyes off of the fragile beauty in his arms.

Her words were weak, but he heard them clearly as she said, "Don't leave me, okay?"

Turning her face into his chest, JJ felt those first tears sliding down her cheek, and she tried to raise her hand.

But his fingers suddenly swept against those wet tracks, his words soft against her ear as he murmured, "I'm here, honey. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Did he-," JJ choked against his chest, not able to finish the question.

David knew what she was trying to ask and he quickly assured her, "No, honey, no. We got here in time."

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to-," she whispered.

"Don't you apologize, honey. You didn't do anything wrong," David soothed as he looked at Hotch with cold, accusing eyes. "This wasn't your fault."

"Ambulance is here, Dave," Hotch said calmly, ignoring the look that promised retribution shooting from his friend's eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Two hours later, David wrapped a steadying arm around JJ's slim waist as he guided her through her hotel room door.

"I want a shower," she whispered hoarsely, stepping away from him and putting a stabilizing hand against the wall.

David knew the woman he loved needed some time to absorb all that had transpired this evening - needed some space to come to terms with what had been done to her. He was smart enough to know that if she didn't - when she did break - it would infinitely worse. So, instead of clutching her to him as he yearned to do, he merely nodded and said, "I'll be out here, honey. Take your time."

Jerkily nodding, JJ slowly walked into the tiny bathroom and shut the door.

For a little over half an hour, David Rossi paced. And he paced. And he paced. In between his back and forth repetitive progressions across the room, he downed a quick scotch, mentally thanking whoever kept the minibar so well stocked. He would have easily added another one to the mix, but nothing was going to keep him from being mentally or emotionally prepared for what was likely to come when that tiny woman finally emerged. And in the meantime, he also plotted the immediate torture that he was planning to inflict on his Unit Chief. For as far as he was concerned, Aaron Hotchner bore the complete blame for this entire fiasco. And once he was certain that his Jennifer was asleep, David Rossi was going to exact revenge.

Dropping the heavy glass to the dresser, Rossi walked toward the bathroom door for what must have been the twentieth time. The sound of running water had finally stopped, and listening closely, he heard nothing for a few moments. But the next sound that slammed against his ears caused him to mentally curse Aaron Hotchner's existence once again. For unless he missed his guess, that was a wrenching sob coming from that fragile woman on the other side of that door. And nothing was going to keep him from her any more.

Opening the bathroom door, David Rossi inwardly flinched as he saw the woman he loved braced against the sink staring into the tiny mirror hanging above the sink with tears coursing down her cheeks. Never turning her head, JJ said hoarsely, "You might as well go ahead and say it, David."

"Say what, honey?" David said softly, moving a step farther into the tiny bathroom.

"I told you so - it's what you're thinking isn't it? And, you'd be right. You did tell me so. You were right all the way down the line, weren't you? He almost raped and killed me. He didn't seem to interested in the torture though. I guess he sensed he was running out of time," she whispered.

"Sweetheart, the last thing I want to say to you is that," he said, watching her bruised face wince in pain as she turned to face him.

"Do you know that no matter how hard I scrub, I can't make myself feel clean? I can still feel his hands on me," JJ told him in a small shattered voice.

"That's because you aren't dirty, honey, and those feelings will fade with time," David said reaching out to hold her.

Jerking away from his outstretched hand, JJ closed her eyes and flinched away from his touch. In a slightly hysterical voice she cried, "Don't touch me!"

"Jennifer, baby, it's me. Open your eyes and look at me, honey," David ordered calmly.

Her face contorted into a painful grimace as she yelled hoarsely, pushing herself farther against the wall, "I can't look at you, David! I can't let you see me like this! How could I have let this happen?"

Shaking his head, Rossi inched one step closer as he said evenly, "You didn't let anything happen, honey. Come on, now. Let me see those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

As much as she wanted to, as much as she desperately needed to hold onto the tiny shards of control that she still possessed, JJ felt everything drop from her grasp, a sob painfully wrenching its way up out of her chest. Rossi had her against his chest seconds before her knees buckled, his hand cupping her neck as she buried her head against his chest. Her cries echoed loudly in the small tiled room, and all he could do was hold her. "Just let it out, JJ," David whispered against her hair. "Let it go, honey."

"I have to be in control," she sobbed against him. "I can't lose control," she cried harshly.

"You don't need to be anything right now, babe. You let me be the strong one for awhile," he said, holding her closely.

"I hate this!" JJ screamed hoarsely, slapping at his chest. "It wasn't supposed to have happened this way!"

"I know, sweetheart," Dave said gently. "But it did. And now, we have to deal with the consequences. Together."

"I don't want you to watch me fall apart," she sobbed. "I don't want you here for this!"

"Too bad. I'm not leaving you. Not now. Not ever," he whispered, bending to lift her little body into his arms and striding into the bedroom. Eyeing the bed, David didn't want to risk her panicking any further. So, instead, he set his course for the recliner in the corner of the room. Sitting down with her in his lap, he felt her burrow into his chest, tiny arms clutching at his neck frantically.

"I was so scared! I thought that was it. He had his hand wrapped around my throat and I thought, this is it...his face is the last thing I'm ever going to see," she said, another harsh sob wracking her thin body as he closed protective arms around her shaking form.

Stroking her arm softly, he said soothingly, "But it wasn't, babe. You saw my face, remember? I was the one who was there when you opened your eyes, and I'll always be there."

Violent shudders racked her body as she held as tightly as possible to him, her hands clawing against his shoulders. "You shouldn't have to be there for me! I should be able to handle this!"

Leaning down to whisper directly into her ear, Rossi said firmly, "Listen to me, honey. You will handle this, but right now, we're going to handle it together. You're going to let me help you because I love you."

For over an hour, Rossi merely held tighter as JJ railed and sobbed, until that point when he finally felt her body start to relax and her breathing slow. Staring down at her tear-streaked bruised face, David Rossi found himself reliving that moment when he had thought that she might have been dead. Relived the horrible sinking feeling he'd been immersed in when he'd bent over her prone body and found she wasn't breathing. Relived that sensation of knowing that if he couldn't save her, he didn't want to go on without her. Shaking his head violently, he forced his mind to snap out of that line of thinking, allowing the feel of her living, breathing body to remind him that he HAD saved her. She had come back to him.

Allowing a few moments more to pass, David waited until he was certain the woman in his arms was deeply asleep before lifting her into his arms and moving to the bed. Putting her gently on the mattress, he covered her with a blanket from the bottom of the bed. Sitting beside her, he watched her deep, even breathing for a few moments more, assuring himself that she was going to remain asleep. And, then, he picked up the phone.

Dialing Emily's room, he swiftly told her that she needed to come and stay with Jennifer for a few minutes while he had a private discussion with their unit chief. Moments later, Emily knocked lightly on JJ's door and was ushered inside.

"She's asleep, Em. But, I didn't want to take the chance that she'd wake up alone. I'll only be gone about thirty minutes. There's some things Hotch and I need to discuss."

Nodding, Emily gazed at the beaten body of her friend. Swallowing, Emily met David's eyes. "If I had known - thought that it would turn out like this...," she began.

"Don't Emily. I can't hear it right now. She's alive. She's here with me and she'll recover in time. But, for right now, I need to speak to Hotch."

"Dave, he's pretty torn up-," Emily began, remembering the haunted look on their boss' face as they'd returned to the hotel.

Turning cold, piercing eyes to her, David ground out, "He should be."

Silenced by the icy words, Emily nodded.

"I'll be back soon," Dave said, closing the hotel room door behind him.

David Rossi had absolutely no doubts as to what he was doing or what his actions were going to be. He was not planning on having a reasonable discussion, nor was he interested in reviewing the possible causes of the mission failure. No, his only intention was to exact revenge for what he rightfully perceived to have been an avoidable attack on the love of his life. An avoidable attack that almost killed Jennifer Jareau.

And catching Aaron Hotchner off guard was part of his plan.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Knocking on the hotel door, Rossi waited until he heard the click, then took his shot. As soon as Hotch's face appeared, Rossi's fist connected with Aaron Hotchner's jaw as he pushed his way into the room.

For the next few seconds, neither man said anything as they stood glaring at each other.

Rubbing his jaw, Hotch watched warily as Rossi stared at him, the older profiler's fist still clenched at his side. Finally, Hotch broke the tense silence and said carefully, still rubbing his jaw, "I guess you think I had that coming."

Eyes filled with fire, David spat, "I don't think anything. I know you had it coming. You almost got her killed, Hotch!"

"We need to have this conversation in private, Dave," Hotch said, standing aside to let the other man stride through the open door.

"I don't know if I'd shut that door, Hotch. I'm sorely tempted to kill you and with no potential witnesses, I just might to it," David told the younger man angrily.

Slamming the door, Hotch spun around. "You think it was easy on me making the call I did, Dave? Because it wasn't! But, admit it, if it had been Prentiss we had been sending in as the decoy, you wouldn't be reacting like this! JJ is a field agent...by definition, an agent who works IN THE FIELD! What the hell call did you expect me to make, man?"

"I expected you to be able to keep her safe and if that situation couldn't be guaranteed, you should never have sent her in!" Dave shouted.

"No sting is ever a hundred percent secure! You KNOW that! Hell I think that's a direct quote from one of your books," Hotch defended himself. "You're looking for someone to blame. Someone to hold responsible. Guess what, Dave, you killed the man responsible. I'm just your scapegoat. And, because we're friends, I'll let you get away with it. ONCE."

Taking a deep breath, Dave assessed the other man and realized that he was right. Raising a shaking hand to run down his face, he whispered, "I almost lost her, Hotch. Another few seconds, and..."

"But, you didn't. She's still here, Dave. And she's going to need you now more than ever! She'll recover in time," Hotch said quietly, watching his friend try to desperately gain control of his raging emotions.

Nodding, David began, "I know she'll be forced into a two week administrative leave. I want to be with her, Hotch. I need to be with her."

"I've already put through the paperwork and talked to Strauss. You'll return to work when she does," Hotch replied.

"One step ahead of me, huh?" Dave asked, sighing.

"I've known you a long time, Dave," Hotch said softly. "You really love her, don't you? This isn't just an office affair, is it?"

"Let me put it this way, Hotch. When I saw her lying on that floor...her body limp and lips turning blue...I prayed that if I couldn't bring her back that God would just let me go with her," Dave whispered.

"Yeah, it was in your face...I haven't seen anguish like that since I looked in the mirror after Haley took Jack and left me."

"Hotch, I'm sorry, man..."

"Dave, don't. If I had been in your position, I probably would have reacted the same way," Hotch confessed.

Nodding, Dave stood. "I need to get back and relieve Prentiss in case she wakes up. Get us out of here as quick as you can arrange it tomorrow, okay? I want to get her home to Little Creek."

"Understood," said Hotch, following his friend to the door.

Looking back over his shoulder, Dave muttered, "And put some ice on that eye! Jesus, what the hell are you going to tell people?"

"Oh, I'm looking forward to telling Reid and Morgan I got into a bar fight. I'm interested to see if they buy it or not," Hotch said, smiling slightly.

"I wouldn't bet on it, Mr. Control," Dave said, shaking his head.

"Get some rest, Dave. I've got a feeling JJ is going to need you a lot over the next few days," Hotch replied.

Silently agreeing with Hotch's spoken words, Dave nodded and walked quickly back down the hall to the woman who had unmistakably woven herself into his soul.


	21. Chapter 21

Somehow in the deep recesses of her mind, JJ knew that she was only having a nightmare. She knew that her mind was playing vicious tricks on her, confusing the horrible events of the day with the imaginations of her psyche. But knowing all of that didn't make it any easier to deal with.

The harsh scream rent her lips before she could stop it, a violent explosion in the darkness. She could feel her hands clawing against someone, against something, as she tried to escape those memories, those horrible moments when she couldn't breathe.

His arms wrapped tightly but carefully around her frail body, Rossi felt her first twitch seconds before that horrible scream. Jerking up, he reached for the bedside light, knowing that the darkness would not help at all when she finally did awaken. Soothingly, he whispered as he pulled her toward him, "Honey, it's okay. You need to wake up. It's just a dream."

Watching her eyes clench even tighter, Rossi barely caught her fists before they attacked his face and shoulders. Wrapping her tighter against him, he said more forcefully, "Jennifer, wake up now!"

Blinking open unfocused eyes, JJ could only make out the image of a man in front of her...restraining her and another ungodly shriek tore past her lips as comprehension dawned. The man holding her wasn't the cruel twisted unsub who had attacked her without mercy. Instead, it was the body of the man she knew would kill to keep her safe. The man who had killed to keep her safe. "Dave?" she gasped, clutching small frantic hands against his shirt.

"It's me, sweetheart. Just breath for me," he soothed, tucking her shaking body against him and rocking her in his arms.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, JJ released a shuddering breath as she waited for her pounding heart to slow. "I don't know if I can do this. Everything feels out of control," she said tightly.

"Shhhh," he hushed her, rubbing rhythmically at her back. "It's going to get better, JJ. It's just going to take some time."

"I want to go home," she said in a whispered plea.

"Tomorrow. First thing, babe. I talked to Hotch a few hours ago. You are officially on a two week convalescent leave and I'm taking some of that vacation time I never use," he rumbled against her head.

Shaking her head against his chest, JJ sniffled. "No," she said, trying desperately to interject some strength into her voice. "You don't need to do that. I can handle this on my own."

"It's already done, Jennifer," Rossi responded with a note of finality in his voice. "Maybe you could handle this on your own. Maybe. But, I'll be damned if I'm going to let you. I love you. I'm staying with you and nothing you say or do is going to change that."

Sighing against his chest, JJ realized she was too tired to have this battle with him. And, in her heart, she simply didn't want to. She wanted to be protected. Just for a little while. Then, hopefully, she could face the world again. "Okay," she whispered.

"Okay," he said softly. "We'll be back at the cabin by tomorrow afternoon. Now, let's lay back down, honey. You need to try to get some more sleep. Rest is the best thing for you right now," he said, urging her back down to the pillows.

"You won't..."

"I'm not leaving you, Jennifer," Dave told her quietly, stretching out behind her, wrapping a protective arm around her waist and threading his hand with hers. "Not now. Not ever."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The ride to Little Creek was peacefully silent, and she was glad. After the entire trauma of the week, the night, and the flight back home, all JJ wanted to do was escape back to the cabin that she had grown to love as her own. And she was certain that the man next to her had the same intentions.

For the past eighteen hours, David Rossi had never left her side. And a part of her, that desperately screaming part on the inside of her heart, was glad. Turning to stare out the window, the trees sliding by in a blur as miles passed, JJ wondered if she would ever feel normal again. It seemed that what she had once defined as normal no longer existed, that part of her world now relegated to a longed-for history, a bright spot in her past that she could no longer access.

Rossi felt her fingers tighten slightly against his, and he glanced sideways, well aware of the expression of her bruised face. Ever since he had buckled her into that leather seat, she hadn't said a single word. And while he recognized the fact that she needed to handle things in her own way, to make sense of circumstances beyond her control, he wasn't about to let her suffer if it was within his control. Squeezing her hand in return, he asked softly, "What's going on in that mind of yours, honey?"

JJ kept her eyes on the forest, the wavering glass distorting the view just enough to throw off any sense of true clarity. "Just thinking."

Nodding, Rossi said, "Thinking is good as long as that's what you want to do."

Frowning, JJ pulled her legs up under her as she said, "Do I get a choice? It's not like I can turn it off. I need to…"

Interrupting, Rossi said calmly, " JJ, honey, for the next few days or weeks, the only thing you need to do is whatever you want to do. There doesn't have to be a right or wrong. If you want to think, you can think. But no one, least of all me, is going to force you into anything."

JJ let that information sink in, wondering if she actually believed it enough to apply it. Turning slightly to face him, she asked, "You ever wish you'd made different choices?"

David took a moment and considered how to answer the diminutive blonde sitting beside him. Stoking her hand, he decided that blunt honesty would serve her best. "I used to. I spent a lot of time in my early career second guessing decisions I made."

JJ turned to look at him with disbelieving eyes. "You?"

"Yeah, honey, me. I wasn't born the self confident ass you see before you now. This took real work," he said, winking at her. Heart lightening as he watched her slight smile, he continued, "But, babe, I learned a long time ago that hindsight was twenty/twenty. Beating yourself up over things you wish you'd done differently or done better is a waste of energy. You can't change the past. The only thing you can do is learn from it and move past it. The present and the future are things you can do something about. I'm not saying that I don't wish I could change what happened yesterday. I wish like hell I could go back to the moment Hotch okayed the mission and plant a fist in his mouth. I do. But, I can't. What I can do is help you deal with the fallout. Help you heal. And, that's what I intend to do."

Leaning her head back against the leather headrest, JJ watched the man beside her as he navigated the SUV down the road. "Well, when you say it like that..." she murmured.

"I told you, baby, with age comes wisdom," he replied, sweeping his thumb gently against the top of her hand.

"I'm so tired, David," JJ whispered, letting her head loll to the side to stare out the window at the passing scenery.

"It'll get better, sweetheart. I promise you that it will," he said quietly, gently squeezing her hand again.

"I hope so," she breathed.

Turning the vehicle into the drive to Little Creek, Rossi carefully crossed the bridge and headed toward the cabin. "I know so. I will do everything within my considerable power to make those hopes into reality, babe. Just trust me, okay?"

Her head barely moved against the seat as she nodded. "I think I can do that."

Pulling the truck around to the back of the cabin, Rossi easily parked in his regular spot, killing the engine as he turned toward the petite blonde. Squeezing her hand, he said softly, "We're home, babe. Let's get you inside, okay?"

Nodding, JJ closed her eyes for a moment, then sighed as his warm fingers were suddenly gone from hers. His door opened and closed, and she just sat there for a moment. So many thoughts were buzzing through her minds, competing with the fatigue that was threatening to overtake her body. The blast of cool air swept against her cheek as she felt his hands against her waist, and she turned toward him without thinking, seeking his warmth and his support. Rossi's strong arms merely snuggled her closer, tucking her soft head against his neck as he kicked the door close behind him. And with careful steps, he carried the woman of his dreams into his home, intent on only one thing. Whatever it took, he would protect her, he would shield her, and he would fight her battles for her until she could do it for herself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The sun was setting on the distant western horizon, shades of purple and orange flung across the sky with the haphazard gold and white thrown in for good measure. The air had grown cooler as the evening had settled around them, and JJ snuggled just a bit deeper against the cushion of the deckchair. Staring across the meadow, JJ tried to remember that last time she had felt this conflicted, this angsty. And part of her was surprised to realize that she wasn't sure she had ever reached this point before.

Always priding herself on her ability to maintain order, to choose her steps and her actions wisely, this was a definite blow to her self esteem and to her innate need to control everything. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on something other than the next day.

The past fourteen days had gone as quick as lightening, and yet some moments had seemed to be frozen in time. Those were the memories she needed, the very thoughts that seemed to be imprinted on her brain in vivid detail. From the moment David Rossi had gently deposited her on his bed…on their bed…that first night after returning from California, JJ had known by the determined look in his eyes that he would keep his promise. He had no intentions of leaving her or of letting her have to deal with anything alone. And by giving him that power, giving him that small amount of control, she had finally realized that he had given her back more than she had sacrificed.

He had held her through every nightmare for those first nights, letting her rail and scream, never once telling her that she was wrong in her emotions or her responses. And she had come to trust that when she woke up in the middle of the night, that it was David's strong arms that would be holding her and it was David's deep voice whispering words of love in her ear. Finally, those terrors no longer bullied her, her defenses fortified enough by his presence, his love. Somehow or another, she had borrowed his protection and found that he had more than enough to spare.

Too much, too soon was how JJ had first described the thoughts of the team visiting. One well-meaning call from Penelope Garcia had been enough to put her into a tailspin. David had calmly but firmly took the phone from her shaking hands, easily assuring Garcia that all was well, while wrapping solid arms around JJ's thin shoulders. And to his credit, he had listened without comment as she had murmured a litany of reasons why she couldn't face the team. It was only when she mentioned that she had failed their friends, failed in her mission, that his restraint snapped softly, his tone informing her in no uncertain terms that no one, absolutely no one, considered her a failure. And as far as he was concerned, Jennifer Jareau would be considered a hero, and that he was seriously considering building a huge statue in her honor and placing it directly in the middle of Erin Strauss' office. JJ had laughed a watery laugh, imagining the look of horror on their Section Chief's face if such a thing ever appeared.

The very thoughts of even leaving the cabin seemed to overwhelm her at the beginning, and JJ had fought the urge to jump at every single strange noise or out of place sound. And once again, that man, that man that seemed to know what she needed before she even asked, had managed to assuage every fear with that calm voice and rational reasoning. It was the thought of a picnic in the meadow that finally persuaded her to leave the safety of the deck, her steps falling slowly in place next to his as they made their way to their "special" place. When he had managed to buy, find or bake a chocolate cherry cheesecake, she would never know, but he had fed her slow bites and regaled her with stories from his childhood, swearing and declaring that he was always the perfect child. His sisters, however, were apparently emissaries of the devil sent to terrorize him and distract him from the straight and narrow. Of course, JJ was certain he did far more than merely stretch the truth, but she had to admit that she had laughed so much that she hadn't even jumped when the dogs had surprised them.

Rossi had definitely achieved his goal of relaxing her without her even knowing it. And it was that night that she had finally released those final barriers, finally letting him love her in word and deed once again, letting herself love him in return. Every day seemed to have brought a new step, a new memory that she could hold on to.

That first Monday had dawned early, the sun slipping through the wooden blinds and bathing the bedroom in a golden glow. Her sleep had been fitful that night before, dreading the necessity of the coming follow up visit to the doctor and the explanations that would once again try to open those doors that she was slamming shut. Eyes opening abruptly, Jennifer had been immediately met by David's deep dark gaze, his arm wrapped warmly around her shoulders. Tilting her chin, he had simply asked her to trust him once again, to let him take care of everything. Her only job, her only requirement, was to take the time to heal.

Rossi had held her tightly as she trembled, then kissed her softly as she cried, then made sweet love to her once again as she moaned in his arms. And later that day, her new private physician, who was the absolute best in the DC area according to her lover, pronounced her well on the road to physical recovery. But while the bruises on her physical body were slowly fading, her strength returning with every day, her fears still managed to rear their ugly heads at the most inopportune moments. Like now.

With every fiber of her being, she wanted to be completely strong in her body, mind and spirit. But the painful truth was that she wasn't. JJ tightened her fist against the edge of the deck chair as her mind switched back to the present, reminding her with cruel honesty that her world was about to change in less than twenty four hours. Tomorrow was the end of her leave, and whether she was ready or not, it was time to face the Federal Bureau of Investigation and all of it's assorted people and assorted requirements. And unfortunately, that included all of those case files that just reminded her of the very horror that she herself had barely escaped alive.

Leaning against the doorway from the bedroom to the deck, Rossi watched as JJ's face grimaced tightly once again. Twirling his stemmed glass casually in his fingers, he took a slow sip. He had maintained his silence for the past few minutes, knowing that she was dealing with things in her own way, in her own time. But he was also well aware of the fact that time was running out quickly, sands falling through that hourglass. She would not allow him to extend that time for her, even though it was well within his power to do so. Pushing off the doorframe, Rossi smiled softly as he walked toward that tiny little blonde.

Looking up at the sound of footsteps, JJ blinked slowly, never tiring of just looking at that amazing man. He looked good tonight, as always, his white button down shirt untucked, faded jeans snug as always. And she knew at that exact moment, by that look of determination in his eyes, that he knew what she was thinking. And after these past two weeks, that really didn't surprise her anymore.

"All right, beautiful, it's time to talk. Let me call Hotch and get you a few more weeks. The job will be there when you're ready to go back," he said, moving forward to sit at her feet on the long cushioned chaise lounge.

"No," she said flatly, disregarding that option as she had the dozen other times he'd suggested it. "I have to go back. I have to prove I can do this."

"You don't have anything to prove to anyone, Jennifer," David said, meeting her eyes.

"Yes, I do. I have to prove it to myself and putting it off won't make it any easier. Every day I wait to return, he wins," JJ said with a determined tilt of her chin.

"Who wins?" David asked carefully.

"Him. The unsub," JJ replied, looking away.

"No, JJ, he doesn't. The unsub is gone...relegated to hell where he belongs," David said quietly. "Try again," he said ordered quietly. "What are you trying to prove and who are you trying to prove it to?"

"I have to do this...I have to see if I can still do this job....successfully. I failed before and I have to see if that was a fluke or if I'm just not cut out for this anymore."

David waited a few moments to speak, contemplating her words. Finally, releasing a sigh, David said softly but firmly, "Jennifer, we had a fucked up mission. But you didn't fail. You did your job and unfortunately were overpowered by a sadistic killer. It's awful and unsettling, but it happens. It doesn't make it any easier on you, but before you go back in the field you have to wrap your head around that."

"He almost killed me, David. Very nearly raped me...a trained supposedly capable FBI agent. How can you say that I didn't fail?" JJ asked in a whisper.

Staring directly into her eyes, Rossi said gently but firmly, "Because you're still alive. He didn't succeed. You lived. That's exactly how I can say that you didn't fail."

Shaking her head, JJ closed her eyes as she mumbled, "Not because of anything I did. I couldn't even defend myself properly…"

"Jennifer, you could have been a 200 pound weight-lifter and still not been able to win in an obviously unfair fight." Wrapping his fingers around her ankle, Rossi stroked his thumb against her skin as he continued, "The damn mission almost failed, but not you personally. You've got to see that there's some separation there, honey." Watching a grimace cross her face, Rossi gently ordered, "Open your eyes for just a minute, Jennifer."

She could feel his fingers sweeping against her skin, soft pressure that subtly reminded her of his strength. Sighing, she let her eyes open, staring directly into his darkened gaze as she asked, "What if it happens again, David? What if I miss it again and someone does die? What if because of a poor decision that I make, someone has to pay for it?"

Sliding his hand up the side of her bare leg, he answered, "Honey, you don't hold the weight of the world in those delicate hands of yours. That's what a team is for. God knows I've never been the best at utilizing the team concept, but I've learned the hard way that it's the only way that works in what we do. Every one of us has to use our best judgment and weigh out every thing we do, and together, we will make it." Seeing that she was not yet persuaded, he asked, ""So every time that Penelope gives us information and we don't find the right person immediately, does that mean that she failed?"

Frowning, she answered quickly, "Of course it doesn't, but that's not the same."

Nodding, he continued, "Every time that one of us hesitates in giving a detailed profile because we don't have the full information, does that mean we've failed?"

"No, it means that you used judgment in not narrowing the search too quickly. I've heard Hotch say that more than once." Sitting up, she leaned toward David as she said, "And neither one of those examples could have resulted in death, David. You're comparing apples and oranges."

Sliding up the edge of the cushion, Rossi cupped her cheek as he replied, "I beg to differ, sweetheart. Every thing that we do as part of this team directly affects the outcome of our missions and determines whether all of us come home alive at the end of the day. I guarantee you, babe, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that we will always come home at the end of the day together, alive, and ready to face another day."

"David...," JJ began shaking her head.

"I'm not saying that mistakes weren't made, JJ. I'm saying that it wasn't your fault and you didn't fail. But, if you go back into the field with all these doubts in your mind, you put yourself and every member of our team at risk. More than anything else, hesitation can get us killed in this job, honey. I won't let you put yourself at that kind of risk," he told her quietly, brushing a stray tear from her cheek.

"I want to go back. I do," she whispered.

"Then start slowly. Go back and stay on your desk a few weeks...build yourself back up to this, babe. But trying to go back in there tomorrow and resume where you left off is going to be impossible. The bruises on the surface may have faded, Jen, but the ones on your soul are going to take a hell of a lot longer to heal," he warned, tightening his hand on her leg.

JJ looked away and nodded. "Start slowly. I can do that," she murmured.

"I know you can, honey," he said, running the back of his hand down her cheek.

"I'm going to have to get used to sleeping alone again," she sighed. "My condo just won't seem like home after being here so long."

"What?" David asked, confused.

"Well, we always stayed mostly at our own places during the week before," she said, turning to face him again.

"Not any more. I want you here," David said firmly.

It was JJ's turn to be confused as she asked, "What?"

Dropping his hand to her tiny waist, he said with a smile, "I meant what I said a few seconds ago, honey. I want us to come home together at the end of every day. I want us to start every day together."

Cocking her head to one side, JJ asked carefully, "David, do you realize what you're saying?"

"I know exactly what I'm saying, honey. I want you to move in with me." Squeezing her hip, he continued, his eyes boring straight into hers, "If you think that I'm going to give you up for even a single night after having you in my arms for the past two weeks, little girl, you are sadly mistaken."

"How did we go from me going back to the Bureau tomorrow to me moving in to Little Creek?" JJ asked, a bemused smile crossing her face.

Shaking his head, Rossi said firmly, "Oh, this isn't a stretch whatsoever, not to me. It only makes sense. I've told you that this is forever, honey. And there's no reason why you can't."

Shaking her head briefly, JJ said calmly, "David, this is just a reaction..."

"You're absolutely right. It is a reaction. For a few brief moments on that goddamn floor in California, I got a glimpse of life without you in it! A world without your smiling face and soft touch and it terrified me. Absolutely scared the shit out of me. I don't ever want to lose you. Not ever. In those moments in California, I knew with a clarity I've never felt before that I wanted you forever. And, if I couldn't have my forever with you that I didn't want one at all, damn it! So don't you dare doubt me now. I know you'd say no to marriage if I asked now...so I'll settle for living together. But NO LESS!" he finished on a shout.

Raising one eyebrow, JJ quipped, "Now what the hell can I say to that?"

"Try, "Yes, David, I will happily share your home and your life." on for size," David suggested, running a shaking hand through his hair.

Reaching out a soft hand, JJ laid it gently against his whiskered cheek as she replied, a wide smile filling both her lips and her eyes, "Yes, David, I will happily share your home and your life."

Placing his hand over hers, pressing it tighter against his cheek, Rossi said with a grin, "So this means that I get to see those beautiful blue eyes every morning and every night?"

Leaning forward, JJ let her lips settle against his as she whispered, "Oh, honey, if you're really good, I can guarantee you that you will get to see a whole lot more than my eyes."

Dropping his hands against her waist, Rossi easily scooped a laughing JJ into his arms, his growl low against her ear as he stomped across the deck toward the open bedroom door. "Let me assure you, babe, I'm extremely good at what I do."


	24. Chapter 24

A month later, David Rossi got the chance to once again prove to Jennifer Jareau that he was very good at what he did. This time, however, no one was laughing…at least not at the beginning.

It had been JJ's first away case with the team, and while she had to admit that it had been harder than she expected, she had survived. Well, actually, she had done more than just survive. JJ had literally thrived, successfully wrangling the Denver media while personally managing to keep the local police chief from killing the local district attorney, both of them running for the open senate seat in the next election.. As far as she was concerned, that counted as a major miracle.

And thanks to the pushy, arrogant, overbearing man that was currently sharing her bed and her life, she went to sleep each night at a decent hour, whether she liked it or not. While it wasn't her original intention for them to share a hotel room during cases, JJ recognized the prudence in choosing her battles wisely. And she had known from the moment that they had first stepped into the Radisson lobby that David Rossi intended for her to be right next to him twenty four hours a day.

Their team had no doubts about the arrangement, and JJ knew that every one of them, most of all her, remembered in great detail the last case. And none of them, most of all her, had any desire to repeat any possible mistakes that had been made. So she took it in stride, holding her tongue, when Rossi had stayed at the station with her on more than one day, supposedly to work on victimology. And she had resisted commenting when Emily had kept her supplied in Diet Cokes and M&Ms, merely smiling her thanks. Morgan's attempts to frighten off any unwanted contact from the local police had been subtle, but JJ was so attuned to their team that she noticed those things without even having to look for them. Reid's cheerfulness grated on her nerves at times, but she forced a smile onto her face as she laughed politely at every physics joke that the poor boy could think of. And of course, Hotch had been the most noticeable….because he had done nothing different. He had merely assigned JJ to do her job as normal, and then trusted her to do it. For that, JJ was eternally grateful.

But now they were back at Quantico, the case solved and the unsub ready to stand trial in the great state of Colorado. And their tired and dragging team was ready to relax and unwind in whatever manner would allow them to forget the week's events and just relax.

Which is how JJ found herself propped up against the doorway to David's office, watching him throw files into his briefcase. Smiling, she said, "Hey handsome. Got plans for tonight?"

Looking up at the tiny blonde standing against his doorframe, he grinned tiredly as he ran his hand through his hair. "Well, let's see. Depends on who's asking."

Chuckling, JJ pushed off the door and walked toward his desk. "Oh, so you think you might get a better offer if you wait around for a while?"

Dropping another file in his case, Rossi shook his head as he smiled into her eyes, saying, "Honey, it's eight o'clock on a Friday night, we just got back home from another case from hell, and I think that there's steaks waiting for us at the cabin. I've got the best offer in the world, and I'm not looking for anything else."

Walking around his desk, she propped against the edge of the wood as she said, wheedling, "Well, what if I told you that we can still do that, but maybe we could join the team for a drink or two first? Garcia's really got her heart set on all of us meeting up at the Cove tonight, and she's even got Hotch to agree to come."

Rolling his eyes, Rossi plopped down in his deep leather chair, trailing a hand against her waist as he groaned, "Ah hell, JJ. You want me to give up a slow grilled steak, an even better bottle of wine, and YOU for a night with our team? Our team that we just spent five days and nights with? I mean, it's not that I don't like 'em, but enough's enough, don't you think?"

Shaking her head, blonde hair flying against her shoulders, JJ said softly, "See, that's just the deal, David. Garcia didn't get to spend all that time with us, and I think she's feeling left out. She knows this case was hard for me, and she wants to be a part of the celebration. Rule 235 - We do not deliberately disappoint our friends, especially the ones capable of launching nuclear weapons from their laptop."

David Rossi was not a dumb man, and he could recognize that look of staunch determination in those flashing blue eyes. Sighing, he stood slowly, dropping both hands to her hips as he pulled her closer. "So, tell me, what's in it for me if I agree to this little change of plans, babe?"

"Whatever do you mean by that?" asked JJ, pressing her body closer to his as she stared up into the dark eyes of the man who'd become as essential to her as air.

Tugging her past the short distance that separated their bodies, David said in a low rumble, "I'm open to all forms of bribery. Although ones of a close personal nature are my favorite, especially where you're concerned, beautiful."

"Hmmm, well how bout you do this teensy weensy favor for me and I don't make you sleep on the couch tonight," JJ laughed.

"You're harsh, woman!" Rossi growled in her ear.

"Knock! Knock!" said Prentiss, tapping on the open wooden door. "Oh, get a room, will ya?" she said in mock exasperation.

"Has anybody ever told you that you've got lousy timing, Prentiss?" Rossi said, looking over Jennifer's head at the other woman.

"A time or two...listen, we're getting ready to go...and Hotch has made your presence, Rossi, a direct order. Says he's not going without you. And I wouldn't recommend anybody disappointing Garcia," she said with a knowing tone.

Sighing, David stared down into Jennifer's blue eyes. "You owe me, sweetness. A marker at the time of my choosing. Deal?"

"Deal," Jennifer replied, rising on tip toe to press a quick kiss to his waiting lips. "Now," she said, snagging his hand to drag him from behind the desk, "Let's go!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Leaning his head back against the worn leather booth, David Rossi smiled as he glanced around the packed table. If the number of glasses scattered everywhere was any indication, it appeared that everyone was having a good time. A very good time.

Catching Hotch's eye, Rossi said loudly, trying to be heard over the jukebox, "So, are you glad you came, man?"

"You've met Penelope Garcia, right?" Hotch said dryly, loosely gripping a tall longneck brown bottle. "It's not like I had much choice, Dave. That woman would probably have redirected the power grid and shut off electricity to my home had I refused her not-so-gracious invitation."

From her position smack dab in the middle of the round booth, Garcia turned quickly, throwing a mock glare at the two men as she said sweetly, "Now, boys, surely you're not trying to tell me that you weren't just DYING to spend your Friday evening drinking to your little livers' content."

Raising one eyebrow, Rossi said with a short laugh, "Oh, I had plans to be drinking, Garcia, but it wasn't with this motley crew. My plans also involved a grill, a steak, and JJ. I think you can see where I'm going with this."

Morgan slid his arm around Garcia's shoulders as he leaned around Prentiss to meet Rossi's eyes. "Man, a two-year old could see where you were going with that."

"Where is JJ, anyway?" Emily asked. "She should have been back by now. How long does it take to get a couple of margaritas, anyway?"

Lifting his eyes to scan the bar, he narrowed them as he found his live-in love standing at the bar, each hand wrapped around a margarita glass with her brows furrowed and baby blues flashing angrily at a man standing in her path. "Excuse me, folks," Rossi said easily as he slid from the booth, eyes never leaving the scene unfolding in front of him.

Eyes following Dave's, Hotch stood and murmured, "Want help?"

"No, I'll handle it," Dave replied tightly, walking with clenched fists to where his blonde beauty was again trying to step around the man standing in front of her. Approaching her, he forced himself to plaster an easy-going smile on his face as he said, "Honey, did you get lost?"

Taking her gaze from the idiot in front of her to look at him, she smiled, "Just a small interruption. But, I got what I came for," she said, holding up the lime green confections.

"Good, Prentiss is pretty thirsty," David said, jerking his head back at the table.

"You're with him, Goldilocks?" the dim idiot with too many tattoos asked, blocking her exit again.

"Son, she's got her hands full. Step aside," Rossi ordered calmly.

Frowning at the older man, he said, "We were having a private conversation here, pops." Looking at JJ, he grinned, "You brought you dad barhopping with you, sweetness?"

She could feel David stiffen next to her, and she glanced up at him with a quick smile. Her hands tightening against the stems of the glasses, JJ smiled grimly as she snapped back, "No, I brought a real man with me. Not that you would understand the definition of the word." JJ saw the flash of anger in the young kid's eye at the same moment she felt the tattooed hand close tightly around her arm.

The young punk hissed, "You're think you're so smart, don't you?"

As David angrily stepped toward the other man, JJ ground out, "David, I've got this. Trust me." Jerking back, JJ obeyed her first instincts, using the available missiles in her hands. Within seconds, the lime green concoction completely covered the brazen kid.

Sputtering as he swiped at his eyes, the obviously dumb kid yelled, "You're gonna pay for that, bitch."

Rossi's hands swept against her waist at that moment, and she felt herself being pushed behind him. Meeting his eyes, she could see them darkening with a deep anger as he took a step toward the swearing kid.

"Now, son," Rossi hissed, grabbing the younger man's arm and viciously twisting it behind his back, "That's not how we speak to a lady, is it?" he asked, tightening his grip painfully on the other man's arm. "I think you should apologize before we go outside and have a quiet discussion about how we talk to women in the D.C. area."

Fruitlessly struggling, the moronic man finally seemed to recognize that he wasn't going to be able to break David Rossi's hold. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Very good," Rossi hissed. Looking at Jennifer's widened eyes, David softly ordered, "Honey, order a couple more drinks and a scotch for me. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

JJ watched as David duck walked the stupid ass out of the bar, followed quickly by Morgan.

"Morgan, make sure he doesn't..." JJ said worriedly as the black man passed by her.

"Kill him? Sure, I can do that. Beat him to a bloody pulp? Not sure I can stop that, Jayje. But I'll give it a go," Morgan laughed.

"Thanks," JJ called weakly, shaking her head. Glancing to the side, JJ noticed the rest of her team suddenly around her, and she was grateful for the show of support. JJ met Emily's large dark eyes as she said with a slight smile, "Em, I hope you weren't too thirsty, cause it's gonna take a sec to get another margarita."

Penelope's chipper voice broke in at that moment, drawing their attention to the smiling waitress headed their way. "Oh, I'd say that you probably won't have to wait too long, peaches. Seems that you might just get those drinks sooner than you thought."

JJ suddenly found two cold glasses pressed into her hands, the young woman just telling her that her drinks were on the house for the rest of the night. When she pressed for answers, she had been quickly informed that the entire staff had just been waiting for someone to teach that man a lesson.

Herding the three women back to the booth, Hotch muttered as he watched Emily drain the glass that she had just got from JJ in one gulp, "I hope to God Rossi and Morgan get back soon. I refuse to deal with the three of you on my own if you're being supplied with an unending supply of alcohol. Reid's already plowed."

JJ spent the next several minutes listening to Spencer Reid quote random facts about alcohol while staring impatiently at the door. Finally, she breathed a sigh of relief as she watched a laughing Morgan walk in the bar, followed closely by a grinning David. She noted his bruised knuckles as he resumed his seat beside her and drew her against him.

"Rossi made that punk piss himself," she heard Morgan telling the table at large.

Shaking her head up at him, he quickly said, "All I did was instruct him that ladies didn't appreciate being called such derogatory names, Morgan. Can I help it if my hand slipped and hit his face instead of the wall?"

"David!" JJ gasped.

"Oh, be quiet! You doused him in margaritas!" Rossi defended.

Snuggling into his side, JJ whispered, "My own personal protector."

"Always, honey," he said against her hair. "And, that protector says it's time to get out of here. NOW! You've got some kissing up to do," he told her for her ears alone.

"Kissing up or kissing down?" she whispered suggestively, running a hand over his jean covered thigh.

"Oh, down is an option tonight?! Maybe this is my lucky night after all!" he breathed against her cheek.

Trailing fingers against his jean covered thigh, JJ bit back a smile as she murmured against his ear, "Our options are extremely open tonight, David. And I'd say that both us are about to get very lucky. Watching my man go all caveman protective just makes me want to do all sorts of things."

"Hell, woman, if I'd know that, I'd arranged for a little bar fight months ago." Rossi groaned involuntarily as he felt that wandering hand of hers climb higher. Dropping his fingers against hers, he ordered softly as he clutched her hand, "Okay, that's it. Tell Garcia we've done our duty and we're gone."

JJ wasn't sure how they made it out of the bar in record time, but after a quick round of goodbyes, accompanied by a few knowing looks from Garcia and Morgan, she suddenly found herself being buckled into the passenger seat of David Rossi's SUV. And headed toward Little Creek as fast as he could break the speed limits.

The next morning dawned early, the sun rising high in the sky and spilling through the wooden blinds, casting a golden light on the couple still tangled in the sheets. JJ sighed as she snuggled closer to David's nicely warm body, feeling his hand bury deeper in her hair.

Staring down at sleepy blue eyes, Rossi chuckled as he said, "I'm assuming that was a sigh of contentment, right?"

Rolling her eyes, JJ mumbled as she playfully swatted his chest, "Oh hush. You know good and well that it was."

Smugly, he replied, "Thought so."

Propping her chin against his chest, JJ raised one eyebrow as she said with an evil grin, "Don't get too sure of yourself, David Rossi. If I remember correctly, you will be spending a few days alone in New York next weekend, and you'd hate for me to get used to you not being here."

Raising his head up off the pillow, Rossi said sharply, "What do you mean alone, honey? I have no intentions whatsoever of going to that damn book release without you."

Silently pleased, but unwilling to let him know it, JJ quickly retorted, "You hadn't mentioned my presence being needed there. Besides, that's a part of your life you've never involved me in."

"A situation I intend on rectifying shortly. And as for your presence not being needed, allow me to make a blanket statement right now. Your presence is always needed, no, wait, make that required when it comes to any event that I have to attend. I want you by my side, beautiful. Always. Haven't I shown you that by now?"

"David, you're not going to be SSA Rossi there. You'll be, David Rossi, world renowned profiler and author. I'm not familiar with that man," she began uncomfortably.

"The only person you need to worry yourself with is David Rossi, the man who has fallen deeply, passionately, irrevocably in love with you. And that man," he said, punctuating his statement with a deep kiss, "wants you at his side for everything. Forever."

Rubbing her face against his chest, Jennifer said softly, "Well when you put it in those terms, how can I say no?"

"You can't," David said flatly, quickly flipping her to her back and covering her small body with his own. "I love you, beautiful. There isn't ever going to be a time when I hide you away. You aren't my dirty little secret. I assumed you knew I wanted you with me next weekend. I was mistaken. But, I do. Today, tomorrow, next year, ten years and beyond. Got that?" he asked roughly.

Feeling his hot breath against her mouth, JJ nodded mutely at his impassioned speech. "I love you, too. And thank you for saying that."

"I mean every word," he said, lowering his mouth to hers. "Now, show me how good a morning this is going to be," he ordered, nipping at her neck.


	26. Chapter 26

Once again, in less than a few weeks after it happened the first time, Jennifer Jareau was conflicted. And not just any old sort of conflicted. While she wasn't overcome with the fear of the unknown or of failure, this time her conflict seemed to have brought along an unwelcome friend. Jennifer Jareau was just flat out uneasy in this new situation, and she was afraid that she just didn't fit into David Rossi's world, no matter what he said.

They had arrived in New York City on the Friday afternoon shuttle and headed straight to the Palmer House right in the middle of the theatre district on Broadway. Dave had outdone himself in making sure that they had the absolute best of everything, and JJ had to admit that for a while, she had felt like a kid in a candy store, there was so much being thrown at her at once. She smiled for a moment, remembering the moment when the bellboy had finally left their suite, and she had turned to look at Dave. She had known at that exact moment that the man had far more on his mind than getting downstairs for a book signing, and she couldn't control the giggles that had escaped her when he had merely swung her into his strong arms, growled out exactly what he intended to do, and carried her off to that wonderfully oversized bed. And an hour later, when they finally decided to find their clothes again, JJ had once again had no doubts about her place in his life.

But that had changed quickly. While she knew that Dave had made his intentions clear, it had become glaringly apparent to JJ that his publishing company was not as thrilled with her presence. Oh, it wasn't obvious, not as if anyone had flat out told her that her company was not needed. No, it had been those subtle hints that only a woman could ascertain. From dinner last night to the pre-reception hor d'ourves to the first main reception, she had read those looks and seen those raised eyebrows.

While she might not be a profiler, she knew enough about human behavior to read the signs. At first, she had thought that she was overreacting. But when she had gone to the ladies room by herself during a lull in the reception last night, she had her suspicions confirmed. Safely ensconced in a private powder room, JJ had sat, shocked, as she overheard a very detailed conversation between two executives in Dave's publishing house, both of them extremely dissatisfied that their world-famous and lucrative writer had chosen "that kind of woman" to accompany him. As she continued to listen, stunned, JJ had soon learned that if David Rossi wanted to continue selling books, then they needed to be able to preserve his image of a playboy rouge FBI agent with a devil-may-care attitude. And a woman like JJ wasn't going to help him at all.

She had done her best to hide her shock from David, not wanting to taint his special weekend. And she hoped that she had succeeded. As they arrived back at their hotel room at 1 AM on Saturday morning, all JJ wanted to do was curl up in a ball and forget that today had ever happened. Any happiness or joy that she had felt earlier had long since disappeared, and all she could think about was the possibility that she was a liability to the man that she loved. And if she was, then she knew what her choice must be. To her convoluted way of thinking, she would not allow him to suffer because of her.

David Rossi was not a stupid man. And, as he sat on the bed watching the woman he loved flit nervously around the hotel suite, he knew something had rocked the tiny blonde's equilibrium in a way that had her running scared. Despite her objections to the contrary on the way back to her room, he could see it in the tense posture of her small frame, in the tight lines around her beautiful face and he was determined to find out what exactly had caused the change in his wonderful woman.

"Jennifer," he said deeply, "Sit down, please."

"I'm just making sure I have everything packed to leave tomorrow, David," JJ replied absently, rechecking the bureau for the sixth time.

"You can check again in the morning. Sit down and tell me what has you so agitated," he ordered sternly.

"I told you, Dave. Nothing. I'm fine," JJ snapped, facing the closet and closing her eyes at the wave of panic that rolled over her as she finally recognized what she had to do.

"The hell you're fine," he snapped back angrily.

Turning sharply, JJ looked at the man sitting on the bed staring at her. Swallowing, JJ whispered, "Dave, we're not going to work. I'm sorry."

Meeting her eyes across the room, Dave slowly stood. Carefully, with growing sense of dread, he replied, "What the hell are you talking about, JJ?"

"You. Us. This," she said, holding out her arms to encompass the room. "It isn't going to work, David," JJ said softly.

"Since when?" he bit out, clenching his fists. "What the hell is wrong with you, woman? Ever since you came back from the bathroom this evening, I feel like I've been thrown into some kind of alternate universe! We were fine last night and today! Now tonight, you hand me this little revelation! So, I'm gonna ask again, what the hell is wrong with you? And I'm warning you, Jennifer, you're going to have to do a hell of a lot better than saying that we aren't going to work!"

"It's the only answer you're going to get, David. I'm sorry. You have no idea how much," she told him quietly as she attempted to walk from the room.

Moving to stand directly in front of her, blocking her path from the room, David stared down into turbulent blue eyes. "You're lying to me, Jen. I know you. I know your face. And, right now, I see someone trying very hard to hide from me. Christ, honey, I know you better than the last book I wrote!" Watching her flinch at his last statement, he narrowed his eyes. "What aren't you telling me, Jennifer!"

Shaking her head sadly, JJ avoided his rapt gaze. "Just let this go, Dave. Let me go. I can't be what you need for me to be. I won't…"

"The hell you say! Goddamn it, Jen! Tell me what this is all about! How can you look at me and say that! You're everything I could EVER need and a damn sight more than I deserve. And anybody that's told you differently has lost their fucking mind!"

Turning away from him at his words, David wrapped a firm hand around her arm and pulled her back to face him. "That's it, isn't it? Someone got to you! Who was it, Jen? And, what the hell did they tell you to send you running from me? Start talking, damn you! Now!" he yelled.

Trying desperately to remain in control and not let those tears that she wanted to shed fall, JJ said in what she prayed sounded like an even voice, "David, you need to drop this. Let me go."

"Drop this?" he asked incredulously. "This is our future, Jennifer. I'm not dropping anything. Not until I get the answers I want!" Pausing, David drew a deep breath and wracked his mind, trying to remember who was at the party. Damn it! Rosalynn Medina. He'd had a brief fling with her years ago. Was it possible that she'd attacked Jennifer?

"Honey," Dave began carefully, "we've talked about my past. You know those days are behind me. Whatever you've heard, baby, you're the only woman I want. The only woman I need." David watched as the first tear fell down her cheek as she shook her head tiredly.

Closing her eyes as waves of pain washed over her, JJ said quietly, "That's the problem, David. I can't be the woman you need. And your past is too important for me to mess up your present."

Cupping her fragile pale face in his hands, he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Open your eyes, Jen," David ordered her quietly. "I want you to see my face when I tell you this." He waited until she finally focused tear-drenched baby blue eyes on his dark face. "I don't understand what the hell this is all about, but I know this very clearly. Memorize this look and these words, honey. YOU are my present. YOU are my future. The past doesn't mean shit to me anymore. I don't want to imagine my life without you in it, Jen. Can you understand that?"

Staring into his dark penetrating eyes, JJ's breath caught as she realized the man in front of her was being completely truthful. He was baring his soul. And she loved him too much to let him throw away everything he'd ever worked to attain for her benefit. She just couldn't allow it to happen.

Watching the internal battle she waged play out in her eyes, David whispered, "Jen, tell me why you don't believe me. Damn it, don't you think you owe me that much at least? An explanation. We've been brutally honest throughout this whole relationship and I don't understand why that should change now! Help me out here, baby!"

Sighing tiredly, JJ massaged her temples. "I'm trying to protect you here, David. If I stay, I'm going to ruin you…your reputation. I won't do that to you…not after what you've managed to accomplish with your books.

"What do you mean "ruin my reputation", honey? Good God, woman, my reputation took a few steps up when you walked into my life. Trust me, babe, when I tell you that you make me look far better than I am."

Shaking her head violently, the tears began to flow in earnest again. "That's just it, David! I change you! I'm not what your publicist wants for you! If I stay, you'll never be able to sell another book in your life! You won't be THE David Rossi, legendary profiler and playboy, sweeping the female population by storm! You will have SETTLED. For plain little ME!! I won't let it happen, damn you!"

David Rossi could only stand gaping at the woman he loved. Finally finding his voice again, he sputtered, "Plain little you? Where in the name of all that's holy did you get such an idiotic idea?"

"It doesn't matter, David! All that matter is that it's true!" JJ snapped.

"You've lost your mind! You have lost your goddamned mind, JJ!" David raged as he began to pace. Finally turning to face her again, he lowered his face to within an inch of hers and spat, "Listen up, Little Girl! NOTHING could be further from the truth! Nothing! And when the HELL did my publicist corner you! That son of a bitch is sooo FIRED!"

"Dave-," JJ began.

"I don't know at this moment who I want to strangle most," David said conversationally. "That idiot publicist for putting you through this or YOU for buying into it!"

"Dave, your publicist didn't actually SAY anything to me!" JJ shouted.

Closing his eyes, Dave drew in a deep breath and prayed for patience. "JJ, come here," he ordered softly, leaning against the wall. Watching him carefully, JJ walked across the room to stop in front of him. Feeling herself pulled into his tight embrace, JJ allowed her head to rest against his broad chest.

Bending his head to rest his chin against the top of her head, Dave quietly said, "Start talking, honey. I want names and details about what happened. Don't stop until I know it all."

"David, they didn't say anything directly to me. I happened to overhear things that I wasn't meant to hear."

Comprehension dawned as he listened to her softly spoken words. "The ladies room!" Rossi said, remembering her pale face as she'd returned to their table earlier this evening.

Nodding against his chest, JJ said in a tight voice, "A couple of women from your publishing team seem to think that it would be better if I wasn't in the picture."

Pulling her more closely against him and holding her securely in his arms, he calmly said, "No, baby, they need to get the hell out of my picture. You aren't going anywhere."

"Dave, you can't ignore this! They're right! Your image is that of the Super Agent Playboy of the Western World! That sells your books! I'm in public relations, remember? This is how the game is played. If I were in their shoes, I'd probably be saying the exact same thing."

Lowering his head to cover her lips in a rough kiss, he growled against her lips, "Bullshit! You'd never do that! You'd be more interested in making sure everyone was happy and taken care of…you'd fight to maintain the best results for everybody. You wouldn't be worried about your own neck!. You proved that to me tonight. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for the good of my career." Cupping her cheeks, he forced her eyes to meet his before he said, "And, I'm only gonna say this once, babe. I don't EVER want you to do that again. I don't want you to doubt yourself or my love for you. I'm a selfish bastard, my love. I don't give up what belongs to me. And, make no mistake about this, Jennifer. You are MINE! Understand?"

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, JJ nodded mutely as she stared into his dark, honest eyes.

"Thank God," he whispered. Kissing her again, he backed her toward the bed. "Okay, honey, I'm gonna push you again now," he told her deeply, pulling her into his lap. "I want to know exactly what was said and who said it."

Haltingly, JJ revealed the entire story over the next several minutes. Growing angrier by the second, David held JJ tightly as she told him the entire story. Committing the whole event to memory, David had one thought. People were going to pay. In spades. It was one thing to come after him. It was something else altogether to hurt the woman he held in his arms. That was a sin he wouldn't forget or forgive. After she finished her confession, David held her securely to his chest for a moment. Drawing back slightly, David said six quiet words, "I'll take care of it, honey."

Nodding again, JJ leaned her head against his chest. "I'm sorry, David."

"Don't be, baby. I needed to know. But don't you ever try to walk out on me again. If there's a problem, we work through it together," he told her firmly.

"I won't," she whispered.

Kissing her gently, he toppled her body back against the large bed. "I think it's time I showed you how much I love you, don't you?"

Staring up at him, JJ replied softly, "I'd really love that."

Covering her mouth with his, David Rossi set about coaxing the woman he loved back out of her self-imposed protective shell. Feathering kisses down the side of her neck as he slowly unfastened her shirt, he finally began to feel her body soften against his, the tension slowly draining from her. Whispering his love for her in her ear, he slid his hands beneath her to unzip her skirt and slide it down her shapely legs. Rising from her prone body only long enough to peel off his clothing, he watched her watch him. Lowering his body back over hers, he paused to stare down into the blue depths of her eyes. "I love you. Only ever you, Jen. Nothing else matters to me in the world as much as that simple fact, honey. Do you finally understand that?" he asked gently.

"I think I really do, now. I was trying to protect you. But the whole time, I was wondering how I was going to survive without you," she told him softly, lacing her fingers with his.

And as he slid his body into hers, he vowed, "Surviving without me is something you're never going to have to worry about, beautiful. Never." And, after that, there were no more words for a very long time.


	27. Chapter 27

Two hours later, David released his hold on a finally peacefully sleeping JJ. Smiling grimly, he stared down at the woman who had been willing to sacrifice her happiness for him….the woman that had been willing to place herself second to the continued success of his career. He was torn between wanting to shake her for being so silly and the desire to hold her tighter to assure himself that she'd never slip away from him. Her generosity was going to be the death of him.

And, while the woman in his bed might have a generous and forgiving spirit, that was not a trait he shared with her. No, there was absolutely no forgiveness in him for those that hurt what he loved. And he desperately loved the small woman laying beside where he sat perched on the edge of the bed.

Slipping out of the bed, David put his clothes back on, his eyes never leaving her sleeping face. The light from the bedside lamp left burning cast a glow around her beautiful face and hair…giving her an almost ethereal appearance. She'd been hurt tonight because he hadn't been there to protect her. Angry didn't begin to cover how he felt about that. Someone would pay. He'd make sure of it. Kissing her gently, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and quietly stepped out of the bedroom, pulling the door almost closed.

Settling himself on the couch in the living room, he dialed Roger Hanson's cell phone number. He'd known Roger for almost fifteen years and wasn't bothered at all by the fact that it was after three in the morning and he'd be waking the other man up. No, in fact, it gave him an odd kind of satisfaction. Catching people off guard was a specialty of his. And the president of his publishing company had a reckoning coming. A very large reckoning.

Hearing Roger sleepily answer the phone, Dave said in a no-nonsense manner, "Roger, it's Dave. Yes, I'm aware of what time it is and I don't particularly give a damn. We need to talk. Now…No, Roger, it won't keep until morning. As your lead author, I'm demanding a little special attention this evening. Let me say this plainly. If you aren't in my hotel suite in the next ten minutes, you'll be looking for a new author to headline your precious firm…You're damn right I'm serious…No, I'm not going to discuss this on the phone. I want to see your face when I tell you what's wrong with your company. Yeah, five minutes…I'll be here," David finished, closing his cell phone. Smiling smugly, David thought that yes, he had no problem wrecking a few lives over the slight that had been done to the love of his life.

Thirty minutes later, JJ rolled over in bed, reaching for the warm body she knew had been there when she fell asleep. Finding an empty cool pillow, she pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around the room. Hearing raised voices, one of which belonged to a very angry David Rossi, JJ snatched her nightgown from the end of the bed and shimmied into it. Quickly rising to walk to the ajar bedroom door, JJ listened as she heard the man she loved telling someone the way things were going to be from now on.

JJ smiled as she heard David Rossi say in that lethal voice he reserved for the most dire of circumstances, "Let me tell you what I expect, Roger. Those two agents of yours will be fired immediately. Anyone who worked on that publicity team and developed that publicity plan will be replaced. You will keep them far away from my books, from me, and from my Jennifer. I'd say transfer them to Siberia, but that's not fucking far enough away! You're going to make it public knowledge that I am involved in a committed long term relationship with Jennifer Jareau. Press releases, marketing plans, book jackets…all of it is going to reflect that I am quite happily involved with her. And, one final warning, if ANYONE on your staff EVER make my woman feel slighted in the least again, I walk and so does your ten percent commission. If I remember right, that netted you a cool three million last year. Tread carefully, Roger. I don't play games. And you know me. Piss me off and see what I do," David threatened.

Smiling at David's ultimatum, JJ decided that she didn't need to hear anymore. She now had no further doubt in her mind as to where she rated in her lover's life. She was officially convinced that she was his first priority. And that thought filled her heart with a warm glow. That man truly loved her. He'd just threatened to walk away from the premiere publishing company in the nation - FOR HER!

Walking into the oversized bathroom off the master bedroom, JJ looked at the sunken tub. Prowling the room, she found the basket full of bath treats. A bath pillow, candles, bath salts, bubble bath, headbands, all sorts of goodies. Five minutes later, soaking in a fragrant bubble bath, JJ leaned her head back on the pink bath pillow, hair swept into a messy top knot on the top of her head. Closing her eyes, Jennifer allowed herself to fully relax for the first time that night.

Walking into the darkened bedroom half an hour later, David Rossi's heart stopped when his eyes found the empty bed in the center of the room. For a brief moment, he imagined the worst - that Jennifer had actually left him. As he spotted the light spilling out from under the closed door to the bathroom a moment later, he felt his heart unclench. She hadn't left him. She was here. Just beyond that closed door.

Crossing the room quickly, he quietly opened the bathroom door and the sight that met him stole his breath. There was his beautiful woman, reclined against a pillow, nude and relaxed. Smiling as he slowly moved forward, he rumbled, "Someone certainly seems more content now."

Smiling without opening her eyes, he stared down at the woman in the tub…body visible but wavering beneath the bubbling water. Sighing JJ replied, "I think I love this hotel. Maybe we should forget D.C. and just stay here."

Dropping to his knees beside the tub, David ran a gentle hand down her cheek. "Oh, I'd say we'll be much happier at the cabin, beautiful. This hotel has nothing on our view out in the country."

JJ smiled and pressed her face against the hand still cupping her cheek. "SO, the view is what interests you, huh?"

"Oh, honey, you know I love a good view. In fact, the one I've got right now," he said staring down at her bare body, "trumps anything I've ever seen, babe."

Opening her eyes to smile at him, JJ whispered, "Did your meeting go well?"

Raising one eyebrow, David replied, "I guess I wasn't as quiet as I should have been."

"You didn't answer my question, David," JJ accused gently.

"Yes, sweetheart, it was a very productive meeting. I don't want you to worry about anything."

"I'm not worried anymore, David. I heard what you said. You basically told that man you'd walk away from everything for me," JJ whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Isn't that what you were trying to do for me earlier?" David asked quietly. "I'm not ever going to let you forget that we're going to be together for as long as forever lasts."

Leaning up to press a kiss to his lips, she murmured, "That's not long enough."

Pulling her out of the water, David whispered hoarsely, "I think it's time for you to be tucked back into bed, honey. And, for us to remind each other of exactly why we belong together."


	28. Chapter 28

Six months later dreams of a happy future again came crashing down around the great David Rossi's head. That carefully constructed foundation that he'd painstakingly built with Jennifer Jareau experienced its second big test. As he watched the woman he'd fallen in love with slam his office door, he could see the anger and betrayal etched in her face. And he knew why.

Slapping the offending newspaper down in front of him with shaking hands with enough force to knock the file he was reviewing off the desk, she bit out, "It took you six months, Rossi, but you proved me right. Don't even bother trying to explain it. I don't want to know! Just stay the hell away from me! And, don't be at Little Creek tonight. I'll pick up my things and then you can move your new tramp de jour in, David. I'm out!" she said in a sickeningly calm voice.

By some miracle, he managed to make it to the door before she did. "It isn't what it looks like, Jennifer. Let me explain, sweetheart," he begged, blocking her path.

"Really, David? Because the picture is pretty self-explanatory!" JJ laughed bitterly. "Or are those not your lips on the pretty young redhead? Are those not your arms wrapped tightly around her? I knew it was just a matter of time! I knew it! Now, get the hell out of my way before I decide to start screaming," she hissed at him.

Speaking quickly, realizing that he was on borrowed time, Rossi fired off, "First of all, that redhead is not nearly as young as her plastic surgery makes her out to be. Trust me, her face and eyes have seen more scalpels than a senior surgeon."

"I'm not standing her listening to you give me details about that...that...that..tramp!" Jennifer exclaimed disgustedly, attempting to push her way around him.

But once again, he was faster than her, his sidestep award winning. "Okay, bad start. I admit it." Rossi rubbed a quick hand against his face, forcing himself to maintain eye contact with those betrayed baby blues as he said, "Yes, Jennifer, that is a picture of me in a kiss with another woman. But if you'll pay just a little closer attention, you might notice that I'm not kissing her. She's kissing me."

Her mind already made up, humiliation refusing to listen to any form of explanation or reason, JJ ground out as she slapped against his chest, eyes flashing and condemnation dripping from every word, , "It doesn't matter any more, Rossi. It's over. You apparently knew about this picture. You're not surprised nor are you faking surprise." Her lips tightening into a caricature of a smile, she said through clenched teeth, "And guess what, Rossi? I'm not surprised either. I hoped that I would be, but I guess I'm not."

Grabbing her by the elbow as she once again attempted to make her escape, Rossi exclaimed, "Dammit, Jennifer, just listen to me! That woman is ex-wife number two. And she knew exactly what she was doing to get the maximum exposure for herself."

"Rossi, I want you to listen very closely to my next few words," JJ ground out, "I. DON'T CARE. I warned you! I don't care who she is. I don't want to know. I just want you OUT of my life!"

"Not happening, Jennifer. Not over some stupid picture that isn't what it looks like in the first place! I love you! I'm devoted to you! Only ever you!" Rossi yelled.

"Nice way you have of showing me that," JJ laughed bitterly with a pointed look at the newspaper on his desk.

"Jennifer, you were supposed to be with me last night," Rossi tried to gently remind her.

"So, my punishment for not being there was you finding the first pair of available lips," JJ asked on a screech.

"NO! Damn it! Don't be stupid," David said, trying to resist the urge to grab her and shake her until she listened.

"Stupid? Stupid! You are in the D.C. Times in a liplock with a redheaded bombshell and you accuse me of acting stupid?! Get the HELL out of my way, you son of a bitch," JJ screamed, kicking him in the shin.

"Owww! Damn it, woman! You are the only one I want! That picture is NOT what it looks like," David said, blocking another furious kick.

"Really? Because it looks like that woman has her tongue shoved halfway down your throat! It looks like you're standing there! And, it looks like you've broken every rule I set up in our relationship. I'm done! Damn you, I'm DONE!!" JJ screamed, giving into the tears. "You made a fool of me," she whimpered. "My stupidity is now the talk of the office and you broke my heart in the process. Nothing you say will change that! Nothing!"

His face setting into a grimace at the sight of her crumpling face, Rossi muttered, "Oh, damn, honey, don't cry. Please don't cry."

Her vision wavering through the tears, JJ slapped hard at the hand trying to settle against her arm. Stepping back, she snapped, "Don't touch me! I do not want your hands anywhere near my body. You lost that right the moment you put them around that woman." Shaking her head violently, JJ felt her chest tightening as she tried to hold back the sob that was building, her voice cracking as she wrapped her arms tightly against her stomach, bitterness pushing through every word, "Let me out right now, Rossi. Let me out now, and you'll never have to worry about how to juggle me with all those other women ever again."

Her tears would be the death of him. He realized that. Shaking his head negatively, Rossi said firmly, taking a step toward the weeping blonde, "If you think I'm letting you out of this room before I get a chance to fully explain, then you are out of your ever loving mind. I have invested six months in this relationship, and I refuse…I refuse, woman…to let it all fall apart because of a misunderstanding."

Pointing at the incriminating newspaper on his desk, JJ spat, "There is no misunderstanding THAT! THAT speaks for itself!"

"THAT is a photograph snapped by some photographer to sell papers. THAT is NOT the whole story, Jennifer!"

Hearing the knock at his office door, David turned as it opened. "David, darling, I just had to see you again," said the redhead from the paper, rushing at him with open arms.

"OH! MY! GOD! You have GOT to be kidding me here!" JJ yelled, staring in horror at the woman and man who'd wrecked all her carefully woven dreams. Leveling Rossi with a tearful gaze, JJ whispered, "THIS just sealed your fate, Agent Rossi."

Looking at the woman hanging on his arm, JJ whispered on the way out the door, "Good luck, honey. You're gonna need it!"

Suddenly feeling all of his control snapping as he watched his future walk out the door, David Rossi yelled at the top of his lungs, "Oh hell no."


	29. Chapter 29

Her steps faltering for just a second as she crossed the threshold, JJ refused to turn her head as he bellowed, her eyes forward as she kept walking away from the man that had just humiliated her for the last time. Fool me once, shame on you. But fool me twice, David Rossi, and it's shame on me. And Jennifer Jareau was not about to wait around for the next round of mortification. Especially when that woman was in the room.

Turning venomous eyes on the not-quite-so-innocent looking woman next to him, Rossi angrily removed her claws from his arm as he spat, "Don't even think of following me out of this room. Park yourself in that chair right there and pretend like you have some sense. It'll be a stretch, I know, but then, you're an excellent actress, aren't you, Maddie?"

The redhead said plaintively, false hurt coloring her words, "Oh, David, surely you're not going to leave me here, are you? I came all this way and…"

But David Rossi failed to hear her parting words, as he was already heading out the door, just a few footsteps behind a certain petite blonde. His face carved in granite, he finally closed his hand around her arm as they reached the open door to Hotch's office. Not worried at all about who was watching, who wasn't watching or who just plain didn't care, David Rossi pulled the fleeing woman toward him as he said firmly, his flashing eyes meeting her angry baby blues, "I hope you didn't think that we were finished with our conversation, Agent Jareau. It seems that a few of the pertinent details just might have escaped your notice, and I'd like the opportunity to bring those items to light."

While Rossi might not care about the audience they were sure to garner, JJ did. Eyes quickly scanning the bullpen and the landing, JJ counted at least five sets of listening ears. And knowing Penelope Garcia, at least one set of inquisitive eyes. Against all emotional odds, an overwhelming urge to scream at the top of her lungs, and the desire to see David Rossi permanently maimed for life, JJ managed to keep a civil tone in her voice as she ground out, jaw clenched, "I think we've said everything that needs to be said, Agent Rossi. As I told you earlier before your …guest…arrived, I'll be taking care of those final matters this evening. I no longer need your assistance in this area. You've proven that it would be best for me to learn to manage this certain situation on my own, don't you think so?"

"No, Jennifer, I don't think so! Damn it! NOTHING happened! Nothing! I've been completely faithful to you! Does everybody hear that!" David yelled into the bullpen.

"Well, that's sure the hell not what it looks like, Agent Rossi!" Penelope Garcia yelled, striding down the hall, shaking this mornings edition of the Times at him. "I helped you, you ass!"

Coming to his office door, Hotch asked quietly, "What the hell is going on?"

"Let go of my arm, David," JJ ground out.

"Maybe we should give the man a chance to explain," Morgan called up from the bullpen.

"Thank you, Derek. I've been saying that for the last twenty minutes!" Rossi called back.

"It's self explanatory," yelled Prentiss angrily, holding the picture up from below.

"I swear to God if you don't release me…," JJ said, glaring at the restraining hand on her forearm.

"I'm sure if we all just calm down and talk rationally," Hotch tried reasoning.

"Screw reasonable," JJ spat, finally kicking Rossi in the shins again. "I'm done with reasonable," she said, attempting in vain to jerk her arm away from Rossi as Garcia slapped him in the back of the head with the rolled up Times.

"How could you do this to her?!" Garcia said, smacking him again.

Ducking his head to avoid the attacks as he tried to keep a firm grip on JJ's arm, Rossi yelled loudly, "I didn't do anything to her! I swear to God, the next person that says that, I refuse to be responsible for my actions!"

Taking the stairs two at a time, Emily Prentiss stomped toward the little gathering as she said with a sneer, "Oh, I'd say your actions have been speaking for themselves, Rossi."

Throwing a hand in the air, Hotch dropped the passive, stone face for a bare second as he asked, his voice trying to rise above the din, "Would somebody kindly tell me what we are talking about before I have to call in security to have my own team arrested?"

Her eyes snapping to her Unit Chief's, JJ said with a plea in her voice, "Please, Hotch. Please call in security. Please get me out of here before I decide to draw my weapon and put HIM out of MY misery."

"JJ, girl, my money's on Rossi having a good explanation for all of this," Morgan added from his position in the middle of the bullpen.

Dragging his eyes away from JJ's slightly murderous gleam, Hotch demanded, "A good explanation for WHAT? Please, people, don't make me ask again."

In the resulting rabble, nobody had heard Rossi's office door open or had noticed the newest addition to their little fray. But when that new voice spoke up, everyone suddenly turned their attention toward the redhead standing five steps behind David Rossi. "Oh, there you are, David. I thought that you might have forgotten all about little ole me!"

Hotch's wide eyes suddenly narrowed as he met David Rossi's gaze, and he said, deadly calm disbelief in his voice, "Dave, what the hell is that witch doing in my BAU?"

"It's a long story, Hotch," David said under his breath.

"Give me the condensed version," Hotch ordered, staring at his friend and old mentor.

"Does this help?" asked Prentiss, shoving the newspaper in front of Hotch's face.

Glaring up at his friend with cold eyes, Hotch ordered icily, "Tell me there's a good reason, Dave."

"There is," David said, nodding. "But I owe explanations to her before ANY of you," Rossi eyes fixing on JJ's pale face.

"LET. ME. GO," screeched JJ.

"My, my, my, David, I think the pretty little girl wants to leave, honey," the redhead said with a mocking smile in JJ's direction.

"SHUT UP!" Dave and Hotch yelled simultaneously.

"Oh honey, that's not what you were saying last night," drawled the redhead.

Watching JJ's face, David watched as she paled even more. "You son of a bitch," she whispered.

As Hotch watched his media coordinator whiten, Hotch murmured, "Let her go, Dave. She's had enough."

"Forget it, Hotch. If I let her go now, I might never get her back and I'm a smart enough man to know it," Rossi barked at the Unit Chief.

Taking a step toward the older man, Hotch said for his ears alone, "Tell me right now that you didn't do anything with that barracuda."

"You KNOW I didn't," David hissed.

Meeting his friend's eyes, he muttered, "Then use my office, I'll guard the door."

Nodding sharply, Dave looked at Jennifer. "I'm sorry to do it this way, honey. But you aren't giving me another choice," he said as he bent to lift her into a fireman's carry.

"Put me down, you bastard!" JJ said, beating her fists against his back. "Garcia, call Security!" she yelled as David slammed and locked Hotch's office door.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

It was hard to tell for a moment which was turning out to be the bigger battle. The one on the outside of that closed door involved a larger group of people, one of them the very interloper that had apparently orchestrated this very wicked situation. But on the flip side, the battle inside of Aaron Hotchner's perfectly organized domain was definitely far more volatile. _FAR_ more volatile.

Holding his ground against the tiny fists that were still beating his back, Rossi turned immediately and carefully dropped his little attacker against the wall, pinning her body between him and that solid surface. Hearing her gasp as her back slid against the wood, Rossi said again, trying to get in a word edgewise against her railings, "I really am sorry, honey, but…"

Suddenly finding her hands trapped between their closely pressed bodies, JJ pushed with all of her might, but to no avail. Her breaths coming in controlled gasps, JJ said venomously, "Dammit, David Rossi, this is false imprisonment and you know it. If you think for one moment that this is going to help you in any way, you are much dumber that I thought you were. And it would do you well to remember that my opinion of you sunk to a new low just a few minutes ago."

"If I thought I could get you to listen to reason, Jennifer, I would gladly let you go. But you've proven to me that the only way that I can get your attention is by keeping you in close proximity. So, the answer is no. I will not let you go." Staring forcefully into her blazing eyes, he said, "Now just listen to me and we can put this unfortunate event behind us."

*******

On the other side of the door, Hotch had both his capable hands full.

"I can _NOT_ believe you let him take her in there," raged Prentiss.

"Let my little Gum Drop out of there right now, Boss Man. I'm fully prepared to technologically ruin anybody that aids and abets that man!" Garcia fumed.

"Give the guy a chance, Baby Girl! None of us know his side of it!"

"Somebody tell me what's going on!" ordered Reid, confused and dismayed at the group gathered in front of Hotch's door. "And who's she?" asked Reid, jerking his thumb at the buxom redhead, standing with a hand on her hip.

"THAT is the woman that caused this mess," Hotch said angrily, trying desperately to keep two irate women from maiming him. "Dave didn't do what it looks like he did, guys! I swear it to you. I'd doubt him too, if I didn't know that woman. But I do!" Hotch said, dodging Emily's fist. "She's his ex-wife," he yelled.

"What did Rossi do?" asked Reid, still confused.

Thrusting the newspaper under his nose, Garcia shouted, "Evidently, he did the redhead standing behind you!"

"No he did not," Hotch yelled. "He wouldn't. He hates her!"

"Oooohhhh, this is _BAD_," whispered Reid, staring at the picture. "The only thing JJ hates worse than a liar is a cheating liar."

"Morgan, help me out here," ordered Hotch, still trying to prevent Garcia and Prentiss from busting down his office door.

While Morgan wrapped Garcia in his arms from behind, Hotch got a hold on Emily. "Everybody into Dave's office!" Hotch shouted. "Even you, you spawn of Satan!" Hotch said glaring at the redhead.

*******

David Rossi paid no attention to the commotion outside that solid locked door, his faith strong in Hotch's abilities to corral those rabid females intent for his blood. And anyway, he couldn't spare a single thought for Hotch's safety or ability to prevail, all his faculties desperately needed to deal with his own decidedly angry female.

"One last time, Rossi! Let me go!" JJ yelled, struggling against his firm grip as she beat as much as she could against his solid chest while she tried to maneuver one leg. "If you have any desire whatsoever to ever father more children, or even have a sex life in the future, now would be the time for you to make your escape."

Laughing shortly, Rossi merely shifted his knee against hers as he said with a sad grin, "You think that's a threat, Jennifer? If you're not ever gonna let me back in your bed again, then I don't give a damn anymore. I'd say take your best shot, but I'm afraid you would take that literally."

"You're damn right about that." Pure fury colored her words as she yelled again, "Let me go right now!"

Portraying a calm he definitely did not feel, Rossi said steadily, "For the last time, Jennifer, no. All I'm asking for is five minutes. 300 very short seconds to explain my side of this situation. If you'll give me those few moments, then I know that you'll understand. I know it, Jennifer."

Blinking rapidly, her pupils dilated with anger, JJ ground out, "Five minutes? That's it and you'll let me leave?"

Drawing a deep breath, Rossi said evenly, "If that's what you want, then yes, I'll let you leave. But I warn you. I'll do everything I can to stop you, and I won't be dissuaded easily."

Hearing a loud crash from the office next to them, Rossi refused to even think about anything that might be going on in his office. That was Aaron Hotchner's problem, thank God.

JJ shook her head violently as she said adamantly, "Nuh uh, Rossi. You just said you would let me leave. If you're gonna agree to a rule, then you have to abide by that rule."

"Forget it, Jennifer. Absolutely no rules this time around. Those damned rules just about cost me you the first time around, and I'll be damned if I even think about them this time." Tightening his hands against hers, Rossi pulled her just ever so much closer as he said calmly, "You heard what I said. Five minutes and we'll have this solved."

Lips pursing, JJ said, "Start talking, Rossi. And be prepared to let go quickly. I'm warning you. I'm liable to come out swinging."

*******

In the next office, Hotch very calmly tried to regain control.

"Move, Hotch!" Emily ordered Aaron Hotchner as he stood with his back against David Rossi's office door.

"Nope, we're all going to stay in here and let those two try to resolve the problem that woman created," Hotch said pointing at the redhead, currently perched in the center of David Rossi's desk, nonchalantly swinging her shapely legs.

"Okay, who exactly IS that woman, Hotch?" Morgan asked, still trying to restrain Garcia's struggling body.

"THAT woman is evil incarnate. The spawn of Satan. Handmaiden to the Devil," Hotch ground out bitterly.

"It's good to see you, too, Aaron," the redhead smiled sweetly.

"Don't you smile at him, you bitch!" Emily said, turning her fury on the other party from the tawdry picture splashed across the Times society page.

"Oooohhhh, that one has claws," the redhead purred, eyeing Emily.

Before she could move forward, Hotch grabbed her arm. "No, Emily. She's not worth the effort. Trust me! And, you'd do well to keep your mouth shut before I decide to let her go," Hotch said with a glare toward the redhead.

"Okay, I give up," Morgan said, keeping a firm hold on Garcia, "Who in the hell are you lady?"

"I'm Madeline Rossi, sugar. The third ex-wife, sugar. And, you are?" Maddie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Becoming more seriously pissed by the second," spat Morgan.

"Sorry, honey. Didn't mean to cause any trouble. Just came by to pay an old visit to a friend," Maddie replied.

"The hell you did, Madeline. You came to try to wreck what little happiness he's managed to find," Hotch accused.

"Now, darlin'..." Maddie trailed off.

"Save it, Maddie. What did you do? Wait for the perfect shot last night before you laidone on him. Get him in a situation where he couldn't make a scene and then make your move?" Hotch asked coldly.

"Worked too, didn't it?" Maddie laughed. "I couldn't resist coming to watch the show this morning."

"You're one evil woman, aren't you?" asked Reid, eyeballing the woman with a kind of awed fear.

"Honey, you have no idea!" Maddie laughed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

His voice adamant, Rossi exclaimed, "That woman is pure evil, Jennifer. She is a fiend in female form…"

Settling her back against the wall, JJ said tiredly, her adrenaline rush beginning to fade, "Dammit, Rossi, I really do not want to hear any more about that bitch and what you think about her! Get on with this story or let me go."

Shaking his head negatively, Rossi dropped their joined hands to their touching waists, settling them against her hips as he said, "Sorry, babe, but she's part of this story. Hell, she is the story. And you promised me five minutes."

One eyebrow arched, JJ said sharply, attempting to pull one hand from his grip, "Time's a ticking, Agent Rossi, so if I were you, I'd get to it."

Nodding tersely, Rossi said with a pained look, "Satan's little helper out there was my third wife. And she very nearly drove me to the insane asylum before I managed to get a disentangled from her web. If it hadn't been for a brilliant lawyer and an ironclad prenuptial agreement, God only knows where I would be today."

Narrowing her eyes, JJ ground out, not at all interested in hearing about the other women in his life, "Again, Rossi, not at all interested in the past here. If you recall, I think it's the present that is causing our problems right now."

"The woman cornered me last night at the exact moment that the camera's started flashing." Pressing one inch closer, Rossi pushed on, "You know I didn't want to go to that foundation shindig anyway, especially when you got called in on that press conference for the Director. I definitely had no idea that bitch was going to be there, let alone throw herself me at the absolute worst moment. The moment the first camera came out, she was wrapped around me with the skill and deadliness of a cobra. You've got to believe me, honey. Absolutely NOTHING happened. I didn't want her then and I don't want her now. I want you."

Maintaining her composure, the effort almost greater than her emotions would allow, JJ said with a calm she did not feel, "You've told me what you didn't want and didn't know, David. But let's look for a moment at what you DID know and DIDN'T do anything about. You did know that a picture had been taken, didn't you? You did know that there was a chance that it would show up, didn't you?" Pausing, her emotions rising rapidly to the surface, JJ felt the first tear fall down her cheek, and she blinked rapidly, trying to stop the others that were sure to follow. "And you did know that there was an excellent possibility that I, the woman that you said you loved, would be utterly HUMILIATED by your apparent lack of concern."

Plaintively, Rossi ground out, "Dammit, Jennifer, why do you think I was so late getting back last night? I was on the phone calling in every favor and making good on every threat I could in order to squash that photo. The DC Times was the only paper that I couldn't kill, and I took a calculated risk. Looking back, it apparently wasn't a good risk, but it was all I knew to do."

Her mouth drawing tightly, JJ said weakly, "I'd say that's the understatement of the year, you damn fool." Dropping her head down against her chest, not able to look at him any more, she squinched her eyes closed as the tears continued to fall. Broken, JJ whispered, "You promised me, Rossi. Six months ago, you promised me that you wouldn't hurt me."

"I know I did, Jennifer. I know." His hands slowly loosened from hers as he moved his arms around her waist, taking her weight completely as she collapsed against him. Dropping a cautious kiss against her bent head, Rossi leaned his chin against her head as he said, choking back a tear of his own, "But you've got to let me fix this, honey. Cause now that I've got you, there's no way on earth that I'm ever letting you go."

"You can't fix it, David. The picture is out. Everyone has seen it!" JJ said against his chest.

Cupping a hand around the back of her head, he held her trembling body closer to his, "I know. And, I'm so unbelievably sorry, Jennifer. I should have warned you, baby."

"I want to kill that woman," JJ said, pulling back to look at his face.

"No more than I do. She did it for spite, Jennifer. She's been bitter since she didn't get half of my net worth in the divorce, honey. That woman looks for ways to humiliate and anger me. This is the first time she's dragged an innocent person into it though. That, I could happily kill her for. But, I've got a more important question. Do you believe me?"

"I believe you, David," JJ whispered hoarsely.

Resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her. "Thank you. Thank you so much! Now maybe you could explain that comment about not fathering any MORE children."

Shifting nervously, JJ said shakily, "You caught that, huh?"

"Oh yeah, sweetheart, I caught it right between the eyes. Now, start talking," he ordered softly.

Weakly, she whispered, "You know, my original plan was to wait until we got home tonight, snag a bottle of that obscenely expensive Merlot you try to hide from me, and drag you out to the meadow."

"And what were you going to do when we got to the meadow, Jennifer?" Rossi asked, his eyes beginning to glow as he watched her face.

Slowly lacing his fingers through hers, JJ placed their joined hands over her clenched stomach as she said, her eyes inches from his, "Oh, just tell you that I might take you up on that offer to remodel the cabin. Specifically that room next to our bedroom. You know, it's just the perfect size for a nursery."

His grin grew by the second as he whispered against her lips, "How long have you known, baby?"

Cocking her head to one side, JJ asked, "What time is it right now?"

Glancing at the clock over her head, Rossi answered, puzzled, "9:03 AM. Why?"

"Then I've known for exactly thirty three minutes." Seeing his puzzled look grow even more, she elaborated, "My doctor called me at 8:30 AM and told me that my blood test showed more than a bladder infection. It showed that I was having your child."

Burying a soft hand in her glimmering hair, Rossi said with a frown, his mind already putting the pieces together, "So you found out…."

"Five minutes before I opened that newspaper. Just long enough to smile, make plans, and then…"

Shaking his head, Rossi dropped his lips to hers as he murmured, "Oh damn, Jennifer, I am so sorry."

Losing herself in that kiss, a promise of things to come, JJ didn't fight her desire to completely surrender to his touch. After everything she had been through in the past half hour, she deserved this moment. She deserved to be happy. And she deserved to forget that evil woman that had almost completely ruined the very best thing that had ever happened to her.

Feeling her body completely yield to his touch, Rossi slowly lessened the kiss, his tongue sweeping against hers one final time in a sweet promise of more to come. Dropping his forehead against hers once again, Rossi said, smiling down at her flushed cheeks and bruised lips, "What do you say about telling the rest of the team about our little announcement?"

"You want to take me in there with that woman?" JJ said cocking an eyebrow at the father of her future child.

"I'll hold her, you hit her," Rossi said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I'll pass. Just get rid of her, David. Please!" JJ whispered.

"Give me five minutes, sweetheart and then come over. All right?" he asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

Nodding mutely, JJ watched as his lips descended again.

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth. "I'd never do anything that will jeopardize that love intentionally, Jennifer. Never," he breathed, seizing her lips once again. As he finally broke away, he leveled her with a determined gaze. "Five minutes, honey That's all I need."

"Five minutes," JJ repeated.


	32. Chapter 32

Standing outside the closed door to his office, David Rossi took a very deep breath then pushed it open, only to meet resistance. The hummphh from the other side quickly gave way to a muffled curse as Aaron Hotchner's disgruntled face appeared around the side.

Cautiously, Hotch asked, "I hope you're coming to tell me that you and JJ have made up and that this is all just a very bad dream."

Pushing his way into his office, Rossi smiled tightly as he surveyed the scene before him. The wicked witch of the west was smiling oh-so-saccharinely sweetly from her place on his desk while Morgan was physically restraining a violent-faced Penelope Garcia. But it was Emily Prentiss that apparently had the room held in the palm of her hand. Shifting her attention from Maddie, she turned her laser focus on the newest person in the room.

"Rossi, how in the hell did you ever marry this horrible excuse for a woman? Were you drunk? Or was she just too good of a lay to pass up?"

Smirking at the tight hold that Hotch had on Prentiss' arm, Rossi said, "I asked myself those very same questions for months, Prentiss, trust me." Turning toward the room in general, he then pointed at the third ex-Mrs. Rossi and said with steel in his voice, "But that's enough about my past. Maddie, you're out of here in thirty seconds or I will have no qualms whatsoever about having you arrested. And whatever charges I trump up will stick, cause I've got six eyewitnesses that will back me up."

"Just tell me, David, did I achieve my goal?" she asked with sweet maliciousness.

"Very nearly," Rossi replied pleasantly. "But, a word of caution, my dear. You come near her again or do anything that causes her even a millisecond of discomfort, I'm going to retaliate, Maddie. I think I still have some fairly incriminating photographs of a certain socialite performing some obscenely graphic acts with two prominent women from your social realm. Personally, they sicken me, but I'm sure your favorite newspaper, The Times would love a gander," David told her with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"You wouldn't!" Maddie sputtered.

"Oh, wouldn't I? I played the asshole ex-husband for you for long enough, don't you think? Maybe it's time you saw for yourself what one of those looks like. Now, if I were you, I'd get the hell out of here and hope like hell that I don't see you for say, the next fifty years or so," Dave told her softly. "I'm done letting you hurt me and I'm more than finished letting you hurt the woman I love. Go now, Maddie, before I decide to make that phone call is in short order," he commanded.

Glaring coldly at him one last time, Maddie quickly exited the office as the collective room breathed a sigh of relief.

Garcia was the first to recover, pulling herself from Morgan's grip as she stomped toward Rossi. Eyes narrowed, she asked sharply, "Just because you made that venom spouting demon disappear doesn't mean you're off the hook yet, mister. Now where's my little Gumdrop? If I don't see her in the next minute, trust me, you will not want to have to deal with the assorted tortures that I have been planning for you."

"I'm sure that JJ will appreciate your concern, Garcia." Finally able to breathe comfortably, Rossi smirked at the blonde tech analyst as he added, "And she'll be here in just a few more seconds, I promise you."

"If he says that she'll be here, Baby Girl, then she'll be here," said Morgan as he once again wrapped a comforting and secure arm around Garcia's shoulder, leading her back to her neutral corner.

Garcia muttered, "And why exactly should I believe him now?"

"You can let me go now, Hotch," Prentiss ground out, glaring at Hotch.

"Do you promise not to take a swing at Dave?" Hotch asked calmly, keeping his hand wrapped securely around Prentiss' arm.

Pressing her lips together, Emily looked at her boss. "NO!" she finally bit out.

"Then my hand is staying exactly where it is until JJ arrives," Hotch replied, patiently.

Turning accusing eyes back to Rossi, Emily yelled, "Even if everything you and Hotch said is true, that does NOT excuse the fact that you gave JJ no warning. You willingly allowed her to be blindsided by that piece of crap newspaper and that redheaded tramp that I very nearly killed. And, would have, too, if SOMEONE had just let me go!"

"You're to valuable to the team for me to allow to commit first degree murder," Hotch murmured.

"I still don't get how you married something so obviously evil," Reid interjected, shaking his dirty blonde hair.

"She's hot, kid. He probably didn't notice the evil for the boobs back then," Morgan explained.

Rolling his eyes at the group, Dave prayed Jennifer would show her face soon. Apparently whatever deity was listening to his prayers that day was working double time. Turning his head quickly at the soft tapping on the door, he yanked it open wide, eternally grateful to see his favorite person.

Eyebrows raised, JJ asked softly, "Is it safe in there?"

"Safe for you, of course. But apparently not for me." Ignoring the puzzled look on her face, Rossi quickly laced his fingers with JJ's as he pulled her into the room and stood behind her. "Okay people, here she is. Tell them everything's okay, Jennifer, before Hotch has to find a place to bury my body."

Glancing around the room, JJ bit back a smile at the sights before her. Two angry women, two frazzled profilers, and one befuddled scientist were apparently too much for even the great David Rossi to handle. But what finally put that smile firmly on her face was the noticeable absence of the woman that had tried to ruin her day. Feeling Rossi's arm wrap around her waist, JJ settled her hand over his as she said calmly, "Everything's perfectly fine, guys. We've dealt with this matter, and I don't think we'll have any more problems in the future."

Casting another snarl toward her self-appointed captor, Emily then turned to JJ and asked, "How can you forgive him for what he did, JJ? It can't be as simple as you're making it out to be!"

"It was a misunderstanding, Em. Granted, David was an idiot," JJ began.

"HEY!" David said, from his place behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, "Facts are facts, Rossi. You WERE an idiot. Praying you'd gotten to the picture in time instead of just telling me what happened? Patently idiotic," JJ said firmly.

"Okay, you've got me there," David grumbled, tightening his hold on the petite blonde's waist.

"Thank you," JJ told him pertly. Turning back to face the group, she continued, "But, I believe he's learned his lesson. Aside from that, I just gave him the best reason in the world to tow the line."

"That would be?" Emily ground out, glaring at David with blood in her eye.

"I'm having his baby," JJ informed them all, smiling widely.

Her voice sweet but her eyes flashing, Garcia asked, "I'm sorry, princess, but I'm not sure that I heard you correctly. Did you just say that you are having the child of that man? On purpose?"

Nodding happily, JJ said with an even larger smile, "Yes, Pen, on purpose.

Sharing a glance with Garcia, Emily then asked, carefully, "And you're happy about this?"

Rossi answered this time, his hand rubbing small circles against JJ's still-flat stomach, "We're both happy about this, Emily. As a matter of fact, I can unequivocally say that I am ecstatic about this news."

JJ turned to smile at him at that moment, her eyes lit with hope and beauty. Her words soft and filled with wonder, she said, "I feel the same way. I really do."

Dropping a quick kiss to her forehead, Rossi then turned back to the rest of the room, noticing the looks of shock slowly becoming smiles and grins. "Okay, guys, any more questions?"

"A little mini-JJ," Garcia mused.

"Or mini-Rossi," Morgan laughed.

"God forbid," muttered Emily. "Seriously, Hotch, you can let me go now," Emily said, with a pointed look at her restrained arm.

"I don't trust you," Hotch retorted, suspiciously.

"The urge to maim and kill has passed," Emily returned. And, with a pointed look at David Rossi, she added, "For now."

Sighing, David looked around at their group. Finally, he said, "Look, contrary to what it looked like and the stupid thing I tried to hide, I love Jennifer. I really do. I have no intention of doing anything to risk her happiness or my intention of having a future with her and my child."

Blowing out an angry breath, Emily leveled Rossi with a steely look and said, "You're on probation with me, Rossi. I'm reserving judgment until I see a little ring on a real important finger."

"Em!" JJ gasped, embarrassed.

"Me, too," added Garcia, shooting a dirty look at Rossi.

"It might restore some order around here," Reid shrugged.

"I'm down with that," Morgan agreed.

"I can not believe you guys!" JJ said, shaking her head in shock.

"I had nothing to do with it," Hotch said, shaking his head.

"Are you all quite finished?" Rossi asked evenly, the edges of his mouth turning up ever so slightly.

JJ turned slightly in his arms and said worriedly, "David, I don't know where..."

Dropping a quick finger to her lips, Rossi merely shook his head as he said, his voice low and for her ears only, "Want to know how long I've been thinking about the very same thing?"

Her eyes widening drastically, JJ swallowed as she turned completely in his arms and said, her mind rattled, "Really? You've actually given this some thought? You've been thinking about us, about us being together permanently? I mean, you've really..."

Rossi winked down at her as he interrupted, "You can't tell me that you've not been giving some thought to the same thing, honey. I know a jewelry catalog when I see one. Even one that is artfully hidden under a mountain of files in someone's study."

Sheepishly, JJ lowered her eyes as she defended, "So I like looking at Tiffany's latest offering. Is that wrong?"

Dropping a hand in his pocket, Rossi easily removed a small box as he asked, "How would you like to look at one of their best offerings all the time?"

JJ felt her eyes widening astronomically as she stared at the glittering square cut diamond surrounded by sapphires, the ice blue glittering against the blinding clearness. Not able to even think, let along form a coherent sentence, JJ mumbled, her eyes never leaving that little jewel, "You just had that in your pocket? I mean, today, of all days..."

His heart in his throat, Rossi murmured, his gaze never leaving her face, "I've had it for about three weeks. I've just been not-so-patiently waiting for the right moment in the right place at the right time."

Morgan muttered, "And you think that's now, man?" His grunt was loud as Penelope Garcia elbowed him in the ribs as she wiped her eyes with her other hand.

Not even noticing the commotion behind her, JJ finally pulled her eyes back up to his, easily recognizing the love and apprehension in that gaze. Slowly, she felt a smile overtaking her face once again as she started nodding. With a tiny voice, she whispered, "Are you sure? I mean, just because.."

Interrupting, Rossi said steadily and easily, his voice deep, "Jennifer Jareau, will you do me the honor of becoming the absolute last Mrs. David Rossi?"

"You're serious?" JJ asked in disbelief.

"I've never been more certain or serious about anything in my life. I'd never intended to do this in front of an audience, but desperate times call for desperate measures," Rossi informed her with a smiling face.

"Are you sure? I mean, this IS forever, Rossi. The only way you get out this time is inside of a pine box," JJ said, trying to make him understand that marriage for her was forever.

"I'm positive, Jennifer. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," Rossi assured her.

"Then yes, David Rossi, I'll become your wife. After a probationary period, of course," JJ grinned, noting the satisfied faces of the people around her.

"Ah, hell, honey. Is this gonna have rules, too?" David asked on a groan.


	33. Chapter 33

A little less than eight months later, David Rossi found himself begging for rules. He wanted rules. He needed rules. He needed SOMETHING to tell him how to deal with a very pregnant Jennifer Jareau. Somewhere along the way, this wonderful, beautiful love of his life had transformed into a woman capable of bringing strong grown men to their knees. Specifically him and his knees.

From the moment she had told him that he was going to be a father, Rossi had determined that whatever she wanted, she would get. Money would be no object. Influence would be brought to bear. Heads would roll if there was a single delay in meeting her every tiny desire. From remodeling the cabin to midnight cravings and ultrasound appointments, David Rossi was going to be there and stay there. If she even THOUGHT of something, he wanted to know about it and make it happen. More than anything, though, he wanted to make her Mrs. David Rossi.

But his JJ had balked. Swearing that she wasn't doubting his commitment or sincerity, she claimed that she wanted to wait until after the baby was born. And because he wanted to make her happy, he was willing to give her whatever leeway she needed. Including this. But to his mind, this was definitely the longest probationary period he had ever heard of .

Now, though, he found himself at a loss. And David Rossi did not do well at a loss. For the past few weeks, he felt like he had been walking on eggshells. And he was breaking every one of them. Loudly and with a huge lack of finesse. For the normally assured and confident Jennifer Jareau was a mood swing waiting to happen. And he was the one in her sights.

"This isn't right, David," JJ said as she spooned a scoop of chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

"Honey, you wanted chocolate ice cream and THAT is chocolate ice cream," David had explained hesitantly.

"I said chocolate chunk, David," JJ informed him determinedly.

"Chocolate is chocolate, JJ," Rossi said tiredly.

"NO, it isn't!" she said, throwing the small tub of ice cream across his office to land on his nice white shirt. "I said what I meant and I mean what I say! And I said chocolate chunk!" JJ yelled.

And then the tears came.

"All I wanted was chocolate chunk. Is that so hard? In case you've missed it, David Rossi, this is your child inside of me," she cried, her voice and lips quivered with every word as she continued, sobs escaping at odd moments, her head dropped down, "I feel like you don't even listen to me any more, David."

Pushing himself out of his chair, Rossi sighed as he automatically moved to take her in his arms. He had been here many times before in the very recent past, and he still had no idea how she would respond, her moods varying by the very second.

Feeling his hands on her shoulders, JJ snapped back, her tears stopping as she glared at him, her words sharp as she said, "Don't even think of touching me, David Rossi, with that plain chocolate ice cream on your shirt!"

"JJ, honey, you're the one who put it there, so I don't think that you can exactly blame me for this one." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Rossi realized his monumental mistake.

"So everything is my fault now, huh? If it doesn't go perfectly, it all JJ's fault, huh? Never mind that it's JJ that will washing, drying and ironing that shirt! Nope, that counts for nothing, does it?" JJ snapped.

"Now, honey, you know that's not what I meant," David said, dropping his tired head into his hands. How much longer until this baby came? And then there would be two of them...two women intent on driving him insane. Oh how he wished he could just pour a bottle of that Cabernet she loves so much directly down her throat. Or better yet...give it to her in IV form, but no...no alcohol for her. And no alcohol for her meant none for him either. That had become yet another of the freaking RULES.

"JJ, honey, what do you want me to do?" Rossi asked against his hands.

"I want strawberry ice cream. Oh! With pickles!" said JJ standing up with effort. "But first, I need to pee again."

David didn't even try to help her up. He'd learned last week, that unless or until she asked, DO NOT try to help the woman up. If you didn't abide by that RULE, you'd sing soprano for a week. Morgan was still suffering from the violation of that rule. Poor Bastard! David heard her shout from the vicinity of the bathroom. Rising, he called, Honey, are you okay?"

"I don't think so, David Rossi! Considering you just broke my water with that damn ice cream! I told you to get the damn chocolate chunk!"

Running down the hall, he found his future wife standing in a puddle. Fixing accusing eyes on him, JJ hissed, "This is all your fault!"

What could a man say to that?


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Standing in the middle of the hospital admitting area, JJ's voice was lethal as she leveled a glare at the apparently inexperienced desk clerk. "What do you mean you can't find my pre-registration papers? Do you understand that I am in full-blown labor and unable to provide you with the most basic information at this moment, seeing as how I am otherwise involved in bringing HIS child into this horrible, evil filled world?"

Rossi merely held his peace as her hand slammed hard against his chest, taking another deep breath as he cautiously wrapped an arm around JJ's shaking shoulders. "Honey, why don't you sit back down in the chair for a moment, and I'll straighten this all out. I promise," he suggested calmly.

Rounding her anger on him, JJ ground out, one hand pressing against her extended abdomen, "You want me to sit in that horrible death contraption? That horrible rolling pitiful excuse for a wheelchair that almost flipped with me less than 2 minutes ago? Surely, you must be out of your ever loving mind, David Rossi."

Barely avoiding the flailing hand that was striking in his direction, Rossi said with a forced smile, "Then maybe you want to sit in another chair until I can get you registered. Because they're not going to let us go upstairs to that very nice maternity center until…"

Rossi's attempt to help was interrupted by the annoying sing-song voice of the desk clerk, her eyes glued to the computer monitor. "Oh, here we are, Ms. Jareau. I knew we'd find the paperwork sooner or later."

With a sigh of relief, Rossi smiled down at the scrunched face of his fiancée. "See, babe, now that's good news. We can…"

Snapping hard eyes toward his face, JJ demanded, "Jennifer Rossi. I want to be Jennifer Rossi. Why isn't my name Rossi yet?"

"Uh, honey, you said you wanted to wait until the baby was born, remember?" he said, flashing a quick look to the woman behind the counter.

"I don't remember saying that! My child is going to be born out of wedlock! Do you realize that?" JJ said, horrified. "You have to make this right, David. I'm adding a rule! No baby until there's a wedding ring on my finger. I refuse to give birth without one! Forget it!" JJ yelled.

"What?! You're adding rules, NOW?" David shouted.

"Are you actually gonna stand there and yell at the woman having your child?" the desk clerk asked incredulously. Flashing a sympathetic glance down at JJ, she murmured, "Now, honey, don't cry. That man simply ain't worth it, sugar!"

"But, she-...It was her idea not to-, oh hell, where's my cell phone?" David said, glancing down at his tearful fiancee. "I'll make it right, Jennifer. Honey, but you're gonna have to give me a few minutes," he pleaded.

Dialing his cell absently, David waited for the connection to.... Aaron Hotchner. Glancing surreptitiously at his watch, Rossi forced himself to breathe normally as he realized that it was 4:45 PM on a Friday afternoon. And his pregnant fiancée wanted to get married. Before she gave imminent birth. If he ever needed a miracle, it was now. Rossi watched with a pained smile as that ever-helpful desk clerk finally convinced JJ to sit in a waiting chair. Apparently the little candy striper had taken a liking to his soon-to-be wife, and for just a moment, Rossi felt a sense of relief. Let someone else talk to that she-devil. He loved her. He really did. But how much could a man be forced to stand? Finally, that man answered.

"Hotchner."

Rossi's voice was hostile as he yelled quietly into the phone, "Dammit, Aaron are you deliberately trying to avoid me? Seven rings, man. Seven rings goddamn rings."

Hotch's dry voice came back across the connection. "Dave, any special reason that…"

Interrupting, Rossi said insistently, casting a fake smile back across his shoulder at the waiting JJ, "Just listen, Aaron, just listen. JJ has decided that now is the time that she wants to get married."

"Well, I'd say congratulations are in order, Dave. It's nice that she decided to do it before the baby was born, don't you think?"

Smiling grimly, Rossi said, "See, that's the problem. Maybe I just forgot to mention it, but JJ's in labor. Full blown labor. Sitting in the hospital labor."

"And she wants to …"

Rossi nodded his head, even though the other man couldn't him. "Yep. And you have to find me a marriage license and a judge. Now. You owe me for the time twelve years ago. Don't make me produce those recordings. I'm desperate, and I'm not above revealing your personal attempt at becoming the next country music star."

Turning toward JJ, he caught the hard look in her eyes, and swallowed painfully, shooting a thumbs up her way.

"You're joking, right? This is a practical joke. Because you can't possibly think that in the fifteen minutes that offices remain open that I can finagle a marriage license AND a judge. You've lost your mind, man!" Hotch said, gripping the phone tightly against his ear.

"You're right, Hotch! I'm doing this to you for fun! Listen, the woman is refusing to have my baby without a wedding ring on her finger! And, seriously, I think she means it! You know how determined she is. She made it a damn rule, man!"

"Christ!" Hotch said, dropping his head into his hands.

"So you listen to me and listen good! Call in whatever favors you have to, bribe whoever needs bribing, but you get the license, the judge, two rings and our team to this hospital, pronto! We're having a damn wedding if it kills us all! Any questions? Good. Bye!" David said, flipping his phone closed and flashing a reassuring smile at his wife. God help him, he was getting married for the last time - tonight!


	35. Chapter 35

Twenty minutes later, JJ stood stubbornly by the edge of a pastel covered maternity bed, her eyes flashing as she stared at David Rossi. "No, David, I will not get into that bed. You cannot make me, no matter how much you yell at me."

"I didn't mean to yell, honey. I'm sorry. Really." Rubbing his hand over his face for the fifth time in the past minute, Rossi reached out a comforting hand, only to have it slapped once again. With a sigh, he said, "JJ, you need to rest as long as you can. You won't be able to do that standing up, honey. Just maybe sit on the edge, okay?"

Propping one hand on her lower back, JJ took a step closer to him as she slammed her other hand against his chest. "If you think that I'm gonna let you get by one of the rules on this one, you are sadly mistaken. Now where is that marriage license, and why isn't Aaron Hotchner here with our rings? It's been twenty minutes, David. Twenty minutes. He's had more than enough time, don't you think?"

"JJ, it's Friday afternoon on a holiday weekend in the greater DC area. There may be just a little bit of a delay in…"

Her tears starting falling automatically, big crocodile drops that just poured down her cheeks. "But, David….is this your way of telling me that you're rethinking our marriage? Is it? Because if it is, you should just say so," JJ shouted, making angry swipes at her eyes.

Amazed by the leap her hormonal mind had made, David stared at her in horror.

"You aren't saying anything!" she sobbed. "Get out!"

"I don't know what to say! Of course I want to marry you!" he shouted above her wails. "Or did you miss where I've spent the last three months begging and pleading with you to reconsider waiting and marry me then!"

"You said you'd marry me whenever I said, David. Remember?" she said, looking at him with tear drenched eyes.

"Yes, baby, I remember saying that...several times," he said, knowing what was coming next.

"Well, I say NOW, damn it," she screamed into his face as another contraction seized her. Grabbing the neck of his shirt, she yanked him down to eye level with her as she breathed through the pain, "I. SAY. NOWWWW!!!" Finally releasing him with a quick shove, he stumbled back.

"Let me just make another quick phone call, honey," he placated. "Just one quick second," he said, backing away from her. Fighting desperately against the urge to run screaming from the room, David straightened his spine, telling himself that in a few short hours he'd have his woman back. His poised, completely sane woman. Not the crazy person before him now. But until that miracle from God happened, he needed reinforcements. Desperately. And he knew just the person to call for this dangerous mission. Smiling cautiously at the pacing, weeping woman across from him, Rossi reached for his cell phone once again, pressing one button that would instantly connect him to the only person he should have called in the first place.

Rossi let out a sigh of relief as he heard the dulcet tones of Penelope Garcia, who had the good manners to answer on the first ring. "Speak, oh mortal,…" Deciding to risk his life and interrupt the woman, knowing that it was no greater than the current danger he was in, Rossi said quickly, "Garcia, I really need you to…"

At that exact moment, JJ's eyes widened, her focus shifting quickly as she stomped toward him. Reaching out her hand, she demanded, "If that's Garcia, give me that phone."

Swallowing, Rossi gingerly held out the phone. Lifting the phone to her ear as she gave her future husband a hard glare, she wailed into the phone, "Garcie, he won't marry me! I don't want my baby born out of wedlock!"

Eyes widening, David took a step forward to yell down into the phone Jennifer held to her ear, "That is NOT true!"

"Yes, it is, Garcia," JJ said, turning so he couldn't reach the phone. "He keeps talking about marriage licenses and reluctant judges and I'm in labor. Yes, labor! Okay! Yes. Here he is," JJ said, shaking the phone at him.

Staring at the woman he loved in dismay, he shook his head violently at her.

"Take it," she hissed. Swallowing nervously, Rossi accepted the proffered phone. God help him, he could already hear the screeching at the other end. "Hello," he said cautiously.

"You son of a bitch! What does my expectant angel mean when she says that you're refusing to marry her?" Garcia screamed.

Damn. Why had he ever thought that calling Garcia was going to help? Taking a deep breath, Rossi said quickly with a calmness that he surely did not feel, "I am NOT refusing to marry JJ, Garcia. I love JJ. I would walk on water for JJ. I have been begging her to marry me for months. You're my witness to that, Garcia. You've heard me!" His eyes widening with every word, Rossi wondered who he was trying to convince more…his fiancée or his fiancée's best friend.

Pacing in small circles, JJ yelled over her shoulder, "It's all lies, Garcia. All lies. Just like a man to change his mind when the going gets rough. Oh, he had his fun, but now he doesn't want to pay for it." Plopping down, JJ threw herself sideways over the bed as she muttered, "All I want is to have my child in peace and quiet with a nice ring on my finger, but he can't even make that happen."

Finally. Breathing a sigh of relief as he watched JJ actually sit on that dreaded bed, Rossi wondered if this night just might turn out okay. But then the screech in his ear drew his attention back to the phone. Tightly closing his eyes, Rossi ground out, "Listen to me, Garcia, please. Hotch is not getting the job done fast enough….Yes, I know that I should have called you first… Yes, I realize that I will pay for that on many different levels…Yes, I understand that torture will be involved at some future date. GARCIA! Please… If you value your best friend's life, your future goddaughter's soul, or my sanity, PLEASE help Hotch. Find us a judge. Find rings. Money is no object, and I know you've got my AMEX number somewhere in those computers of yours. Use it."

As David disconnected the phone call, his ears met with a painful scream as another contraction seized his tiny fiancée. Rushing toward the bed, he heard her screech, "God, this hurts! I'm never letting you near my bed again, David Rossi! This is completely, totally YOUR FAULT!" she yelled.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry. Breathe, honey, like the class taught us. In through the nose, out through the mouth," David coached as he felt her grab him painfully in an area that God had only meant to be touched with love and affection.

"Now, you breathe, you condescending jerk! Where's my ring!" she screeched.

Trying to coax her hand into loosening its grip on his nether regions, David panted, "Hotch AND Garcia are on the case! We'll be married soon, honey. Please just let go," he begged. As her contraction released her body, she finally released his, much to his great relief. Great relief. Both of them were gasping for breath as they just stared at each other, flashing baby blues meeting stormy chocolate browns.

Collapsing on the bed next to her, Rossi said hoarsely, "Is it okay if I add a rule right now? Maybe we can…"

"Oh, no. Oh, no you don't. You do not get to add any rules." Shaking her head rapidly, JJ said determinedly, "If I remember correctly, you were the one who didn't want the rules to begin with, so you don't get the privilege of using them now."

"Sweetheart, I'm going to have to insist that in the interest of any future children we might decide to have just one small rule. No grabbing the family jewels!" David said forcefully.

"I've got small people trying to come out of me and you're whining about a little pain," JJ said in disbelief. "Unbelievable. Real men can handle pain, Rossi!" JJ yelled across to where he lay sprawled on the other bed, trying to regain his breath.

Rossi's retort was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door, a new voice entering their fray. The smiling nurse walked toward the bed, pushing a large wheeled cart holding a computer and monitoring equipment. "Well, Ms. Jareau, are you ready to have your daughter today?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Pushing up on her elbows, JJ glared at the intruder, then pointed toward the man laying on the other bed as she yelled, "Ask him? Ask him if I'm ready to have HIS child today? Ask him when that damn ring and that damn judge will be here. HE refused to play by the rules."

As the nurse just turned her head to stare at him, David Rossi dropped his head back against the mattress and closed his eyes. All hopes for ending this day alive were slipping from his fingers, and he had no idea how to fix it. God, please let Hotch and Garcia get here soon.

Blessedly, God apparently was listening to David Rossi's ongoing prayers that afternoon. Because as he opened his mouth to speak, Hotch came bustling into the room, one hand slapped over his eyes, the other holding a single sheet of paper aloft in the air. "I've got the license," he shouted.

Jumping off the bed, Rossi yelled, snatching the paper from the other man's hand, "A third of the way there!"

"A third is NOT all the way," JJ screamed as another contraction hit. "Get over here, Rossi!" she panted.

"Hands where I can see them, woman!" David said, moving quickly forward.

Grabbing his hand, JJ breathed through the pain to ask, "Where the hell is the judge? The rings?"

"Morgan is kidnapping the judge. Prentiss and Garcia are on the ring hunt," Hotch said quickly, catching the threatening look David shot him over his shoulder.

Still completely clueless, the hapless nurse, that had just happened to be thrown into this conflict by luck of the draw, asked slowly, "What exactly is going on here? Why is anyone being kidnapped? And Ms. Jareau, why aren't you already in your gown?"

Her pants coming quicker, JJ painfully tightened her grip against Rossi's fingers as she screamed, "Quit calling me Ms. Jareau. I don't want to hear that name ever again."

Placing his free, pain free, hand against her cheek, Rossi tried to hold onto his last stitch of remaining sanity as he whispered, pleadingly, "Just a few more minutes, Jennifer, I promise. We'll be married before you know it, I promise. Have I ever broken a promise to you, honey?"

"Well," she panted, "there was the time you promised to reserve your lips for me alone and I opened the paper to find that red-headed tramp glued to them!"

"Dammit, JJ, we've been over that and over that!"

"David Rossi, don't you dare curse in front of our daughter!"

Dropping his hand to her rigid stomach, Rossi rubbed soothingly against his soon-to-be born daughter as he practiced deep breathing along with his almost-wife. "Honey, outside of that one moment when I was trapped by an evil demon and put into a position that was beyond my control, when have I ever not kept my promises?"

"Well, never, I guess," JJ admitted, albeit grudgingly.

"Thank you," David said shortly. "Now, I'm telling you, we'll be married within the hour, okay, honey?"

David cringed as he heard the nurse's next words, "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but unfortunately, sir, you don't have an hour. I seriously doubt you have half an hour."

"Thank you so much," David told the nurse in a voice that dripped sarcasm.

"Oh. My. God. I will not have this baby out of wedlock!" JJ yelled at the top of her lungs. "And where the hell is that epidural!"

Clearing her throat, the nurse said hesitatingly, "Uh, Ms. Jareau…."

At those words, all three FBI agents in that room glared at the woman, who took a step back in fear as she said, "My mistake. How about I call you Jennifer? Okay, Jennifer, I hate to tell you this, but I'm afraid it might be too late for an epidural. It probably wouldn't…"

Sheer horror invaded JJ's voice as she screamed, "What do you mean I can't have my epidural?" Turning toward Rossi, she snatched his shirt as she yanked him toward her, her eyes widening as she said, "You've got to get me an epidural. You promised me that there would be painkillers for this. I remember that conversation, Rossi. I remember it!" "Rule 357: Jennifer will not have to deliver our child without the assistance of massive quantities of drugs and an epidural," Jennifer quoted. "Damn you, David Rossi, you find me that anesthesiologist! You find him and you bring his ass TO ME! WITH THE DRUGS!" JJ yelled, beginning to pant as another contraction claimed her.

"Honey, if they say-," David began sorrowfully.

"It was another rule, David! Are you seriously going to defy another rule? Today of ALL days!" JJ snapped, gripping her belly with one hand.

The nurse chose that moment to make her presence known again as she moved toward JJ, a blood pressure cuff in her hands. "Jennifer, we really need to get your vitals and get you prepped as quickly as possible. Now let's just scoot up into that bed, shall we, and before long, we'll be welcoming a beautiful little baby into the world."

JJ's voice was lethal as she snapped, one hand tightening against her stomach even more as the contraction advanced, the other one pulling Rossi closer as she yelled at all of them, "There is no WE in this. WE are not having a child.. WE are not trying to move an object the size of a damned watermelon out of an opening the size of a peach pit. I AM, YOU MORONS."

As the contraction deepened unexpectedly, JJ gasped, rolling her body intuitively toward David. Pain filled her eyes as she ground out, a single tear sliding down her cheek, "David, do something. Please."

It was the silent plea in the "please" that galvanized David Rossi into action. Dropping on the bed beside the mother of his coming child, Rossi pulled her straining body to him, surprised when she didn't resist, but actually burrowed her head into his shoulder. Ignoring the other people in the room, Rossi whispered into her ear, "You can do this, Jennifer. But you gotta breathe this time. Come on now, breathe with me."

She shook her head violently as she ground out, the contraction finally relaxing just enough for the words to be clearer, "I can't any more. I just can't. And none of this is going according to my plan."

Striving to keep his voice calm as he watched the pain wrack her body, he said steadily, "I know it's not, Jennifer, and I'm sorry. But I'm gonna fix everything I possibly can, and you're gonna have our baby."

Feeling the contraction begin to release its razor sharp talons from her abdomen, JJ loosened her grip on the man she wanted to marry. "Listen to me, Dave! I am NOT having this child out of wedlock. It isn't happening. I refuse! Rule 423 - The pregnant woman is always right!"

Nodding at her, David turned to glare over his shoulder at the younger man cowering in the corner. "Hotch! Get me a status report on Operation Wedding! NOW!!"

Stepping forward once again, the nurse carefully said, "Uhmmm, ma'am, may I please get your vitals now?"

Like Sybil, with all her multiple personalities, JJ smiled sweetly at the nurse. "Of course," she said, extending her arm. "Whatever you need. I'm getting married today."

Smiling at the blonde beauty uneasily, the nurse replied, "That's great, ma'am...just....great."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

In under a minute, the nurse had completed her assigned tasks, warily watching both inhabitants of the room for any signs of sudden mood swings or desperation-filled commands. Personally, David thought the woman was entirely too timid to be in the line of work that she had chosen, seeing as how she was completely incapable of standing up to one single pregnant woman.

Of course, when that pregnant woman once again turned her ire on him, he suddenly felt a bit of sympathy for the now definitely overworked and certainly underpaid health care professional. Buck up, he told himself forcefully. You love that woman, and you are in this to the bitter end. JJ's voice snapped him out of his inner pep talk.

Her eyes were flashing once again as she yelled, "Dammit, David, it's now been a whole ninety seconds since Hotch left the room. I'll probably have another contraction before that incompetent fool gets back in here. Is that man not capable of performing a single simple task? I've put together beauty pageants faster than he can seem to make a simple phone call."

And that's when David Rossi made his next fatal mistake of the evening, the coup de grace in a long list of unpardonable sins. Smiling slightly, he looked down at the laboring woman and said, "Beauty pageants, Jennifer?"

"You got a problem with that, Rossi! Yes, beauty pageants! Do you know how many young women rely on those sort of things to get money for college?" JJ hissed as a contraction seized her again. "Where the hell are those drugs, David?" JJ screeched.

"Babe, I don't think-,"

"That's right, you moron...you DON'T think! If you had thought, you'd have worn a condom! And, I wouldn't be laying here in pain right now struggling to bring your child into the world without the benefit of marriage! Look at what you did to me!" she wailed.

"I didn't-,"

"Oh, YES, you did....I WAS THERE!" JJ screamed.

"I know, Jennifer, but I was saying that…"

"You were saying that you were a monumental moron!" JJ suddenly felt the knife-sharp pain double as she ground out, "No, I'm the moron. I should have never allowed you near me for any reason without at least nine forms of birth control. I should have known that on of your boys would find a way to invade my innocent girls. The damn pill failed, David. IT FAILED!" By this time, her voice was a literal shriek, each word punctuated with a jab to his arm, "And I just bet that you planned this, David Rossi, knowing good and well that we wouldn't be married!"

Hearing the door bang open behind them, David Rossi suddenly felt the grace of God shining down upon him as he stared into the bright face of none other than Penelope Garcia. Turning his eyes to the ceiling, he said in awe, "Thank you, God."

Rolling her eyes, Garcia literally glided into the room, her smile wide as she declared loudly, "Have no fear, my little gumdrop and gumdrop-to-be. I have the rings, and let me tell you, they are beauties!"

"Garcia," JJ gasped. "This hurts," she cried. "Make them get the damn drugs!"

"Oh, Sweet Pea," Garcia said, rushing forward.

"It's all Dave's fault," JJ whispered violently, flashing accusing eyes on the older man. "He did this to me," she hissed.

Raising a cosmetically defined eyebrow, Penelope looked at Rossi. "Boy, labor's a bitch, ain't it?"

"You have no clue," Dave sighed.

"Don't want to...Listen, Honey Bunch, Morgan is on his way with the judge...Emily was helping shove him on the elevator." Looking at Agent Rossi, she smiled ruefully, "We may have to get Morgan off for kidnapping. The judge wasn't thrilled to be commandeered from his golf game. He may have been a tad bit resistant and Morgan might have been a little forceful."

"I'll get Morgan out of anything as long as he get's that man up here!" Dave said forcefully.

In the hallway, they all heard a commotion. Listening, they heard what they assumed to be the judge listing the offenses with which he was going to have Derek Morgan charged...kidnapping, aggravated assault...the list continued.

Raising his eyes heavenward, Rossi begged, "Please God, just a little break here!"

"God doesn't like you, Rossi," JJ growled. "You got a good girl knocked up!"

"Honey-,"

"Listen, Judge Paulson, the woman in that room is a ticking time bomb...she's literally fixing to blow another person out of her, man. She want's to married before that happens...where's your generous heart, dude?" they all heard Morgan ask.

"On the golf course!" they heard the judge yell back as the door to the hospital room banged open.

"Did Morgan just call me a bomb, David?" JJ asked, hurt creeping into her eyes.

"Ah, shit," Dave mumbled, running a hand down his face.

"I heard him, David. He called me…" Her mouth quivered as her voice suddenly wavered, "He called me a BOMB!"

Placing a careful hand on her arm, Rossi schooled his voice to his best hostage negotiator tone as he said carefully, "Now, honey, I'm sure that Morgan was only exaggerating in order to get the judge to move on into the room. We want the judge in the room, JJ, remember?"

Tears slid down her cheek as she stared into Rossi's eyes, her face scrunched into a mask of emotional pain. Sobs punctuated every sentence as she said through the tears, "Not like this, I don't. I don't want this judge if he's going to believe those lies that Morgan is obviously spewing."

She turned to Garcia, who had never left her side, "You understand, don't you Garcie? I just can't have this judge."

Eyes widening, Garcia faltered. "Sweetness, you want to get married, don't you?"

"Yes," JJ said, voice wavering.

"You want to get married before the baby gets here, right?" she continued.

"Uh huh," JJ nodded.

"Then it has to be this judge, Peaches," Garcia said gently. "And I will personally inform him that you are NOT a ticking time bomb, okay?" she said flashing a glare over her shoulder at Derek Morgan.

"Promise, Garcia?" JJ asked in a small voice.

"Absolutely, Angel," Garcia nodded.

"Okay," JJ whispered.

Watching the exchange between the two women in amazement, David breathed in an awestruck voice to Garcia, "You ain't leaving this room until my kid gets here, Garcia. This is the calmest she's been since she went into labor."

"That okay with you, JJ?" Garcia asked the now quiet woman in the bed.

JJ merely nodded, staring across the room at the tall stranger standing next to the door, who was wearing the most hideous pair of plaid pants known to mankind. Morgan swallowed tightly as JJ's gaze once again landed on him, but he held his ground as he said firmly, "Agent David Rossi and Agent Jennifer Jareau, this is Judge Milton Paulson, and he will be thrilled and honored to perform your marriage ceremony."

David watched Jennifer's face with a wary intensity, wondering which of her apparently multiplying personalities would make an appearance next. But when she merely smiled at the judge, David let out a deep sigh of relief as he turned to Morgan and said, "Man, let's get this show on the road. She's likely to have another contraction any time now."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Pen interrupted, the click clack of her heels sharp against the tile floor as she rounded the foot of the bed. "Not so fast there, Agent Rossi. I believe that I have a few things to tell our judge here and my little lying chocolate God of thunder."

"Garcia," Dave said carefully. Flashing a grin over her shoulder at the frazzled "almost" father and husband, Garcia winked. Moving forward to stand in front of Morgan and the judge, she smiled. "In accordance with Section Eight, Paragraph 12, Line 14 of the Best Friend Code of Conduct, I feel the need to inform both of you gentlemen, that upsetting my pregnant, laboring best friend is a grievous infraction of the rules. Suffice it to say that the punishment for violating the rules is extreme. Kindly let the pretty lady in the bed know that she is NOT a ticking time bomb, gentlemen. That you do, in fact, understand the seriousness of this situation and are going to make every effort to help her in the upcoming minutes with WHATEVER it is she chooses to do," Penelope ordered.

"Sorry, Jayje," Morgan called immediately.

Eyes widening on the pink and blonde haired woman standing before him with dangerously glinting eyes and beating out a staccato beat with her lime green high heel, Judge Paulson nodded readily. "Of course," he gulped. Looking at JJ, he continued, "Anything you need, miss."

"I NEED to be married before I shoot this kid out of my-," JJ yelled as a contraction ripped through her again.

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Dave yelled, "I think you get the point, judge!" Dave was gonna add more, but the scream that tore from his throat rivaled the one coming from his almost- wife. jerking his hand away quickly, Rossi yelped, "Dammit, JJ, you bit me!"

Eyes glinting with pain and anger, JJ ground out through clenched teeth, "You're lucky that's all I did, you bastard." Breathing harshly through her nose and mouth, JJ dropped both fists to the bed, pushing hard against the mattress as her body seemed to actually levitate for a moment. "Damn it, Rossi, move it! Not much time here!"

Her tone seemed to suddenly whip everyone in the room into action. As Garcia chattered ninety miles an hour, pointing the judge in one direction and Morgan in the other, the nurse suddenly reappeared with JJ's doctor, followed quickly by Hotch and Prentiss. Dave met Hotch's eyes from the other side of the room, and suddenly wondered if he was seeing fear, pity or humor in his former protégé's reflection. Hell, who cared any more, he thought. At this point, he just wanted to meet his child and find his wife's original personality among all of those alters that seemed to have suddenly developed. The sharp intake of breath drew his attention back to the woman in the bed, and he watched her face scrunch, this time totally different than before. JJ's hand suddenly grabbed his with a vengeance, and he turned sharply to meet her eyes.

At the look of sheer terror in them, Rossi said quickly, "JJ, what's wrong?"

"It hurts! I mean, it really, really hurts!" JJ gasped.

"What hurts, baby?" Dave said, pushing her sweaty hair off her face.

"It feels like I need-," JJ began to say but was cut off by the doctor who had arrived.

"Ms. Jareau, I need to check your progression here," the doctor told them. Six pair of eyes suddenly turned toward the ceiling as Garcia, Prentiss, Reid, Morgan, Hotch and the Judge all stared heavenward.

"We're at a ten, JJ. It's time to start pushing," the doctor told her with an encouraging smile.

"NO!" JJ barked at the doctor. "I will NOT! Where the hell is that judge?" she gasped.

Reaching out an arm to grab the unsuspecting man and drag him forward, Rossi replied, "He's right here, baby!" Turning to stare at the nervously twitching man beside him, David growled, "Marry us! NOW!!"

The judge looked warily at the obviously angry, agitated and scared David Rossi and then at the obviously pain-ridden Jennifer Jareau as he cleared his throat and said, hesitantly, "I don't know what that brash young man over there might have told you, but contrary to popular belief, I don't have the marriage ceremony memorized. Unless someone can provide me with a copy of traditional vows, then..."

Morgan yelled across the room, amazement in his voice, "What the hell? Man, you're a federal judge. You're married. JUST MAKE UP SOME DAMN WORDS before that woman kills us all!"

JJ screamed over everyone else at that moment, her hand pulling Rossi right next to her, "I don't want made up words, David Rossi! I want the real thing, or else, we won't be married!" Gasping sharply, JJ's eyes literally bugged out of her head as she valiantly fought the urges that her body was demanding. "NOW, David! NOW!"

Dropping his free hand to her cheek, Rossi swept his thumb against her skin as he agreed quickly. "It's gonna happen, babe. Trust me. It's gonna happen."

The doctor interrupted as he said with a frown, "Really, Ms. Jareau, we can't..."

Seeing the look of murder crossing JJ"s face, every agent in the room yelled, "Don't call her Ms. Jareau" in unison as Rossi suddenly yelled, "REID!"

Reid jerked, looking up from the corner of the room where he had his back pressed firmly against the solid wall. Swallowing convulsively, he said with a stutter, "Y...Yes, agent Rossi?"

Nailing the younger agent with a firm gaze, Rossi asked, a tinge of hope in his voice, "You know the wedding ceremony, don't you? With that memory of yours, it has to be somewhere in your brain."

Reid nodded quickly as he replied, "I can recite the standard Judeo-Christian vows, the Catholic vows and mass, the Hindi marriage confession, a traditional Jewish observance of the marriage commitment, and I believe I once read the..."

Hotch said dryly, jerking the younger man out of the corner, "The first one will do, Reid. Trust me."

Rossi looked at the now-pale judge, and growled, "You say whatever that kid tells you to say. You've got two minutes. Make the most of them."

Ninety-three seconds later, in between various screams of pain, death threats, moans and the monumental task of pushing an eight pound baby from her body, Jennifer Jareau became Jennifer Rossi. This occurred exactly one and a half minutes before a black haired, blue eyed, eight pound three ounce baby girl emerged from said woman's body with an angry put upon wail.

While Hotch, Prentiss, and Garcia cheered and Morgan tried to resuscitated Reid from the dead faint he'd fallen into after stepping too close to the bed and seeing a sight he'd never wanted to see and the judge took a pull from the flask in his jacket, David Rossi stared at his new wife and daughter in amazement.

"We're married," he heard Jennifer say in a dazed voice. "And, I'm a mother."

David reached a tentative hand out, his finger barely touching his daughter's cheek as she laid against his wife's breast. Trying to speak, he suddenly found that he was completely unable to form a single word. Completely surrounded by the chaos of his team, the doctor still working, the nurse standing by anxiously, David Rossi's entire world focused on those two beautiful Rossi women with identical sapphire gazes. Meeting his wife's eyes, David swallowed, finally finding his voice as he whispered hoarsely, "You did it, Jennifer. She's actually here. I'm a father. You gave me a baby!" Eyes widening, he added, "And you made me a husband for the last time in my life."

"I know." JJ placed her finger next to his on their daughter's cheek as she asked, awe still in her voice, "We never decided on a name, David. What are we going to call her?"

Dave shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving the sight in front of him. "The last ones we talked about were Susannah and Maria."

The doctor and nurse wished them well, proclaimed that all was currently well, and the nurse said that she would return in ten minutes to finish up everything. JJ and Rossi barely acknowledged their exit as their attention was drawn to the newest member of their family.

JJ tilted her head as she gazed intently at her squirming daughter, automatically tightening the snuggled blanket even more around the red-cheeked infant. Whispering softly, she said, "What do you think you should be called, beautiful? Cause Momma and Daddy really don't want to get this one wrong."

From his position across the room, Morgan pulled Penelope tighter against him as he said with a laugh, "You'd have thought that JJ'd have a rule in place already for naming the munchkin."

Pen punched him in the ribs with her elbow, flashing a grin when he grunted. "Don't you dare say a thing against that precious woman. She just gave birth. I don't see you don't that anytime soon."

Turning her attention toward JJ and Rossi, Pen tossed out loudly, "Well, I've always been partial to Tivoli, you know. Can't go wrong with a nice strong Italian name."

Flashing quick eyes toward the blonde tech goddess, Rossi said, "Really? Wouldn't have never known, Garcia."

JJ said softly, never removing her eyes from her daughter, "Don't be mean to Garcia, David. She saved our lives today."

Reid stepped forward, but just barely, not daring to get close enough to risk having his eyes fall out from seeing things that would scar him for life. Blinking rapidly, he said, "Did you know that in the Byzantine era, it was considered common custom for the new mother to actually wait for the first three…"

Catching the glare that Rossi threw his way, Hotch suddenly stepped forward and pulled Reid back as he murmured, "You can tell them later, Reid."

Watching as JJ seemed to snuggle the baby even closer, Rossi frowned. He could read this woman better than she could herself, and he quickly realized that her stamina was coming to a quick end. Dropping a hand to her neck and massaging gently, he was rewarded with a faint smile. Catching Hotch's eyes, Rossi said clearly, including everyone in the room, "Could you guys give us just a moment? JJ and I need to have a second to just come to grips with everything."

Within a minute, their team had filed out, calls of congratulations in the air as they made their way to the vending machines for various kinds of liquid caffeine. As soon as the door closed behind a smiling Morgan, Rossi sat down on the edge of the bed and tilted JJ's chin. "Talk to me, babe. What's got you confused over the name for this angel?"

JJ shook her head softly as she murmured, "I want to give her a name that is hers, David. I don't want to name her after my Mom or your grandmother. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but she's ours and I want her to have something special."

Smiling into that beautiful face, Rossi leaned forward, pressing a simple, soft kiss against JJ's lips. Whispering, he said, "We'll name her whatever you want." Dropping a hand over JJ's that was holding their baby, Rossi added slowly, "We talked about Maria. What about switching that to Mara?"

"Mara." JJ said the name slowly, staring down at the baby as she asked, "Do you like that name, Mara?" When the baby pursed her tiny lips in her sleep, both of her parents laughed at the sight.

"Well, at least it was a response."

Nodding, she agreed, "Mara it is."

Rossi slid off the bed, easily lowering the rails as he dropped onto the mattress against his wife and daughter. Helping JJ settle carefully against him, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he wrapped the other hand around the baby. "So, honey, what are you thinking for a middle name? I got the first one, so it's your turn now."

Raising hesitant eyes, JJ said, "I know that neither one of us considers ourselves to be particularly religious, but I've thought a lot about grace recently. And about how this is a gift that I never thought we'd ever have."

Rossi tried the name out as he said softly, "Mara Grace Rossi."

"No, Mara Gracia Rossi." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, JJ smiled, knowing that they had found the perfect name for their firstborn child.

And, as David Rossi laid in that hospital bed holding his entire world in his arms, he once again thanked God for sending these angels into his life. And for the Rules of Attraction.


End file.
